Law of the Sea
by lostandsimplewords
Summary: A Doccubus pirate-fae AU featuring most of the other characters from the show, in which Lauren is a newly appointed captain who inherits two stowaways- AKA Bo and Kenzi. Rated M for violence, language and (eventually) sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I've been wanting to write this fic for a while now because I think it's a fun idea, so I'm putting this idea out there and hoping you guys will let me know if I should continue. Any feedback is appreciated but, either way, thanks for reading!

/

Chapter 1

I ran down the stairs, escaping the main deck as the other ship's crew readied to board our vessel. The initial few hits of cannon shot had successfully penetrated part of our hull and it wouldn't be long before _The Ivory _was sunk in the wake of its much larger and faster opponent.

Crashing through the cabin door, I hurried to the nailed-down wardrobe almost losing my legs from beneath me as the ship listed violently to the right and the sound of splintering wood filled my ears followed closely by a cacophony of pained screams. Those would be the last shots they fired, I knew; anymore and they wouldn't have time to loot the ship before the sea claimed it.

I yanked open the doors of the wardrobe and pulled off my shirt before grabbing a dress and swiftly tugging it over my head. Just as I finished tying the front laces of the bodice and straightening out the skirts' fabric, the cabin door was kicked in and two tall, savage-like men filled the entrance, swords drawn. I took a few steps back, knocking into the wall.

A cruel smile spread across the first man's face, barely visible under the scruff of his light brown beard. "Well, looky here… A ripe li'l wench, jus' fer me…"

/

The men took me back to their ship, the carnage now through. The scent of gunpowder hung heavy in the air and one last look at _The Ivory_ showed the main mast was halved; the mangled bodies and random appendages of its crew were strewn across the massacred deck that was now slanted upwards as the stern of the vessel slowly began its descent into the depths of the Atlantic Ocean. _Good riddance._

My body was crudely hurled onto the coarse planks by my captor and I landed on my hands and knees, keeping my head bowed and seeing only the scuffed black boots of, I presumed, his captain.

I was now aboard _Lex Mare_, a rather less-than-infamous ship despite its generous title, which I was told meant something roughly along the lines of 'The Law of the Sea' in Latin. With a name like that, one might believe it to be a government ship, and maybe it had been at one time, but it most certainly wasn't now.

Captain Winston Marrigan- though most referred to him as 'Blackwing'- ran this crew. He was barely even as notable as his ship yet I was aware of his brutal reputation, especially when it came to women. So, as I looked at the jeering faces of the men surrounding me, I knew exactly what they were thinking; I was without doubt- both literally and figuratively- screwed.

"Found this'un below deck, Cap'n. Tryna hide from us. Figger'd ya'd wan' a taste," my captor said, pride evident in his voice. It was like a cat bringing its kill to his master- no, scratch that… more like a dog fetching a bone, tail wagging and all. I was sure cats acted out of respect, whereas dogs did it more for attention and reassurance that they were, indeed, a good boy. Not to say I preferred either, but the distinction between their mentalities seemed to be an important thing to factor in at that moment.

Blackwing's foot came up, thumping me hard in the shoulder with enough force to flip me onto my back. I tried but failed to hold back the pained grunt that escaped my mouth; that would leave one hell of a bruise. Rubbing the injured spot for only a second, I scrambled to my feet and stood in front of him, not making eye contact and instead kept my gaze straight ahead, locked just below his chin. Well, I guessed it was in the vicinity of where his chin would be if it hadn't been shielded by a massive beard.

"I been thirstin' fer a blonde. How'd ye know?" Blackwing leered, showing the few brown stubs that still remained in his mouth. The only one that somewhat resembled an actual tooth was coated in gold and glinted in the midday sunlight. I supposed lacking the ability to chew might explain why there were chunks of rancid food stuck in his coarse, black beard. As if that stench wasn't bad enough, the acrid smell of his breath made my eyes water and I'm sure he mistook their inadvertent glistening for fear. Dear God, was his diet solely reliant on the rotted flesh of syphilitic seamen? I almost laughed and gagged at the same time, but, with a particularly herculean effort on my part, suppressed both urges and tried to dismiss the thought from my mind. I seriously needed to focus. "What're ye doin' on a ship, darlin'? Ye a whore er somethin'?"

I lifted my chin and finally met his eyes, noticing that the left one was clouded over, signaling its blindness. "I'm a surgeon, sir."

He guffawed and I flinched as small specks of spit hit my face. Luckily, I had anticipated such a reaction, sucking in a quick lungful of air and holding it beforehand so as not to be knocked back by his noxious breath. "Ye? I ain't ne'er heard o' a wench bein' a surgeon," he shook his head and then his one good eye lit up, "Ye mus' be somethin' noble, eh? Some poor fuck's prob'ly lookin' fer ya…"

He had a slight lisp and, for me, that somewhat dampened the threat of his imposing demeanor. "Ain't nothin' noble 'bout me, sir. I was taught by 'nother surgeon and had to take his place when he got killed," I said, attempting to use the normal language I had encountered on ships before. I hated sounding so ridiculous and uneducated. It was true that I had not been raised as a noble- or anywhere near well-off, for that matter- but I had studied basic grammar and annunciation, and I was usually proud to show it. Though, I did use the sailor vocabulary. It was a force of habit by now.

"That righ'? Well, how 'bout we continue this somewhere more private, lassie?" he said in a low tone. Turning to the crew, he raised his voice, "Search the grits 'til ye be arse-deep, men! An' make sure ye bring back the cap'n's head!"

He took hold of my upper arm with a bruising grip and started to pull me across the deck, but stopped when my initial captor called after him, "Cap'n, we got a few wounded an' Crisp's dead. We be needin' that whore if she be what she says!"

The corner of my mouth twitched but I didn't allow myself to smile when I saw that the crew had been significantly reduced. Only about eight men out of the original fifty were left able enough to man the frigate.

"Aye," Blackwing grunted. "She be tendin' to me first, fellas. Ye can do what ye want with her after. Well, what's left o' her."

With that, he started on his way again, dragging me below deck and to his quarters. Once we were in the room, he shoved me forward suddenly and I stumbled to the bed, slamming my shin into the wooden frame and cursing silently. I gathered myself and quickly turned to face him as he shrugged off his heavy black jacket and threw it to the floor- his grin a wide, nearly toothless gash across his face. I swallowed down my revulsion and gave him my best seductive smile. Approaching him slowly, I tried not to let it waver as his stench became stronger.

His own grin did falter, though, but only for a second, confusion clear on his face. He obviously wasn't expecting me to be submissive. I imagined no woman had ever willingly let him touch them unless, of course, he was paying for it and I wasn't sure how he would react, but his gruff laugh confirmed my expectations. He was definitely intrigued by this turn of events.

"I knew ye wasn't no bloody surgeon," he said.

I stopped in front of him and tilted my head to the side, my hand coming up to rest on his chest, "Got me there. You're a smart man," I whispered. "And strong… I like that." I raised myself on my tip toes, attempting to bring my mouth close to his ear, my hand on his chest balling up the fabric of his shirt and gripping it. "Now, let me show you who I really am." He let me lead him towards the bed, his one eye darkening with desire and his face flushing. I pushed him back onto the mattress then climbed on top of him, my lips hovering only inches above his. Praying I wouldn't gag and ruin the trance he was now in, I inhaled shallowly through my mouth. "Are you ready?" I breathed and he smiled, his eyes drifting shut when I started to lean in further. I reached under my dress and immediately gripped the hilt of the dagger strapped to my thigh.

In a swift movement, I pulled it from the sheath, slicing his throat deep enough to cut right through his vocal cords and render him mute, then jumped back as his eyes shot open and his hands came up to cover the spurting gash in a futile attempt to staunch the bleeding.

The blood spatter on my dress was unavoidable, but it was worth it. I forced myself to watch as he jerked violently for a several minutes before his eyes rolled back and his body became limp, giving up as the last of his life slipped away. It wasn't the first time I had killed someone but it was never easy- no matter how despicable the victim- and I hoped it never would be.

I turned around, startled, as the door creaked open behind me and the same bearded man who had found me below deck of _The Ivory_ stood there, his eyes wide as he observed the scene. He walked in and shut the door behind him, "You couldn't have spared the mattress?"

My lip curled in disgust at his remark, "You think I would sleep on the same bed as that gutless swine? Who knows how many innocents have been tortured on that unholy alter? I realize it's been over a fortnight since our last meeting, but you surely know me better than that, Dyson."

"Aye, that I do. Just trying to lighten the mood," he said, abandoning his fake British accent and now speaking in his normal Scottish one. "The ship is ours, Captain."

I nodded, smiling at his use of my new title. I was finally captain of my own ship. "I wouldn't say it was hard won, except you damn near destroyed our ruse with that 'ripe little wench' line. I almost wanted to draw my blade on you."

"I'll admit it wasn't easy to keep up a menacing air while saying that," he said with a laugh.

_The Ivory_ had reached its end of life and the crew was on the verge of mutiny due to their recent decline in profit. I had been aboard it for almost six months, working as their surgeon, and when the opportunity arose to obtain my own vessel, I happily seized it, doing away with the nefarious crew in the process. We had killed two birds with one stone; executing Blackwing was just an added benefit. "Any recruits?" I walked over to Blackwing's body and wiped the blade of my dagger on his shirt, not just to rid it of his blood but also to try and hide the fact that my hand was shaking.

"Three of the men still standing are sworn. The rest have been dealt with. Hale is seeing to which of the wounded are worth saving."

"With a ship this size, we'll be needing at least twelve to man it efficiently. Were any of yours lost?" I asked. Dyson and four of the other crewmen who'd been in on the deception, had left _The Ivory_ two weeks ago, feigning desertion in order to gain their place in Blackwing's crew. They were to plant the seed in Blackwing's head; make sure he believed _The Ivory_ an easy and profitable target, as well as get to know the men beneath him and find those who were most likely to accept a new captain. Those who refused were easily killed during the chaos of battle. No one expects a strike from their own side- and, much less, from a woman- during a routine raid. Catching them when their guard was down was the best strategy, otherwise, we would've been severely outnumbered. Not to say that we couldn't handle it, but why take the risk and most likely cause casualties for our side? I wasn't one for pointless bloodshed.

"All accounted for. Mason has a rather deep cut on his arm, but it's nothing stitches won't fix."

"So including me and Hale, that's ten. Hopefully we can find two more. If not, I suppose we'll have to manage," I reasoned. "What about provisions? Have we enough to last until we reach port?"

"More than enough. They just stocked up only a week ago. Should hold us over for another two, maybe three."

"We need to set course for Port Royal immediately. If we encounter any other ships out here, we'll surely be taken over with such a small crew- not to mention, we lack the amount of bodies we'd need to get through a storm."

"Aye. But this ship is much faster than _The Ivory_. With good wind and weather I swear I've seen the _Lex Mare_ surpass her speed threefold."

I raised my eyebrows, "Impressive. It will definitely make things easier." He nodded in agreement and I looked down at the freshly bloodstained dress I wore. "Tell me you were able to retrieve my trunk in time…?"

"Aye. Should I get it?"

"Right away. I don't want to address our new crew members wearing this."

"I think it suits you," he said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes then gave him a smirk of my own, "I don't honestly trust your opinion of what is suitable at the moment since, frankly, that beard is not."

He thoughtfully stroked his facial hair. "Is that so? Because I was actually thinking of letting it grow."

"For the sake of whichever whore you choose to bed once we reach port, don't."

He laughed, "Well, for the sake of whichever whore _you_ choose to bed… consider wearing dresses more often."

"Aye... But, seeing as I don't have to pay for women, I suppose no one's sake is in peril should I choose to ignore that advice."

He shook his head and went to leave then hesitated, pausing before he reached the door and turning back to me, his expression now serious, "There's… uh… there's something else I should tell you first."

"What is it?"

"Well, you're aware of Blackwing's… pass time, of course."

I fought off the shiver as it threatened to spread down my spine and then cast a glare behind me at the nearly exsanguinated corpse lying on the bed. "Yes. And I would've made him suffer more, had I the time." I faced Dyson once more, "Why do you bring it up?"

"There are two prisoners in the hold. Both are women."

My stomach dropped. "Are they alive?"

"They are."

I honestly didn't know whether or not to be relieved. The horrors they may have been subjected to would most likely plague the rest of their existence. I knew that the stories of Blackwing's fetishes were not just exaggeration. "Forget the trunk for now. Where's the sea master's cabin?"

He seemed to be caught off guard by the inquiry, "It's the next room over. Why?"

"Have someone get them and I'll be in there. I'm not sure they'll want to see this," I explained, motioning to the gory mess.

He nodded before leaving the room and I took the opportunity to search through Blackwing's desk and armoire, finding that the only things of real value were several sea charts, a few doubloons and a dagger with a jewel-encrusted hilt which, upon further scrutiny, I realized was fake. But that didn't mean it couldn't fool a less experienced merchant.

The dead man also had a small bounty on his head, so I would have to keep that along with the hand that donned his signet ring. And with some luck, we would find more loot elsewhere on the ship. I did have a crew to rebuild, after all, and it wasn't worth my dignity to resort to prying that golden tooth out of Blackwing's bloody mouth. It probably wasn't real, anyway.

/

Freddy, the youngest crewmember, soon arrived with the two prisoners, guiding them into the sea master's cabin. I was glad to see they were being cooperative at least. The last thing I wanted was for the boy to have to use force to get them here.

I observed them both but my attention was immediately gripped by the older one. She was my age, I reckoned, give or take a couple years. And though she looked every bit as if she'd dwelled in the filth of the hold for weeks- with her matted brunette hair, grimy skin and tattered clothing- she was still rather striking. But what really drew me to her was her dark brown eyes. They seemed almost familiar and I could tell right away that there was an undeniable will behind them that her captivity had not even begun to diminish. No, with a strength like that, this trial had only served to feed whatever spirit drove her. A subtle wave of arousal surged through me as our eyes locked and my muscles tensed.

I snapped out of my thoughts, a little wary of where I had allowed them to stray. I didn't even know this woman, did I? Inhaling a steady breath, I nodded to Freddy. He understood the silent command and left us.

"How did you come to be held on this ship?" I asked softly. "Are you courtesans?" The term was the polite way of asking such a thing but, not having any idea of what they'd been through, I did not want to strike them as just another ignorant criminal.

"Do we _look_ like whores?" the younger one asked indignantly, her light blue eyes wide and full of resentment. I hadn't taken a decent look at her until now, having been too wrapped up in the other woman, but if I had paid her some attention to begin with I would've been able to avoid asking the offensive question. She did not seem a whore at all, though she was pretty. In all honesty, she was too skinny. Her lanky, boyish figure lacked the sensual curves of her companion- curves that threatened to disrupt my thoughts once more as I traced them with my eyes, my mouth going dry.

"I meant no disrespect," I assured the younger girl after I forced myself to focus on her again. "Are you nobility?"

"What if we are?" the older woman asked. Her voice was calm yet there was a distinct animosity underlining her tone as she held my gaze. "Why should we tell you? Who are you?"

I understood her wariness and mentally cursed my lack of manners. Surely they had more than enough reason for their distrust and here I was, covered in blood and trying to not come off as a threat. "My name is Lauren and I assure you, I do not wish to keep you prisoner. I wear the blood of your captor, so as far as I'm concerned, you're free. But don't take that as an invitation to let your guards down. You are still in the company of pirates," I warned the women. "May I ask your names?"

They both stared at me as though I had just told them I had wings and was about to take flight. This wasn't an unfamiliar response, though. A woman being a pirate was almost unheard of and hard to believe. I patiently waited for their minds to catch up to the idea and to what my words had insinuated about Blackwing's fate.

"My name is Bo," she finally said, then gestured to the other girl, "This is Kenzi."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintances. Now, will you tell me why you were imprisoned?"

"We snuck onto the ship… dressed as men," Bo answered.

I looked her up and down again, wondering how she thought she could possibly pass as a man with those curves. Even Kenzi, who could easily hide her figure with loose clothing, had too feminine of features with her high cheekbones and long lashes. And, not to mention, neither woman had bothered to cut their long dark hair. I was sure I was looking at them as though they were the delusional ones now and tried to hide it. "How did you pull that off?"

"Clearly not well," Kenzi said, "We were discovered."

"And Blackwing didn't kill you?" Knowing his reputation, that was hard to fathom. Most captains would have gotten rid of them immediately. Unless their punishment had ended up being something worse.

Bo shook her head, "Dyson lied and said we were nobility and that there was a large reward for our safe return. He saved our lives… made sure we were fed and kept the other men away so they wouldn't… hurt us."

"I understand. I'm glad he was able to prevent anything from happening to you two." Now I didn't have to worry that harm had befallen them and could speak freely. "I believe we'll be landing in Port Royal in about a week. You two can take your leave once we arrive, though I think it best you remain in here until then. I'll see what I can do about bathing and fresh clothes."

"Wait," Bo said as I made my way to the door. I stopped and looked at her. "Can we stay aboard the ship? I, um… Well, I'm decent with a sword and Kenzi can sew… amongst other things. You've not many in your crew right now-"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that's not wise. As I've said, you are among pirates. Ensuring your safety while on this ship would be too much of a burden. I, myself, am no threat as long as you stay in line, but the men are a different story. And they believe women bring bad luck."

"But_ you're_ a woman," Kenzi said.

"I am aware of that. And you cannot imagine the things I've done to survive this long," I told her. I was not in the mood to explain myself to them but I kept my calm. "I also have a decent understanding of medicine and I am a skilled navigator, as well as the captain of this ship. If they were to lose me, _that_ would be bad luck."

Once again, the looks of disbelief crossed their features. These women were far from pirates, though it was clear they had some sort of shady past. This ship was probably the first they'd been on and their want to remain on it set alarms off in my head. I may have had a wider range of knowledge than most pirates I had encountered, but I had picked it up from serving on ships most of my life and the rest I had taught myself. They may not have been nobility, but they had obviously come from a better life than I. These were two women on the run from something and I had more important matters to take care of than getting myself wrapped up in their problems, whatever they may be.

"I will have Dyson come by with food, clothes and, if it's possible, water to bathe with, since I trust him and I assume you do, too. If you've suffered any injuries, let him know and we'll see that they are remedied. Just, please, remain in this cabin and refrain from walking the decks unescorted," I asked of the two before quickly walking out of the room and closing the door behind me to avoid further questions.

I made my way back to the captain's cabin. I supposed it was my cabin now, but I refused to think of it as such until the body and sullied mattress were removed. For the next few nights before we reached port, I would have to sleep elsewhere, which was greatly disappointing. I had been looking forward to reuniting with my loyal crewmembers because, for the past two weeks aboard _The Ivory_, I'd had to take short naps so as not to be accosted in my sleep.

Dyson must've delivered my trunk to the room during my absence and I was grateful. But I was also somewhat confused by the fact that he had neglected to mention how he stuck his neck out for Bo and Kenzi. I tried to shake the image of Bo's eyes from my mind and got dressed, my comfort level increasing significantly once I had removed the binding bodice and pulled on the loose white shirt, tied a blue sash around my waist and strapped on the leather sheath that held my cutlass. I hadn't had time earlier to rid myself of my breeches before putting on the dress, but luckily the skirts had been billowy enough to hide that blunder.

When I opened the door, Dyson was already standing outside in the hall. "We got another recruit. He suffered a stab to the gut but he's young- no more than eighteen. He'll be able to work in a few days."

"And the rest?"

"Sent 'em overboard. Either too wounded or too stubborn to join."

I nodded and began to walk towards the stairs that led up to the deck. There was a chance some, if not all of the new men, would retract their loyalty once they saw that their new captain would be a woman. We had thought ahead, however. In order to sweeten the transition, Dyson had ensured that not only the surgeon had been killed in battle, but also the navigator, which was one of the most crucial things needed to sail- only second to the ship, itself, frankly. With my skills, I had a better chance of garnering some respect while guaranteeing they would not try to harm me, seeing as I was their only hope of making it back to port, unscathed. And maybe I would also have time to prove myself a capable leader.

"I made sure to keep one man who will without doubt refuse, just in case you have to make an example. Trust me- he deserves it," Dyson said.

"Aye. How will I know which one?"

"Oh, you'll know..."

We reached the deck and I took in the four unfamiliar men, keeping my expression blank as one of them raised his eyebrows and let out a low whistle. A quick glance at Dyson confirmed that this was the man of whom he spoke.

He was the oldest of the recruits, probably late forties. His shaved head shone with sweat and he had a tattoo of a black snake that ran up the side of his neck to his ear then curved so that its open, fanged mouth looked as though it was poised to take a bite out of his right eye. I didn't quite understand what it was meant to signify; most pirates were very precise in how they chose to mark their bodies since such a distinguishing feature made it difficult to go unnoticed if you had a price on your head. The markings I'd seen before usually symbolized some nickname or were just there to intimidate others. I assumed it was an attempt at the latter and, in my opinion, a failed one.

"You managed to save the pretty bitch, aye? She a gift for our loyalty?" the man asked with a lecherous grin.

Dyson took a quick step forward, leaning in close to the shorter man's face and growling, "You will refrain from speaking in such terms when referring to your captain, sailor."

The man's smile quickly turned to a sneer and his eyes sought mine as Dyson backed away. "I ain't takin' orders from no bloody wench," he stated before spitting at my feet. I looked down, seeing that his aim had been marginally off and had left my boots untainted, then raised an eyebrow at him.

"Aye, is that so? And what, may I ask, is your role on this ship, old man?" I was sure to keep my distance, remaining where I stood several feet away so I could see his whole person. I knew Dyson had made sure to disarm the men before I arrived, but one could never truly be too careful when it came to a seasoned pirate. Sleight of hand was a common and necessary skill.

"I'm a solid marksman," he bragged, lifting his chin. "Best you ever laid eyes on, I'd wager."

Almost smiling at the challenge, I drew my knife and flung it before he could move a muscle. His head snapped back with force as the blade pierced through his right eye, plummeting into his skull, and his body collapsed in a heap, dead before it hit the deck.

My crew didn't show any reaction to the sudden slaughter, though Dyson and Hale were the only members privy to my talents. However, the remaining three recruits, all much younger than their fallen mate, gasped and stared at me, eyes wide and faces pale. Dyson walked over to the body and, pressing his boot to the motionless chest, pulled my knife free before taking out a handkerchief and casually wiping the blade.

I regarded the recruits coolly. "I suggest you question your value to me before challenging my authority on this ship, lest you be easily replaced. I'll not tolerate any level of insolence from my crew. Is that understood?"

Three eager replies of 'Aye, aye, Captain' were spoken as the boys nodded their heads vigorously.

"Welcome to the crew, men. I'm Captain Lauren Lewis."

/

I stood at the head of the ship while Dyson manned the wheel at the other end. The sun had left the sky hours ago and the sea rested calm beneath the infinite stars as I neared the end of my calculations. Navigation was a tedious process but it was necessary. Fortunately, the sea charts proved more in depth than I'd first thought, making my job a lot easier by showing where the shallow waters, reefs and trading routes were located to avoid any disastrous surprises on our voyage back to Port Royal. At our current position, the journey would last six days at most if the weather remained amenable.

Dyson had spent most of the day with the crew as they worked to mend the damage from the earlier battle, so I had yet to speak to him about our temporary passengers though they kept creeping to the forefront of my mind and making it hard to focus on my own duties. I sighed and rested the sextant atop the charts, leaning over them and closing my eyes for just a moment.

The hair on the back of my neck stood at attention when I realized I wasn't alone. The person who softly stole up behind me neglected to announce their presence, which meant they could be a threat. I pulled out my dagger and spun around, pushing the figure against the rail and holding my blade to their throat.

Bo gasped, her eyes squeezing shut, and I relaxed my grip a touch so as not to cut the delicate skin of her throat. "Christ, woman! Do you have a death wish?" She slowly opened her eyes and I almost regretted my actions when I saw that they were bright with panic. "Mark these words, love," I whispered, relieved that I was able to keep the ice in my tone despite the unwanted and unsettling feeling in my gut. "Never, ever sneak up on a pirate. Next time, I won't hesitate to serve you the same fate as Blackwing. Savvy?" I didn't mean the words, honestly, but her carelessness could have cost Bo her life and threatening her seemed to be the best way to get it through her head. Besides, I had an image to uphold and I couldn't risk showing weakness for a pretty face.

She swallowed and nodded, her hand hesitantly coming up and resting over my fist that gripped the knife. The second her skin made contact with my own, it felt as though everything around us faded away. Without thought, I began to lower the weapon; my focus on the fact that her face was only mere inches from mine. Now that she had washed up, her skin was its natural pale tone and her hair was softer than silk as the breeze caused it to brush the back of my hand.

"I'm very sorry, Captain…?" she trailed off, her eyebrows raising in a silent inquiry for my name.

"Lewis," I answered after a beat, almost forgetting. "Captain Lewis."

The side of her mouth twitched upwards, a shallow dimple beginning to form at its edge, and her eyes flickered to my lips before burning into my own once more. My heart pounded with almost unbearable anticipation when she began to lean closer and I was engulfed by a sudden flood of warmth as my body throbbed with the most intense want I had ever experienced. It seemed as though those few seconds lasted an eternity, but I didn't dare move; I couldn't so much as draw breath for fear that even the slightest shift would keep me from the sweet relief her lips silently vowed.

A sharp whistle abruptly rang out and she let me go, grimacing in pain and using her hands to cover her ears. I stumbled back, my chest heaving as my starved lungs gasped for air and my mind racing as the fog of arousal lifted and left me dumbfounded. I stared at her, trying to make sense of what had just happened, but her head was turned away from me. I followed her line of sight.

"Captain," Hale nearly shouted as though it wasn't the first time he'd said it.

"Aye?" I rasped.

He sent a wary look to Bo, then set his gaze on me, "Everything alright?"

"Aye. It's fine." I was starting to regain my composure and it was anger that now heated my face. "Escort the lady back to the sea master's cabin," I ordered, not sending even a glance Bo's way. I started towards the stairs leading to the main deck but stopped near my dark-skinned crewman, keeping my voice low, "Then tell Dyson I request his presence in my room immediately."

/

A knock at my door disrupted my furious pacing. I yanked it open to see Dyson and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him inside and slamming the door. "Why didn't you tell me Bo was Fae?!" I whispered harshly, not wanting the women in the next room to hear.

He furrowed his brow, "How do you know about that?"

"She used her power on me! She could've _killed_ me, Dyson!"

"We both know that's not possible, Lauren. Besides, Bo wouldn't be so reckless-"

"It is and she would- right on the bloody deck! I was fortunate it was Hale who found us and not another crewman!"

Crossing his arms over his chest, he tilted his head to the side with a smug look, "Well, did you provoke her?"

His blatant amusement only served to agitate me further. "How it happened does not matter. What matters is that it did, and I know you can smell Fae. Is that why you protected them? Christ! Is the other one Fae, too?!"

"No, Kenzi is human," he answered. "I realize I should have told you earlier, but Bo promised me she would not cause any trouble. Are you certain she used her power?"

"Yes, I'm certain!" I raked a hand through my hair then shook my head in disbelief. "What the hell is she?"

"She's a Succubus. She… well, she feeds off of sex. I'm not quite sure how it works- I've never actually met one before. I can assure you, though, she is in no way connected with the Ash or the Morrigan. She was somehow able to slip through the cracks before her ceremony. But she would tell me no more than that."

"And what makes you believe her? Have you gone completely mad in my absence? How could you so foolishly put not only your own life, but also mine and Hale's, in the hands of a woman you barely know?" I asked him, then froze as he looked away. "You're fucking her, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not," he shot back firmly.

I nodded, a humorless laugh escaping my lips, "Aye. But you want to." He didn't have an answer for that. "Have you forgotten why we are doing this?"

"No, I haven't. I think she could be useful to us."

I stared at him in incredulity, exhaling a sharp breath, "You mean you want her to join us? I refuse to make her one of our crewmembers just because you'd fancy her to service _your_ member."

He bit his lips to suppress a laugh then straightened his face. "If her influence worked against you, then she must be rather powerful, Law," he reasoned gently, using the nickname that I'd had since I was younger. It wasn't so much a nickname as a separate identity I had come up with when I dressed as a boy in order to survive on my own. That was how we had met almost twelve years ago; I had snuck aboard the ship he was serving on, unaware that it was run by a solely Fae crew. Until my rude awakening, I had not known such creatures even existed outside of lore. The only reason I had not been killed was because the captain- he was called the Ash- had found out I was immune to Fae abilities and had seen it as an advantage.

Sometimes when Dyson called me by that name, whether it be in endearment or to remind me of our shared past, I instantly felt like that person again; the helpless girl who had fled one life of slavery only to find herself thrown into another with no hope of escape.

"You should give her a chance, she might surprise you. I wouldn't ask this if I thought you were in danger," he offered.

I knew he was speaking the truth, but I still didn't like the sound of having a Fae who could influence me as she had, being aboard my ship. "She used her powers on me and you expect me to trust her?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You realize that she didn't have to stay locked in that hold, don't you? She could've done away with Blackwing but she didn't for the sake of discretion. If you were threatening her life, then her use of her power was not necessarily out of line."

Rubbing a hand over my eyes, I took a moment and struggled to logically consider his argument. Finally, I conceded, "We have about six days until we reach port. I'll decide then on whether or not they stay. But if she ever tries anything like that again, I'll have the bitch keelhauled."

Dyson laughed then nodded, "Aye, aye, Captain."

/

_The next morning…_

**((Bo's POV))**

I cringed at the sound of the stale biscuit breaking between my teeth as I sat on the edge of the bed in the sea master's cabin. Hardtack wasn't anything new to me since it was all Kenzi and I were given to eat while we were being held in the brig, but I had thought now that we were no longer captives we might be fed better. It was possible that everyone on the ship was forced to eat this, yet I couldn't help but think that my actions towards the captain the night before had ruined our chances of getting decent food. Kenzi hadn't said as much, but I knew she was thinking the same thing by the way she kept glaring at me while she gnawed on her breakfast.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen," I finally said when I couldn't take the tense silence anymore.

"I thought you said you had things under control," Kenzi muttered, tossing her half-eaten biscuit aside. It bounced off the bedside table with a loud knock before hitting the floor and rolling under the bed. I sighed. A life at sea was not as great as Bishop had made it out to be.

"I did. I mean, I do! I just… I wasn't thinking." I was tired of trying to explain myself and I'd already dealt with Dyson's reprimands last night so I didn't need hers as well. "You weren't there. She had a knife to my throat, Kenzi… and I just wanted her to like us so that we could stay. How was I supposed to know she'd realize what was happening? She's human." I knew I had used too much influence on her, though, because I was drained. We'd reach land by the week's end, but I wasn't sure if I could wait that long to feed. If I tried, then I might really lose control. The thought made me shiver.

Having been my friend for over two years now, Kenzi was sensitive to my stages of hunger. "You have Dyson. I'm sure he'll help you if it comes down to that again. Killing the captain isn't going to get us anywhere."

"I wasn't going to kill her!"

"You think I didn't see the way you were looking at her yesterday? And the way she was looking at you? You know we can't risk being-"

"I know!" I stood up and began to pace the small room, "But she needs to relax. I didn't hurt her or anything. I thought we could talk but she's just so… I don't know… _cold_."

"She's a woman on a ship- and captain at that! Of course, she would have to be intimidating in order to survive. If Dyson and Hale hadn't protected us you know what could've happened."

There was a knock at the door before I could reply. I went to open it, hoping it was just Dyson but finding Hale standing there instead.

"The captain wants you top deck," he said and I glanced at Kenzi.

Her face mirrored the anxiety I felt inside as she timidly asked, "Both of us?"

Hale shrugged, "You might as well come, too."

When he looked at me again, I saw the same look of suspicion that he'd given me last night. I winced inwardly, remembering the sharp pierce of his whistle. When I was first told he was a Siren, I'd not thought much of it. He had always been nothing but kind towards me and Kenzi, but he didn't seem so harmless now that I had endangered his captain. I still couldn't understand why he and Dyson took orders from a human, but I guess there was a lot I didn't understand about the Fae.

We hadn't made any attempt to move from the room and Hale sighed, "I strongly suggest you do not keep her waiting."

/

After two weeks living in the darkness of the hold, the sun was almost blinding when we stepped out onto the main deck and the sails snapped loudly as the wind filled them. I didn't have the broad shoulders to fill out the white shirt I'd been given, so the cuffs hung down over my hands and I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. I still wasn't use to wearing men's clothing but I had to admit they were a lot more comfortable than women's, though the stays were a little tight. They were clearly meant for a woman with smaller breasts, which I wished I had. Being around all these men while practically bursting out of my undergarments was not ideal.

A loud metallic clanging brought my attention to the other side of the deck where the crew was gathered around two figures, cheering and goading them on as their swords clashed. It didn't take long to realize they were only fighting for sport, to my relief. The feeling was short-lived, though. Once I brought a hand up to shield my eyes from the sunlight, I could see that one of the fighters was the captain and the other was a large dark man I didn't recognize.

I watched as the man charged towards the captain, blade swinging, and almost had to close my eyes. I wasn't exactly fond of the woman, but that didn't mean I wanted to see her be killed. To my surprise, however, she effortlessly blocked his attack, side-stepping as the man continued to move forward, and I cringed when she slammed the hilt of her sword into the back of his neck. The crowding crewman moved out of the way to avoid being knocked down as the man stumbled, the rail being the only thing to stop his forward motion. He steadied himself and straightened up but it was too late; the captain had the tip of her blade pressed to his back. Had it been a real fight, she would have run him through, piercing his heart, and he would be dead.

"Aphrodite's fuckin' tit, Bo," I heard Kenzi whisper in amazement and maybe horror. I looked over at her, a little worried myself. "Do you think she's going to kill us?"

"I hope not."

"Well, _that's_ reassuring," she said, crossing her arms.

The man raised his hands, shouting, "I yield," and the captain lowered her blade, taking a step back. I would've expected the man to be sore-hearted, having just been bested by a woman, but he laughed and turned around, rubbing his neck. "Got me good there, Cap'n."

"No bad blood, aye, Mason?" she asked.

"Aye. Not a drop."

Hale had gone to join the crowd of men and I saw Dyson walking towards us out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look at him as he approached.

"How fare ye?" he asked, his voice bright. At least he didn't seem mad anymore. His skin glistened with sweat and I assumed he had been fighting before we arrived.

"We, uh, we fare well. How fare you- ye?" I stuttered and heard Kenzi groan as Dyson laughed. It was hard trying to talk like the sailors. She was used to it, having grown up in the city. I wasn't and it showed.

Dyson turned away to look at the captain when she said his name and I kept my eyes on the deck as she came up to us. I was too nervous to look her in the eye, afraid of what I might see. My hunger was also flaring. Her aura had not faded, in spite of what had happened, and Dyson's wasn't much less. Being so close to them made me uneasy, especially since they were both more than appealing when I wasn't drained.

"If I remember correctly, you said you were decent with a sword," the captain said and it took a minute for me to realize she was speaking to me. I looked up, trying not to show my shock. I did say that, didn't I? I inwardly cursed my stupidity. The truth was I'd never used a sword in my life, besides the wooden ones I'd played with as a child. I had lied out of desperation the day before and, because she had still dismissed the request to stay aboard, I had completely forgotten.

"Y-yes- I mean, aye… Captain."

She raised her eyebrows and I noticed the scar that cut through the left one, leaving a small bare line. There were three other small scars I could see on her face; one on the bridge of her nose, one on the right side of her upper lip, and another on her chin. I wondered how many scars were concealed by her clothing, letting my eyes travel to her sword arm. She had rolled the sleeve up to her shoulder and I saw several more faint lines varying in size littering the tanned skin. I also couldn't help but notice how the lean muscles of her upper arm were tensed and well-defined. I had a unexpected urge to reach out and run my hand over them but immediately realized I was letting my hunger take over and averted my gaze. I caught Dyson's eye and saw the disapproval there. I wasn't sure if he had seen me studying the captain or if he was upset about my lie since he knew that I had no such skill with swords.

"Well, then let us see it," the captain said. A slight smile curled her lips and there was a glint of mischief in her eye. She had found me out.

"I'll spar with her," Dyson offered and I wondered if he had caught onto the captain's game, too.

"Nonsense, Dyson. She said she was decent, not exceptional. We want her to have a chance, aye?"

Perhaps this wasn't the best time to be proud, but I refused to step down from the challenge and give her the satisfaction. "Aye," I answered with more confidence than I actually possessed. I saw the expression of worry on Kenzi's face but ignored it.

The captain tilted her head, holding out her weapon, hilt-first, "You can use my sword, seeing as you don't have one." Once I took it, she turned on her heel and headed back towards the gathered men and Dyson nodded for me to follow her. "We have a new recruit looking to join our crew, boys," she announced and suddenly all eyes were on me, the men whistling and shouting as I made my way to the center of them all. "Wesley, you're up!"

At the captain's call, one of the men stepped into the clearing and stood across from me, eying me greedily with a grin. He was only a few years older than me from what I could tell, but a good few inches taller and well-built. If he hadn't have been so filthy, he may have even been handsome.

I saw Dyson and the captain take their place, standing behind the man. Dyson's jaw was set and he obviously wasn't thrilled with this turn of events. The captain was holding a leather satchel and had her attention focused on rummaging through its contents. The man, Wesley, took his stance and I tried my best to mimic him, holding out the sword. It was heavier than I thought it would be and it took a lot to keep it from shaking as fear pumped through my veins.

Another glance past him and I watched as the captain pulled out a T-shaped object and held it up towards the sun. She was going to send me to my death and couldn't even be bothered to watch? Anger replaced my fear and I was ready to take my frustration out on Wesley, but then the captain called out, "Stand down!" and he lowered his sword. Not sure what was happening, I did the same. "Sorry, fellas, we'll have to pick this up later," she said and a chorus of groans answered. "They're all yours, quartermaster," she told Dyson. He immediately began to shout orders and the men scrambled away in every direction. The captain made her way over to me and held out her hand. I gave her the sword back and she sheathed the weapon before locking her eyes on mine, her stare cold once more, "You lied to me about being able to fight. If we'd been attacked and I still thought you to be capable, you would be dead right now. You do understand that, don't you?"

Her irritation only fueled my own. I stood my ground and replied in a low voice, "I have other talents with which to defend myself, as you already know, Captain."

The muscle in her jaw twitched and she looked around quickly before grabbing my upper arm and pulling me out of earshot of the crewman. "Talents you cannot use in front of humans, which most of the crew are, without endangering us all. Did Dyson not explain that to you?"

If she hadn't been wearing those boots, we might have been roughly the same height. But as it was, I had to look up at her when I spoke. "Aye. He did," I said, pretending to not be affected by her scolding. I wasn't going to let this woman get to me, but being pigheaded wasn't working. She didn't have to like me, but I wanted her to be able to tolerate me so I could stay aboard. It was obviously time to switch tactics. "I am truly sorry, Captain. It was foolish of me to mislead you."

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at me and I could tell she was wary of my sudden change in behavior. "Aye… Just don't lie to me again."

"I won't," I answered and she turned her head to regard Dyson who stood by the wheel.

"Get to it, men! I'll not have idle hands on this ship! Any man not at their station will answer to the cat!" he shouted and all the men called back, "Aye!" in unison.

"What's the 'cat'?" I asked.

"Cat o' nine tails," she answered absently and I continued to stare at the side of her head, waiting for her to elaborate. She finally turned back to me with a look of confusion, "You don't know what that is?" I shook my head and she let out a humorless laugh, "My, haven't you led a charmed life?" She sighed and looked past me. "Is the other girl a seamstress or was that a lie as well?"

"No. Kenzi can sew."

The captain nodded and waved Hale over. "Show Kenzi the tears you spotted earlier in the sails. She may be able to fix them."

"What should I do?" I asked after Hale left.

"I suggest you speak with Dyson. He's in charge of the crew, I'm in charge of the battles. Tell him I've made you the new swabbie and he'll put you to work," she said before removing the three-cornered hat from her head and holding it out to me. "With skin as fair as yours this might help lessen the burn of the sun. I'll see to it that Kenzi receives one also."

I took the hat, a little surprised yet moved by the thoughtful gesture. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "Thank you."

She seemed to become uncomfortable at my words and looked away for a second, then said, "Just do as Dyson says and perhaps you can remain unacquainted with the cat for a little while longer, aye?"

Having seen soldiers do it to their superiors before, I raised my hand and touched two fingers to my forehead in salute, "Aye, aye, Captain."

The captain gave me an unamused look. "Put your hand down. This isn't the bloody Royal Navy," she muttered with a slight shake of her head, then walked away.

I rolled my eyes and started towards Dyson. There was no winning with this woman, I realized. The only thing to do was prove I could pull my own weight on the ship. "The captain said to tell you that I'm the new swabbie," I said once I was standing in front of Dyson.

He laughed, "You're rather gifted at pissing her off, eh?"

"I'm trying not to but she doesn't make it easy."

"Don't take it personally. She did give you her hat, afterall. Maybe you two will get along yet."

"Aye. Maybe," I answered half-heartedly, putting the tri-corn on and adjusting it to block the sun. "So what do swabbies do?"

"First, you'll be needing a bucket and a brush," he said and I followed as he began walking. "The swabbie is the ship's boy- well, girl in your case. It doesn't take any real skill. You scrub the decks, help in the galley, and do whatever else I assign you. The main deck is cleaned at night, but Freddy will handle that." He stopped by the barrel full of water and grabbed the bucket sitting beside it, filling it little by little with a large ladle. "He's cleaning the brig right now, so head down there and help him. When you're done, you report back to me and we'll go from there, aye?"

I fought to keep my nose from wrinkling in disgust at the mention of the brig. That was the last place on the ship I wanted to be. _Well, second to last_, I decided after catching a glimpse of the reticent captain. "Have to start somewhere, aye?" I gave Dyson a small smile to cover my contempt and took the supplies from his hands.

"Aye. Good attitude, sailor. Hopefully, you can hang onto it."

/


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for your reviews, favorites and follows! I honestly wasn't expecting so many, but it's really awesome that you all like the story. The build-up will be a little slow, so I'm trying to keep the chapters kind of long. Hope you enjoy and thank you again!

Chapter 2

**Bo**

There it was again- that damned _squeaking_ noise.

My body tensed as I slowly turned my head towards the sound and I lifted up my bucket, setting it on the bench of the cell I was cleaning. I'd thought Dyson had cleared the brig of all the rats when Kenzi and I were down here, but the half-man, half-wolf must've missed one. Maybe he had missed a whole nest. I started to really see just how many places there were to hide out of sight in this damp, dark room; every shadow held the potential to shield lurking vermin. Chills shot through me but I promised myself that if the little bastard did show itself, I would not scream. It was just a small, little, disgusting, slimy- "Shit!" I screamed, leaping to my feet when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something scurry across the floor. I jumped up onto the bench that had been my bed for almost two weeks and buried my face in my hands, shrinking back against the wet, wooden wall. My heart pounded and my stomach twitched uneasily for a few seconds before I finally caught my breath.

It was pathetic that I, a succubus who could kill a grown man with a single kiss, had this irrational fear of something no bigger than my foot. Gathering up my courage, I chanced a peek in the direction of the creature and immediately regretted it, snapping my eyes shut and cringing away. It was definitely bigger than my foot. "Oh God, please go away… please…"

"Are you alright, miss?"

I opened one eye to see Freddy standing in the entrance way and quickly pointed a finger in the general area where I'd seen the creature. "Th-there's a rat. Could you… could you just get rid of it? Please?"

The boy, who couldn't have been older than fifteen, chuckled softly and set down his bucket before sneaking up on the creature that was preoccupied with sniffing around the soggy hay coating the floor. He pounced, grabbing the huge rat by the back of its neck. It squirmed and squeaked vigorously until he pulled out a knife and slit its throat. It all happened so fast that I didn't have time to look away before the image of the animal being slaughtered was burned into my mind. Its blood had squirted all over the floor and some of it was running down Freddy's arm as he smiled and continued to hold it up. Nausea washed over me like a bucket of cold water and I could feel the blood leave my face. I covered my mouth and tried my best to hold back the gag choking my throat.

"Let me know if you find more and I'll take care of 'em for you," he said. I thought the whole display was his attempt to impress me, but then he continued, "I'm gonna take this fella to the galley. Don't know how we're doing on provisions, so we might be needing some meat."

I stared at him, horrified, as his words sunk in. "You mean to say… you people _eat rats_?"

"It's not so bad, really, miss. A few weeks of nothing but hardtack full of the weevils and you'll come 'round." He spoke more cheerfully than anyone talking about eating rats ever should and I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering back to the rodent in his hand. Blood still dripped down its tail and to the floor and I lost the battle against my stomach, grabbing my bucket and vomiting into it forcefully.

It took a few minutes, but I was finally able to regain control over my body and stop heaving. As if being locked in the brig hadn't been enough, being free on this ship wasn't turning out any better. I honestly didn't think I could handle much more but, unless I found a better option, I didn't really have a choice. Kenzi and I had to keep moving because staying on land hadn't worked out. My mother's men kept finding us and I was starting to think that at this point she didn't care whether they brought me back alive. At least on this ship we stood a chance of going unnoticed.

"We should head top deck to change your water, miss," Freddy said. "Besides, the air might do you some good."

/

After emptying my bucket into the sea, I stood at the rail and took several deep breaths of the salty air. My insides were beginning to feel normal yet there was still an ache that lingered. Usually I didn't notice my hunger as much. I had become accustomed to ignoring it even when I was drained, having been on my own for the past nine years. I had barely grown into my powers by the time I had run away, so learning control wasn't as easy as it would have been had I been guided through the transition. But I had managed to do it all the same, despite a few mishaps, and I knew when I was at risk of losing it.

I turned to go refill my bucket but stopped when I spotted Dyson and the captain standing at the other side of the deck. I took a moment to watch them, since they hadn't seen me. They were laughing about something, which seemed odd to witness. I'd been under the impression that the captain didn't laugh, ever. She came across as someone who was serious and collected at all times, but when she was with Dyson her mask of calm disappeared. For a second, I wondered if maybe they were lovers; it would explain a lot. But their auras immediately disproved that assumption.

I watched as Dyson did some sort of gesture with his hand and she nodded, grinning wide. I had already thought her to be pretty, but when she smiled and her eyes shone with humor, she was absolutely stunning. I realized that I had mistaken the look she usually held in her eyes, thinking her cold and unfeeling when, really, it was just her guard. Having walls up to protect yourself was something I was all too familiar with but hers were so thick that, if I hadn't caught this glimpse behind them, I'd have thought they were all she truly was. I swallowed when I felt my heart stutter in my chest and found myself wondering what it'd feel like to be the one to make her smile like that.

She turned her head my way unexpectedly and our eyes locked. I froze, embarrassed about being caught but not being able to look away. Her smile faded and concern flashed through her features before her mask shielded her once more. I averted my eyes and hurried over to the water barrel, then stood by Freddy and waited as he used the ladle to refill his bucket. My hands were shaking. Soon, I heard footsteps approaching from behind.

"Bo." It was Dyson. I let out a steady breath of relief as some of the tension left my muscles and turned to face him. "The captain sent me over to see if you're alright. You do look a little green."

I opened my mouth to assure him I was fine, not wanting the captain to think me any weaker than she already did, but Freddy interrupted before I could, "She got sick when she seen me kill a rat. Suppose she ain't use to blood yet, sir."

Dyson smiled slightly and nodded to Freddy, "Aye. You go on to your duties, Fred. I'll send her down in a bit."

"Aye, sir."

"Follow me," he said once Freddy left.

"I'm feeling better, honestly-" I tried to protest but he cut me off.

"That was an order, Bo."

/

He had led me below deck and we entered the galley to find the man who'd been sword fighting with the captain earlier. He smiled when he saw us. "How fare ye, sir?"

"Alright, Mason. How's your neck, man?"

"I've had worse. Thinking the cap'n went easy on me 'cause of this," Mason said and tapped his large, bandaged upper arm. He turned his attention to me, "Don't believe we've met yet, lass."

Despite his towering figure, the man seemed to be good spirited so I gave him a polite smile. "My name is Bo, sir."

He laughed heartily, "No need to be formal with me. The name's Mason. Pleasure to meet ya, Bo."

"You as well."

"I best be gettin' this top deck before the boys start griping," he said, hoisting a large pot off the counter.

"Hold on." Dyson grabbed a flagon and took the ladle out of the pot to fill it. "There we go. I'll see you up there." Mason nodded and continued on his way. "Drink this. It should help," Dyson said, holding the flagon out to me.

It smelled and tasted a little sweet but I could tell it was mostly water. "What's in this?"

"Rum. Keeps the water from going stale in the barrels. You've never had grog?"

"Not that I remember. Like I told you before, I've not been on a ship in over ten years." I took another drink and felt myself begin to relax until I realized where we were. "Dyson, Freddy said he was going to bring the rat to the galley…"

He gave me a perplexed look then laughed, "We don't eat rats. Mind you, I've heard of some less fortunate crews having to resort to such a thing but I've never been a part of one and, I can assure you, neither has Freddy."

I instantly felt foolish for actually believing the boy's lie. "Is there any chance you could not tell the captain about this?"

"Afraid I don't have any say in that. Freddy has the biggest damn mouth on this ship. I'd reckon the whole crew knows by now."

"Great. Another reason for her to think me useless on this ship."

"Don't get yourself down about it, Bo. You seem to put her on a pedestal but she's not perfect."

"I never said she was. But I'm certain she's never needed someone to kill a small rodent for her." Thinking back to my earlier musings of wanting to know what it'd be like to make her smile, I regretted them. I could just imagine her laughing at my expense. Then again, I could just as easily imagine her rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Dyson offered softly.

"I appreciate you trying to make me feel better but I'm not exactly fond of being lied to. That is most likely the only common trait the captain and I share."

He laughed, "Just because I said it to make you feel better doesn't mean it's a lie. Though, I would like it if you didn't tell her I told you that. It was many years ago."

His insinuation towards their past piqued my interest yet I knew I shouldn't press him to explain further. During the weeks he had visited me in the brig, he had always been so vague about the captain to the point where I hadn't even known she was a 'she' until we met the day before. I gave him a soft smile, "That's nice to hear."

"To be frank, the person you should be trying to impress is me. I have final say when it comes to the crew, after all." He gave me a look I knew all too well and his aura brightened slightly as if to further confirm his intent. I felt the ache inside me flare and took a long drink from my flagon.

I had every intention of keeping the conversation headed in the same direction; if I did need someone to feed from in the coming days, he was my best option. But since he had hinted at his position of being the quartermaster, my mind was soon distracted. "What's a cat o' nine tails?"

His expression of confusion was almost comical. He was clearly put off by my dismissal of his previous comment but answered the question after a few seconds. "It's a whip. And a bloody brutal one at that. When wielded correctly, I've seen it tear flesh straight from bone."

"You do that to your crewmen?"

"I've never had to. The mere threat is enough to keep them in line. I'm fortunate enough to say I've not been on either end."

I felt a rush of relief. "Has the captain?"

At my words, his aura lessened considerably and he looked away. "She's been in charge for a day. She's not had to enforce any punishments as of yet," he said. "We should get back to work." He turned to walk away and I was left confused by his reaction. Knowing I had upset him, I hurried forward to grab his arm and stop him. I needed to keep things agreeable between us since he was most likely my only hope for staying on the ship and in control of my hunger.

"I'm sorry if I've said something wrong. Kenzi is always telling me I'm too curious for my own good," I said, offering a small smile when he turned to face me.

His features softened and he nodded. "Aye, there may be some truth to the girl's words. I understand you have questions about the captain, but I ought to make it clear now that it is not my place to answer them. I'm not encouraging you to ask them of her- frankly, it's us who should be asking the questions of you. But should you do so, I suggest you choose your words wisely, Bo. It'd be a shame to see you keelhauled."

"Keelhauled? What does that mean?"

A smile reappeared on his face. "I'll explain later. Back to work, sailor."

/

"My skin is on fire!" Kenzi groaned, gingerly sitting on the bed. Even though the captain had made good on her word and found Kenzi a hat, it hadn't been much help. Her face, neck, arms and chest had still been terribly burned by the sun while working on the sails during the day and now that we were back in the cabin, we were both exhausted, sore and starving. "Bo, you have to do something," she whimpered. "I can barely move."

I felt bad for her but had no idea how to give her any relief. "Like what, Kenz?"

She went to lie back on the bed but immediately leaned forward again, hissing in pain, "I don't know! Knock me out or something!"

"I'm not going to do that. Maybe Dyson can help. He should be here soon with food." I stretched my aching back and felt a pop, then went to sit by her. The thought of food led my mind back to our breakfast of hardtack and then I remembered how Kenzi's biscuit had rolled under the bed. I quickly moved to the floor and got down on my hands and knees, trying to locate the discarded bread.

"Bo? What are you doing?"

"I've seen enough rats today. I'd rather not deal with anymore," I mumbled and then heard a soft laugh followed by another groan. It was too dark to see beneath the bed, the only light in the room being two small candles. I grabbed one from the bedside table and then continued my search, immediately spotting the biscuit. As I went to reach for it, I saw what looked to be a piece of paper sticking out from underneath the hay-filled mattress and carefully eased it free. Unfolding it, I saw roughly scribbled drawings of what looked to be trees, mountains and a beach. The writing wasn't in any language I'd seen before, just various symbols of backwards 'L's, upside down 'T's, and some other odd lines. It must have been some kind of code.

"What is that?" Kenzi asked, not bothering to wait for an answer and instead snatching the paper from my hands. As she looked at it in confusion, I grabbed the hardtack and set it on the table then joined her on the bed. "This must be a treasure map," she said excitedly and pointed at the paper. "Look! The 'X' marks where it's buried! Do you see it?"

"Are you certain?"

"Aye! We're going to be rich, BoBo! Screw this sailing shit! Once we get this treasure we can move somewhere where your harpy-bitch of a mother won't ever find us again!"

"Do you even know where this treasure is?" I was finding it extremely hard to believe that we had somehow found the answer to all our problems. There was no point in getting my hopes up. I had already tried the optimistic approach when we'd first came aboard the _Lex Mare_ and, so far, everything was seeming worse by the hour.

"No, but I'm certain Bishop will. We're going back to Port Royal so we might as well go see him while we're there."

I smiled at the thought of seeing Bishop again. He was a very kind- albeit shady- man who was like a father to Kenzi. When I had met her two years ago after I'd saved her from being caught pickpocketing by a gang of guards, she had brought me back to their little house and Bishop had welcomed me with open arms, taking me under his wing. That's how I came to use my powers to steal. It wasn't the most honorable living, but it was survival and for the first time in my life, I had somewhere I felt like I belonged. It only took a few months for him to figure out I was Fae, like him, and when my mother's men caught up to me again, we had all packed our things and moved to Port Royal. Unfortunately, we were only safe for a year. It was Bishop who came up with the plan for us to sneak onto the _Lex Mare _while he stayed behind to mislead the hunters. I didn't want to upset Kenzi, but I knew there was a heavy chance that Bishop would no longer be there. I just hoped he was still alive. "Shouldn't we tell Dyson and the captain?"

She stared at me in disbelief, then shook her head, "Sometimes I wonder how you lasted so long without me, BoBo. You trust far too easily. You cannot say anything to anyone on the ship, alright?"

I nodded and watched as she folded the map, reaching over to open the bedside table's drawer and putting it inside right as someone knocked. She quickly closed it and adjusted her position on the bed while I got up to open the door.

"Brought you two some turtle stew," Hale said, holding up two bowls.

I wondered for a second why he had come instead of Dyson but took the offered food gratefully. It had an odd smell and I had never eaten turtle before but I figured it was better than more hardtack. "Thank you, Hale."

Kenzi jumped off the bed and let out a little cry, apparently having forgotten to limit her movement to avoid discomfort. She cautiously walked the rest of the way and grabbed one of the bowls from me, immediately shoveling a large spoonful of stew into her mouth. She made an odd face, seeming to judge the taste before chewing. "My compliments to the cook," she said, food still in her mouth.

Hale smiled, "I'll be sure to tell Mason. Anything else you ladies need?"

"Um, yes. Do you have any sort of poultice for Kenzi's skin?" I asked him. "It's burned rather badly."

He took a moment to observe the girl beside me as she nodded and continued to eat without stopping to breathe. "I can help you get to sleep if you like."

I raised my eyebrows, shocked by the forward comment, and Kenzi nearly choked on her food, "Excuse me?"

"I didn't mean…" he backtracked quickly. "My _whistle_. I can put you to sleep. If you want. That's all."

"Ohhh," she said. "Alright. Let me finish this and then we'll do that."

/

Hale left after lulling Kenzi into a deep sleep. I sat on the bed next to her and ate my food slowly. The turtle was chewy and had a musky taste but it wasn't the worst thing I'd ever eaten. Reaching over, I let my hand hover above Kenzi's mouth to make sure she was still breathing then set my empty bowl on the bedside table.

I was tired but sleep still seemed far away and without my friend to distract me, all I could think about was my hunger. I hoped that Dyson wasn't still upset. Thinking back to the look he'd given me this morning on deck when he'd seen me staring at the captain and how his aura had lessened when we were in the galley, I got the feeling he might have been jealous that I seemed to be more interested in her than him. I almost laughed. If it wasn't for my hunger, I would easily be able to dismiss both of them. Sex was a necessity but companionship was not. I had Kenzi, my best friend, for that. The only use I had for a lover was feeding. Not that Dyson wasn't a good man; he clearly was and I owed him a lot for what he'd done. However, like the captain, I preferred not to get close to people. It was easier that way and honestly, I'd never met anyone I wanted that type of relationship with.

My thoughts were halted by a soft knock at the door and I went to answer it. Maybe this time it would be Dyson and I'd be able to deal with my problem and get some sleep.

To my surprise- and contempt- it was the captain on the other side and I instantly felt nervous.

"Good evening," she said. "Hale told me about Kenzi. I brought some St. John's Wort to remedy the burns. May I come in?"

I was utterly stunned by her unexpectedly polite and soft-spoken demeanor and had to replay the words in my head to understand what she'd said. "St. John's what?"

She sighed and I saw the flash of annoyance in her eyes. For some reason, seeing that made me feel more at ease than her previously calm front. "It is a plant with healing properties that will help with the pain. Now, can I come in?" she explained with an edge to her tone.

I opened the door wider and waved her inside, making sure to keep the gesture aloof. She let out a sharp breath as she entered and I saw that muscle in her jaw twitch again. I had to admit it was sort of thrilling, baiting her to see what kind of rise I would get. I knew I couldn't push it, though. The fact that she was even attempting to be civil with me said that maybe she didn't completely loathe my presence. Of course, her aura also said that but I knew that just because someone was sexually appealing didn't mean you had to like them as a person. So, I supposed in a way our feelings were mutual.

Closing the door, I stood and watched as she sat down on the bed by Kenzi and began applying the medicine to her skin. Her movements were sure and her face showed her concentration as she used a cloth to carefully distribute the oily mixture.

"Where did you learn about medicine?" I let the question slip before I could stop myself. Remembering Dyson's earlier warning, I quickly added, "If I may ask?"

She paused briefly, then continued to work, giving a vague answer, "A friend taught me some things."

"Have you ever had to amputate?"

There was another pause, this one longer. I was sure she was going to ignore the question, but then she replied softly, "Aye. Once." Before I could ask anything else, she cut in, "Is Kenzi your claimed human?"

"Kenzi doesn't belong to anyone but herself," I said firmly.

The captain looked at me for the first time since entering the room, eyeing me with a pensive expression. She nodded slightly and then returned to her task. Nothing else was said until she had finished and stood up from the bed. "I'll make more and have someone bring it by in the morning. She should stay below deck for at least a day or two to let it heal."

"Aye, Captain, I'll tell her."

She started towards the door then stopped a few feet away and turned towards me. "How old are you?"

I was caught off guard by the odd question but since she had answered mine, I felt compelled to do the same. "I'm twenty-five."

"How is it that you have no fealty to Light or Dark? Your ceremony should have taken place a near decade ago and I don't imagine they simply let you remain undecided."

I knew the subject was bound to be brought up at some point but I hadn't thought it would be tonight and I didn't have a ready reply. "I guess I'm just lucky."

It was clear that my answer hadn't satisfied her, yet she didn't seem as irritated as I believed she would be. Instead, the corner of her mouth faintly curved upwards and she ducked her head trying to hide it. "I see." When she looked up at me again, every trace of amusement gone from her face. "I need to know what kind of trouble you are in if you wish to become a part of this crew. The human crew is temporary. Soon, they will be replaced by Fae and Dyson seems to think you'll be of use to our cause."

"What do you mean?" I was beginning to become frustrated by her and Dyson's cryptic words. He had brought this 'cause' up before, but refused to explain what exactly it was. One thing I was certain of, however, was that she, Dyson and Hale weren't normal pirates. I knew that whatever they were after went beyond looting merchant ships and living as lawless criminals.

"What I mean is you can either tell me what you're running from and, depending on what it is, I'll consider letting you and Kenzi remain aboard, or you can continue to play your cards close and both of you will be left in Port Royal to fend for yourselves- which I'm assuming would not be ideal, seeing as you were desperate enough to steal aboard a pirate ship to escape that city in the first place."

Damn her, but she did make a good point. I didn't know what to say. It didn't seem smart to just tell her everything without a guaranteed position on the ship. I also had the feeling that if we were to stay on, the second the captain revealed her 'cause' it would not be easy to leave. "I suppose I have some thinking to do," I muttered, looking away from her hard stare.

"Aye. I suppose you do. I'll leave you to it."

/

**Lauren**

_Darkness surrounds me. The kind of dark where you struggle to figure out whether your eyes are open or closed. The kind of dark that makes you feel like you're in a void and there could be people all around you but it doesn't matter; it still feels as though it is empty. I am completely alone in this place and I can feel myself turning into nothing. Then it happens; a faint red light appears straight ahead. It could be leagues away or mere inches. There's no way to tell. I try to reach out my hand but it won't move, something is holding it down. I try the other one but find it is in the same situation. I can't feel my legs beneath me. The light is growing, burning brighter, spreading and becoming orange at its core. I don't know if I am moving towards it or if it is moving towards me. I can't feel my legs. _Am I walking?

_Now I know it's getting closer. I can feel the heat emanating from it. Sweat forms like beads on my skin but not because of the temperature. It's the cold sweat of fear. I can't move and it's closing in on me, its core white now, surrounded by yellow that fades into orange and then red. It's burning white hot. Everything makes sense now. The silence is suffocating as the cauterizing iron creeps towards its destination, ready to leave its eternal mark on my flesh. I know I'm screaming but I can't hear it. The collar of my shirt is ripped open by invisible hands and I feel the heat on my chest, right over my heart. I'm begging now. Pleading. I'm helpless. The iron presses against my skin and-_

I sat up in my hammock so fast that I fell over the side, tangled in the blanket. Sharp pain shot through both my knees and up my thighs and I felt the hard impact reverberate through my spine. I was gasping, clutching my chest where my heart threatened to beat itself to exhaustion. I was certain it would stop soon, too overwhelmed to go on. I fell onto my side, bringing my knees up to fortify the chamber that kept my heart inside of me. My hands were starting to go numb, their warmth replaced by tingles and ice. In an attempt to cool my overheated face, I pressed my cheek against the floor_. Breathe_.

I shook hard, chills taking over my whole body, and hugged my knees tighter to my chest. _Focus. Breathe._ I held my breath for a few seconds, only feeling my heart pounding hard, then let the breath out slowly_. I am not dying_. I counted my inhales and exhales for what seemed hours before my heart rate was almost at a normal pace. I relaxed my grip as the tension in my limbs was replaced by fatigue.

Laying there, exhaustion made me unable to force myself to move just yet. I should have felt relieved. I was able to regain control faster this time. But I wasn't relieved- I was angry. This was the third night in a row I had been incapacitated by the same nightmare. My hand made its way to the mark over my heart; the brand of the Ash, an everlasting reminder that despite this illusion of freedom, I would always be owned. It was a chain of which I would never be ridden.

I couldn't understand why this was happening now. It had been twelve years since I was branded. The truth was, I still didn't remember the weeks before I was caught on the Ash's ship. And after I had been marked, the delirium of fever had taken away the weeks following the incident. Over the months after that, the dream had occurred almost every night with the same outcome. But she had been there before, talking me through and holding me. She had held my heart inside my chest back then but now I had to face the terror alone. Tears stung my eyes and I fought to swallow back the ache as her face flashed in my mind. I couldn't breakdown. Ciara was gone. I had to get over it.

Pushing myself up, I stood on shaky and unsure legs then bent down to grab the blanket. When I straightened up, however, I was forced to pause and inhale a deep breath, dizziness clouding my head. I looked around the captain's cabin. The mattress was gone, hence my sleeping in a hammock strung up in the corner. I had tried to sleep in the crew's quarters, but during the second night I'd had the dream for the first time and had to stagger into the corner, hiding behind a few barrels so I wouldn't wake the sleeping men around me. I couldn't risk them seeing me in that vulnerable a state. The next day, Dyson and I had thrown the bloody mattress overboard and I moved into the cabin, but I hadn't told him why I chose to do so. I trusted him with my life and knew he wouldn't judge me for it, but I was judging myself.

The room was dimly lit by the blue light of the coming sunrise. I knew Dyson would be heading to sleep soon. His watch ended at first light, leaving Mason to act as quartermaster until he awoke at midday. I quickly got dressed and went top deck.

"Up early again, Captain?" Hale asked once I was outside.

"Aye. It'd be a shame to miss the sunrise on such a clear day." I gave him a smile, hoping it didn't look as strained as it felt.

"Indeed."

I scanned the deck and saw Dyson by the helm alone then raised my gaze high, looking up to the crow's nest where Wesley sat watching the sea for threats. "May I ask a favor of you, Hale?"

"Of course, Captain. Anything."

"Meet me in my cabin after I speak with Dyson. I require your assistance for a rather important matter."

"Aye, Captain. I'll be there."

I nodded and made my way towards the quartermaster who was currently rubbing his tired eyes. "Is night watch becoming too exhausting for you, old man?"

"Nay, never. I was simply trying to ward off an itch. The flies seem to enjoy me a touch too much this morning."

"That's understandable. You would do well with a quick bathe," I teased, beginning to fall back into my usual calm.

"Aye. Perhaps I'll consider it tomorrow," he supplied in good nature before turning towards the east, already knowing the reason I had come to stand beside him. I followed suit, gazing at the horizon as the sun began its slow ascent to the heavens.

_Aye, just look at that, Law. You shouldn't look so glum in the face of such beauty. With a new sun comes a new day, full of endless possibilities. Even for you. Don't you ever forget that, dear heart._

It was Ciara's voice that filled my head. She always use to say things like that when I was young and had to wake before dawn to tend to my duties. Back then, I would brush her off with a scowl, annoyed that she was always so bright in the early hours, and she would laugh. I hadn't believed the words of consolation, detesting my existence as a slave, but now I would give anything to have her there beside me to witness this moment. Sunrises always made me miss her terribly. Looking to Dyson, I saw the faraway look in his eyes and knew he was thinking of her as well. Neither of us had been the same after Ciara was killed, but he had changed more so, having lost his mate. She had been my best friend and the pain was still acute two years later, so I honestly couldn't begin to imagine the emptiness he felt.

We stood there in a reverent silence until he finally turned to me and gave a soft smile, "'Tis a new day, Law."

I nodded, "Aye. We shan't waste a moment, my friend."

/

"I need you to use your ability on me," I explained to Hale once he came to my cabin. "I need to know if I've somehow become vulnerable." I knew I had put this off long enough. In the days that had passed since Bo had succeeded in using her influence on me, the thought that I had lost my protection had caused me to be constantly on edge, which could have been the reason I was having nightmares.

"I understand, Lauren. I have also been wondering about it. I suppose I could try to put you to sleep."

I nodded and watched as he straightened himself, taking a deep breath and then pursing his lips. He let out a low whistle and I waited with my heart in my throat for something to happen, but it never did.

The whistle stopped and he smiled, "It seems you've still got it. That's a great relief, aye?"

I had thought finding out that I was still immune would bring me comfort, but it only proved to worry me more. Why was it that Bo had been able to influence me when Hale could not? I didn't know what exactly it was about me that made Fae abilities useless, but I was grateful for it and hadn't let myself question the gift before. All that really mattered was that it had saved my life countless times. Now, I needed answers and it was all so frustrating because it wasn't as if I could ask my mother- she had died when I was only four years old. And I had no idea who my father was since my mother had been a courtesan. The only other person who might share my gift was gone now, too. My heart clenched painfully as it always did at the thought of my younger sister and I fought to clear my mind of her.

"This doesn't make any sense, Hale," I muttered, beginning to pace the room. "How is it that she's the only one who can do it? She's not been on this earth even a fraction of the time you and Dyson have and yet she can use her ability against me while yours remains ineffective and Dyson still cannot change form in my presence."

"I've no notion of thought that could explain it. But I believe that your best move is to let her remain aboard the ship to fight alongside us."

"How would that be my best move? It sounds like madness."

"Let me explain, alright?" he asked and I stopped my pacing, reluctantly nodding my consent for him to continue. "It is better that she remain with us so that she does not end up against us. You're aware of the saying 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer', aye?"

"Aye."

"Well this is the exact reason for such a saying. If you don't try to appease her, she could easily become your downfall."

"That won't happen. Her ability can only work through touch and I'll not be so foolish to allow her to get that close again."

He sighed, "You cannot always expect to be so vigilant, Lauren. By pushing her away, you are creating an unnecessary risk. She's actually quite a nice girl, as is her friend."

My mind wandered back to the brief conversation I'd had with Bo three days ago, remembering the conviction in her voice when I asked if her friend was claimed_. Kenzi does not belong to anyone but herself._

The response had caught me off guard. It almost seemed as though she believed humans were equal to Fae, which was an ideal that, sadly enough, Dyson and Hale didn't even possess. If I had not been immune to their abilities, I suspected that they would not have become my friends to begin with or treated me with respect.

Bo and I had barely said a word to each other since that conversation and I was honestly a little irritated that she had yet to come to me and explain her situation. We would be reaching Port Royal the day after next and I had thought the request a reasonable one; I couldn't just allow her to stay without knowing what trouble followed her. It's true that we'd had a rather rough start, but I had tried to be polite the other night- at Dyson's request- and she had still behaved immaturely. I was certain that even with my best effort we would not be able to reach a common and civil ground- especially not within the next two days. Having that extra stress on my ship did not seem worth it, but Hale spoke with sense. I couldn't dismiss her and hope I didn't come to regret it. Holding any form of hope always seemed to backfire on me.

"You're right. I will try to do as you've suggested, but I cannot promise I will succeed," I told him. "We should be getting to work, though. Thank you for your help, Hale."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Lauren**

I walked the deck, watching as the crew manipulated the riggings so that the ship would be in full sail. The wind had just about abandoned us and it was now past midday. I hoped it returned soon or else our arrival in Port Royal would be delayed, which was quite an unneeded nuisance. It was harder to sail at night due to lack of bodies to man the stations, therefore most of the distance was covered during the day.

"It's not looking good," Dyson said from behind me. "Seems the gods have taken against us."

"Aye. Even the clouds appear to be stagnant," I mumbled. It was almost too quiet without the snap of the sails catching wind and my exhaustion was starting to overtake my eyes, making the lids heavy. I stifled a yawn and looked around the ship, my gaze stopping on Kenzi at the other side as an idea came to my mind. I made my way over to her. We hadn't spoken much since we'd met, but I supposed there might be a chance that she would be more forthcoming than her companion when it came to their past. "How fare ye, Kenzi? Have your burns healed somewhat?"

She looked at me and the surprise at my attempt to initiate conversation was evident on her face as she straightened up, "Aye, Captain. My thanks for the medicine, by the way. It certainly made the pain more bearable."

"Glad to hear it." I honestly didn't know how to ask the questions I needed to, wary of the fact that she and Bo might suffer from the same personality ailment. My eyes settled on her hands that bore makeshift bandages on almost every fingertip. "It would seem the needle isn't agreeing with you, aye?"

"I've never had to mend fabric as thick as osnaburg before, but I'm doing my best." Her tone was slightly defensive and I was quick to ease her, nodding my understanding.

"You've done well and your services are much appreciated. Would you like me to look at your hands? It might do well to soak them in rum. Infection is a difficult thing to avoid on a ship."

She smiled, signaling that my words had served their purpose. "I'd rather drink this said rum instead of wasting it on a few minor cuts."

"Ah, so you enjoy your drink, then?"

"Aye, like a pirate enjoys a pocket full of gold and a port full of whores, Captain," she said with a smirk, obviously becoming more at ease in my presence as she crossed her arms and leaned back against the rail.

I couldn't help but give a small smile at the remark. "Aye. Perhaps you'd like to partake with Dyson and me later this evening?" A part of me was sorry I hadn't chose to speak with the girl sooner. A few drinks would most likely be all it took to extract from her the answers I sought. It certainly seemed a more attractive option than trying to make nice with Bo.

"And here I was beginning to think you were an odd lot of pirates. I'd been told it was hard to find a truly sober sailor at sea, yet I've not seen even one of you imbibe anything but grog."

"Clearly you've not noticed Dyson's ever present flask, then," I said, nodding towards my friend just as, sure enough, he unscrewed the latch of his flask and took a hearty swig before replacing it in the breast of his waistcoat.

"Well, I'll be damned! I knew he was holding out on me!"

"So, should I expect you on deck tonight?"

"You can count on that, Captain," she answered excitedly. "Would it be alright if Bo came along as well?"

I had to actively restrain myself from groaning at the request. It seemed this wasn't going to be so simple after all. "Aye… the more, the merrier…"

/

The sun had begun to set and unfortunately, we were still all but dead in the water. The crew lazed about, not sure what to do with themselves as they waited for supper to arrive. I sighed and decided to go to my cabin before looking for Dyson who had disappeared below deck some time ago. Maybe the whole crew could take the night off. With everyone on deck and drinking it would be easier to speak with Kenzi if there were other things to distract her friend. Not to mention that it would also serve to boost the men's currently waning morale.

As I was walking down the hall towards my room, I heard the sound of clashing swords coming from the sea master's cabin and a grunt that unmistakably belonged to Bo. Ice seized my heart at the sound and, without thought, I drew my blade and flung open the door, only to find out that there was no real danger. Dyson and Bo both froze and stared at me, obviously startled by the intrusion on what appeared to be him giving her a lesson in swordsmanship.

"Lauren? Is everything alright?" Dyson asked, eyeing my drawn cutlass.

I quickly sheathed the weapon and cursed under my breath. "I heard fighting and thought someone was trying to run her through," I explained, motioning towards the woman who, in turn, gave me an odd look. I turned my attention back to Dyson. "What's going on here?"

"I've been teaching Bo some techniques the past few days. Perhaps I should have warned you beforehand. My apologies, Captain."

Though his words were calm, his eyes were begging me not to be upset about this. There was a reason he hadn't told me; he didn't think I would agree with it. And I didn't. But not for the reason he thought. "I understand. However, I cannot allow this to continue," I said, then held up a hand to silence him when he began to protest. "You of all people should know that a man cannot properly instruct a woman in swordplay, Dyson. I do not mean to insult your skills, but that would be impossible, even for you." I directed my next words to Bo, "If you wish to continue these lessons, meet me in the brig tomorrow after you've completed your duties and I will teach you."

She raised her eyebrows in shock at my offer, which was understandable. I wasn't exactly pleased with myself for making it, either, but I had told Hale I would try to appease her and this seemed the best opportunity I would have. Finally, she said, "The brig?"

"Aye. It has more room for such a thing and it wouldn't be wise to display your incompetence to the crew."

Her expression changed to one of irritation and I immediately regretted my choice of words. Calling her incompetent hadn't been meant as an insult but I should have known that was how she would take it. Though, perhaps it had worked out for the best because I saw that same look in her eyes that had been there the day we met. "Then I will see you in the brig, Captain."

"Good." I looked to Dyson, "I was wondering, since we haven't made any headway today and most likely won't get much further tonight, maybe we should weigh anchor and give the crew a much deserved break. Most have been doing the jobs of two if not three men and, seeing as we have a surplus of provisions, it'd be a shame to waste a nice evening such as this. What say you, quartermaster?"

"I say that's a damn fine idea, Captain. I'll go inform the men and have Mason help carry a barrel of rum top deck," he replied happily and then left the room, leaving me alone with Bo, who was still eyeing me with a look of disdain.

I cleared my throat, mentally cursing myself for the second offer I was about to make to her in the past five minutes, but knowing it was the decent thing to do. "You should remain close to Dyson and me if you choose to join the celebration… for your own safety. The men tend to lose their manners once they've had their fill of rum, you see."

"I appreciate your concern, Captain, but I am fully capable of taking care of myself."

It was hard to mistake the venom that laced her words. I sighed, exhausted from lack of sleep and quickly tiring of her attitude. "I understand that we didn't exactly begin this voyage on good terms, but I am trying to be amiable here. You could at least attempt to do so, as well."

"If your idea of being nice is calling me incompetent, then I think I'm being _amiable_ enough."

_Good God_, this woman was infuriating. I was finding it hard to maintain my composure and knew it would be best to end this now, but my pride would not allow it. I couldn't allow her speak to me in such a disrespectful way. "Are you even aware of what 'incompetent' means?"

"Yes. It means useless," she shot back.

"Aye, it does. Yet, another way of defining it would be 'lack of skills'. And in respect to swordsmanship, I think it is fair to say you _lack those skills_ and are, therefore, incompetent. Just as I am incompetent when it comes to pacifying you. It is not my problem that you mistook what I said, but next time, I will be sure to explain in great detail what I mean so as not to upset you. How does that sound? Shall we make an accord?" I couldn't help the sarcastic reply. She had set my nerves on edge.

She stepped closer, her eyes locked on mine, and replied calmly. "Aye, maybe we should so you can stop pretending to be polite, Captain. You're clearly not going to get past what happened that night."

I shook my head and couldn't stop the smile of disbelief that curled my lips, "And why should I? That's the problem with your kind- you don't see anything wrong with what you did, do you?" She furrowed her brow in confusion and I continued, "You all think that using your abilities on humans- treating us like chattel- is perfectly fine."

"It's not as though I hurt you. I only did it because I didn't know what else to do. And I cannot speak on behalf of all Fae, but I certainly don't think that way at all."

"If you believe taking away someone's choice is harmless, then it would seem that you do," I told her, and just like that, the fire in her eyes was extinguished. In its place, there was only hurt before she gathered herself.

"The funny thing about my ability, Captain," she began coolly, "is that I can read people's auras, and I have to say, yours is rather bright."

"What are you talking about?"

"I may have used my influence on you, but I don't believe I took away your choice. I can see how much you want me. I merely helped you to act upon it," she whispered, staring into my eyes as though she saw right through them and then pushing past me and leaving the room.

_Well, fuck me_.

/

**Bo**

The deck was thumping beneath me as the men sang and danced, stomping their feet to an offbeat rhythm. Kenzi was dancing, too; her arm linked with Hale's as they skipped in circles. I just stood off to the side of the deck and watched, still fuming from my earlier encounter with the captain. Her words had cut deeper than I would have liked to admit. How dare she imply that I thought myself superior to humans? My best friend was human and I would sacrifice my life for her without even the slightest hesitation. My grip tightened on the flagon in my hand as I thought about the real reason her comment had hurt me. The faces of my mother's thralls flashed in my mind; their vacant eyes were windows to their thoughtless minds. That was what it was like to have your choice ripped away. I was _not_ my mother and I never would be.

I looked across the deck to where the captain stood, leaning against the rail and chugging the rum from her flagon. That must have been the third or fourth drink she'd had in the short time since she appeared top deck almost an hour after the festivities began. I gritted my teeth in frustration at the worry that managed to work itself into my head; why should I care what she decided to do with herself? If she wanted to drink herself into oblivion, that was her choice. God forbid I attempt to take it away, right?

My mind wandered back to the earlier incident when she had barged into the room while Dyson and I were sparring. I cursed myself for thinking- just for a moment- that she might actually give a damn about my wellbeing. Turning away, I brought my own drink to my lips and sipped it.

The rum was amazingly strong and it made my lips tingle and my throat burn as I forced it down. Unlike Kenzi and everyone else on the ship, I usually wasn't much of a drinker. It made it hard to stay in control. But tonight, I needed something to calm my nerves and as I scanned the men, my eyes settled on one of them and I knew I wouldn't have to worry about keeping control much longer.

I caught Wesley's eyes and gave a smile. He was the least unappealing of the crew and, as he started over towards me, I knew he was willing, despite whatever the captain had to say about it. But before he reached me, Dyson appeared and Wesley turned his attention back to his friends.

"Care to dance, milady?" Dyson asked with a smile and held out his hand to me.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood right now, Dyson. Perhaps later."

He nodded and withdrew his hand, then moved to stand beside me, lowering his voice, "Kenzi told me that you were struggling with your hunger. I just want you to know that I'm here if you should need me."

I sent a glare in my best friend's direction but she was too preoccupied to notice. Looking to him, I made an effort to smile, "That's very kind of you, but I make it a point not to feed from my friends." And it was true; I did consider him to have become a friend. But I also knew that if I were to resort to feeding from him, he would most likely take it for more than it was. I didn't know whether or not I would be comfortable with that. After all, I definitely wasn't going to stay aboard the ship after what had transpired between the captain and me. We would be parting ways in two days and the chance that I would see him again was slim to none; meaning that I wouldn't have to worry about him following me around for long, so maybe feeding from him wouldn't be a bad idea in these circumstances. I instantly pushed the thought away, feeling guilty. I wasn't going to do that to him.

"I understand," he answered and I saw the disappointment cross his features before he was able to hide it. "May I ask what happened between you and the captain?"

Once again, irritation overtook me. "Why do you think something happened? Did she say something to you?"

"She didn't have to. I have two perfectly capable eyes and I can see that both of you seem to be out of sorts. Before I left your cabin, I had thought everything was rather agreeable between you."

I sighed, "I don't really wish to discuss it. It doesn't matter, anyway. You should go have fun with your friends. And don't worry about me. I'll be alright."

I could tell he didn't want to go, but as always, he respected my wishes, nodding and saying he would come find me later for that dance. I returned my attention to Wesley, catching his eye for the second time. He came over, the slight swagger to his step betraying his high level of intoxication. In his current state, getting him back to my cabin would not take long and I was grateful for it since I was desperately in need of a good distraction.

/

After only minutes of polite small talk, we were in the sea master's cabin. He pressed me against the wall and proceeded to place sloppy kisses up the side of my neck. Luckily, my hunger was strong enough to overcome the disgust I would usually feel at such clumsy and oafish advances. I grabbed his face and brought his mouth to mine, immediately starting to pull chi from his lips. But after the second or third time, my hands found his shoulders and I pushed him away. Why was it that the captain's face had come to mind? The brief flash disturbed me and all of a sudden, none of this felt right.

"What's goin' on?" he slurred.

The meager amount of chi had erased all effects of the rum and, with a sober mind, I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I can't do this. You should go."

He continued to stare at me in confusion as I slipped out from between him and the wall and made my way over to the door, opening it. I took a deep breath then went to turn back to him. But before I could apologize again, a brilliant burst of pain spread from my temple and everything went dark.

/

**Lauren**

I stared down at my refilled flagon, seeing the rippling image of my reflection in the rum. My head felt heavy from the sheer amount of alcohol that clouded it. Perhaps I should have paced myself but I couldn't get rid of the tightness in my chest. I brought the drink to my lips and took several more swigs before looking at my surroundings.

The sounds around me were somewhat muffled and even though my eyes were glancing around the ship, my mind wasn't processing any of it. All I noticed was that the place where Bo had been standing only seconds before was now empty. It may have even been minutes since she disappeared. My sense of time was not at its best right now.

I searched the deck, realizing that both she and Wesley were missing. I had seen them talking. I had seen the way he was eyeing her- the way she was smiling at him. Had I not been so inebriated, maybe I would've seen what was actually going on before. Anger seared my thoughts. She had some nerve thinking she could feed from one of my crew, especially after our argument earlier. I pushed myself off the rail and started across the deck, swaying slightly.

"You alright, Captain?" someone said, and I looked in the direction the voice had come from to see Hale.

"Aye. I'm fine." My speech was a little slow, but I didn't allow him to inquire anything further and instead kept walking, my sights set on the doors that led below deck. But then Dyson blocked my way.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked. It must've been at least the tenth time tonight and I was getting annoyed by his persistence.

"Maybe tomorrow. Right now I should be going to sleep. You'll be sure to watch the men in my absence, aye? Keep them in line as best you can. And don't let Kenzi out of your sight. I'm trusting you to keep her safe." It wouldn't be wise to tell him my true intentions at this point. He had too much of a soft spot for Bo, that was unmistakably clear. Besides, I knew that since he was Fae he wouldn't see any problem with her having her way with one of the human men. I loved him like a brother but I held no illusions to what side he would take should it come down to that. However, this was my bloody ship and I would never condone such a thing.

"Aye, Captain. I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded and handed him my half-empty flagon before continuing on my way. The stairs were a little hard to navigate and I took them slowly, gripping the railing to steady myself. When I reached the bottom, I took a few moments to gather my mind, trying to reign in the dizzying effects of the alcohol so that my senses would be sharper while dealing with the woman. It would be the second time today I would force my way into her room, yet this time I had more of an idea as to what I'd see on the other side. Standing up straight, I steeled myself and walked with purpose to her door and immediately wrenched it open.

Despite my attempt at mental preparation, I was instantly frozen when I saw the scene in front of me- not understanding what was happening as Wesley turned around startled, his hands at the strings of his trousers stopping halfway through the act of unlacing. It wasn't until my eyes traveled past him and to the bed where Bo lay unconscious- bleeding freely from an apparent head wound with the front of her shirt ripped open- that everything started to make sense. But I had realized it too late and Wesley lunged at me, pushing me back into the hallway. My head hit the wall with force and spots clouded my vision. Then he was pressing his forearm into my throat, crushing my windpipe.

"Stand down… Wesley…" I choked out, but he only pressed harder, blocking off the last bit of air I had been gasping for.

His eyes were full of rage and his face an intense red. I knew that if I didn't act he would kill me, but the lack of air was making me lightheaded and my head and heart were pounding too hard to think clearly. Then I felt his other hand reach up to rip the collar of my shirt open, his nails scraping hard against my chest in the process, and my own hands started to act, reaching blindly and frantically for the dagger I always kept strapped to my thigh. The second he savagely grabbed my breast through my stays, my fingers curled around the hilt and I yanked it free, plunging the blade into his gut and angling it upwards.

His body tensed; his mouth opening and his eyes going wide. The tendons in his neck strained and he finally looked down between us to see the cause of his pain as I twisted the dagger and then quickly pulled it out of him. The pressure on my throat was lifted as he stumbled backwards and fell over, blood escaping from his lips. I gasped and coughed, clutching my aching throat and trying to fill my burning lungs. I had killed one of my crew and I didn't understand how this had happened. The men were far from the honorable sort, I had always known that- but Wesley never struck me as someone who would try to force himself on a woman. He had shown me respect and never questioned my orders, unlike most of the crew when they had first come under my command. Yet, the look in his eyes had been something savage that I hadn't seen before. I supposed you could never truly know anyone.

The whole ordeal had managed to sober me up quite a bit and as the pounding in my head began to subside, my attention was taken from the dead man at my feet and brought to the motionless woman on the bed. I dropped my dagger and staggered forward, praying that she was only unconscious. "Bo," I rasped, gripping her shoulders and shaking her. "Can you hear me? Bo!" My shirt was already ruined so I ripped off my sleeve and pressed the fabric against her wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding. Her eyes fluttered open and I felt a rush of relief, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, my body shaking. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at me and I could tell she was still out of it. Her eyes traveled to my chest and I followed her gaze to see that with my collar ripped, my brand was in full view and I quickly went to cover it. Her brow furrowed slightly before she met my eyes again and whispered, "Law?"

My heart seemed to stop and I was sure I had heard her wrong. "What did you just call me?"

"It's you," she said, just before closing her eyes once more and sinking back into unconsciousness.

"Bo?" I immediately went to shake her again. Not only did she most likely have a concussion but I needed her to tell me what the hell was going on. "Bo, wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open and my breath caught in my chest. Instead of their usual dark brown, they were a brilliant, glowing blue. I was too stunned to move and couldn't stop her before she gripped the back of my neck and pulled me down to her. I felt my eyes go wide as my mouth opened and warmth filled my entire being. I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped me, pleasure coursing throughout my body and a deep want settling low in my stomach. I quickly realized what was happening and forced myself away from her, falling off the edge of the bed and scrambling backwards until my head made impact with the wall of the cabin. "Fuck!" I cursed in pain, the spot still tender from earlier.

She was sitting up on the bed and staring at me, her eyes still blue as she tilted her head. Her gaze held curiosity and what seemed to be awe while her chest rose and fell heavily. "What _are_ you?"

I swallowed and pressed my back harder against the wall, realizing that it wasn't Bo in those eyes. The succubus had completely taken her over and fear gripped my insides. "I-I'm human. It's me, Bo. It's Lauren, remember?"

"No," she breathed, shaking her head slowly. "You are not human. Nor are you Fae."

I felt an icy chill spread down my spine, not sure how to take the words. A part of me had always thought I wasn't fully human, or maybe not even human at all. But Dyson could tell the difference between Fae and humans by their scent. Wouldn't he have known if I was not? Had he been lying to me all this time?

She continued to look at me in the same way until all of a sudden, she collapsed backwards. I couldn't get myself to move from where I was to make sure she was alright, but it was only a few seconds before she sat up again and looked around, her eyes brown once more and now full of confusion and panic. I was quick to make sure the brand on my chest was covered as she turned to me. "What… What happened? Whose blood is that?" I saw she was eyeing my shirt and looked down to she that some of Wesley's blood had stained the front of it. I didn't know how to answer, still overwhelmed by everything that had transpired in the past few minutes. All I could do was nod towards the dead man lying in the hall and she stared at him in shock. "I-I didn't do that. Oh, God, tell me I didn't do that," she whimpered, her hands coming up to cover her mouth.

"You didn't," I managed to force out, using the wall to push myself up onto shaking legs. "He tried to kill me when I found him… You were unconscious. I didn't have a choice."

Horror crossed her features and she looked down at herself, taking in the state of her shirt. She grabbed the blanket and brought it up to cover her exposed chest. Without looking at me, she whispered, "Did he…?"

I knew the rest of the question she was too afraid to ask. "No. I intervened before he could," I assured her softly. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "The last thing I remember is asking him to leave. I don't…" she reached up to feel her temple that was still covered in blood but no longer had a wound to show for it. "How did I heal?"

I stared at the floor, knowing it was an answer that I didn't need to supply. Soon, I heard a small gasp as she started to put the pieces together. Before she could say anything, I started towards the door. "I'm going to go get Dyson to help get rid of him. You should put on a new shirt." The words came out colder than I intended and even I almost winced at them, but I didn't stop to see the effect they'd had on her or try to amend them, knowing it would do no good.

I stepped over Wesley's body and hastily made my way towards the steps, my hand still holding the ripped collar of my shirt firmly closed. I didn't want to think about what the succubus had said or even begin to try and understand why Bo had called me by that name. All I truly wanted in that moment was to go to my cabin and give into my severe fatigue and sleep to forget that any of this had ever happened- but there was still work to be done.

Walking out onto the deck, Dyson immediately saw me and his expression turned to concern and anger. He rushed over, "Lauren, who did this to you?"

He wasn't the only one who'd noticed me, though. The singing came to a halt and soon all eyes were on us. "There's a situation below deck I need your assistance with," I told him and was surprised to hear how my voice was devoid of emotion in spite of the fact that I was feeling utterly betrayed by him. "Tell Hale to make sure the deck is cleared of all the crew. They need to go through the hatch, though. No one goes down these stairs, save you and Hale. The celebration is over." With that, I turned on my heel and retreated back below deck, waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Dyson to appear. The first person to follow me, however, was Kenzi.

"Where's Bo?" she asked anxiously just as she looked towards the entrance of their shared cabin and saw the dead man on the floor. She took off without bothering to wait for an answer and ran into the room, closing the door.

I stayed where I was, too caught up in my own thoughts to attempt to listen in on their conversation. Instead, I decided to go to my own cabin and replace my ripped shirt to prevent Bo from seeing my brand again while we took care of Wesley. I was grateful that she didn't remember anything and I certainly didn't want to risk sparking her memory. Not tonight, at least.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to say thank you all for the reviews and follows! I feel kind of ridiculous for being nervous about posting this because you have all been so nice =) Hope you enjoy and thanks again!

Chapter 4

**Lauren**

I sat on the floor of my cabin, next to my opened trunk, and stared at the gold necklace in my hands. It was almost midday now and I had yet to make an appearance top deck. I was a little surprised that Dyson or Hale hadn't come looking for me, but I was grateful for it all the same. I needed the small reprieve from their questions concerning the events that had taken place the night before.

Running my thumb over the swan-shaped charm on the end of Ciara's necklace, I let out a slow breath. "Did you know?" I whispered into the empty room. My head fell back gently against the wall so as not to disturb the bruise that had formed there, and I stared at the ceiling.

_You are not human. Nor are you Fae._

The words kept replaying in my mind despite my best efforts to push them away. I had reasoned that there was no way Dyson could've known my true nature since being around me made it impossible for him to use his abilities. But deep down, I knew I was lying to myself. I did remember a time when Dyson had been able to use his abilities in my presence. When Bo had done it the first time, I had thought that I might have control over whatever barrier protected me; that because I thought her to be human and not dangerous, it hadn't stopped her from influencing me. But she had been able to feed from me even after I was aware of what she was. And Dyson was still no longer able to shift when near me- not since that night.

_Two years ago…_

"It's been a few days since he has answered to my whistle, but I'm certain it was around here that I saw him last," Hale whispered.

It was dark, save for the lantern he held and the moonlight. There were various sounds of rustling leaves and nighttime bugs surrounding us as I searched the ground for any signs of animal tracks. Having been sea-bound for most of my life, I had no skills whatsoever in tracking, but I had to try and find my lost friend.

Right outside of Tortuga was where I had left Dyson and Hale almost three weeks ago. We had just barely managed to escape the Morrigan's ship and after two days of waiting at our makeshift camp, Ciara still hadn't come to meet us. It had been Dyson who urged me to keep going and try to locate my younger sister, Alison, while he and Hale remained there.

I had arrived back in the small village only a few hours before, empty-handed and spirit all but dead, only to find Hale in the rundown tavern. That was when he told me that Benson, one of the Dark Fae who had aided in our escape, had finally shown up with news of Ciara's fate the day after I had left and, upon hearing it, Dyson had shifted and ran off into these woods. Hale had been searching for him every night and he had even managed to find him a few times but the wolf kept running away again.

My heart was shattered, yet I knew I needed to find Dyson as soon as possible. I had to stop him from becoming feral even though I honestly had no will to keep going, either. To have finally reached freedom only to lose my closest friend in the process made me wish I had just remained a slave. At least that existence seemed bearable.

"Aye. Whistle for him, then leave. I need to do this alone," I explained.

"I still don't think this is a good idea, Law. He might not be in control anymore. If the wolf has taken over, it will attack you. And if your plan doesn't work-"

"I've not much worry for my life at this point. I've already lost enough and I'll not lose him, too. I have to try. I would do the same for you. You know that, right?" I asked him, hating the way my voice had begun to tremble.

Hale sighed heavily and nodded before pursing his lips and letting out a whistle that couldn't be detected by my human ears. He handed me the blanket and trousers he was holding. If Dyson did shift back he would need them to ward off the cold. "I'll be near but out of sight. Please, keep safe, Law. You're all I have left."

"I know. I'll do my best. Now, go."

He reluctantly started back the way we had come and I was left with only moonlight to see by. The bugs continued their song and some type of bird let out a few chirps in the distance. I kept my senses sharp, hoping and waiting for any sound that might signal the wolf's arrival. In those passing minutes, I let my hand clutch onto the gold necklace I wore as I prayed silently to whatever gods may have been listening, both for the soul of my grieving friend and Ciara's spirit. Then, all of a sudden, the noises stopped and the forest fell into a near deafening silence for several seconds before a white and gray wolf appeared out of the shadows straight ahead of me. I knew it was him.

"Dyson," I said, moving to take a step forward. The wolf crouched, taking a defensive position; its ears pulled back and its sharp teeth bared as it growled a warning. I immediately froze on the spot, knowing that any further attempt to approach it would make me seem a threat. "Dyson, it's me. It's Law." The words clearly didn't register in the animal's head and it remained where it was, letting out another savage growl. "You have to shift back, now, alright? I understand that you're hurting, but you can't give up. You know this isn't what Ciara would have wanted," I told him just as an ice cold pain seized my chest. It was the first time I had said her name aloud since hearing she was dead. Everything hit me all over again and I had to fight to keep breathing and not let the rampant emotions overtake me even though the tears were starting to fall and keeping my voice steady was impossible now. "She loved you so much. And I don't know what this must be like for you. You lost your mate… And I am so sorry... If she hadn't been trying to save me, she would still be here. I know you probably hate me for that and I don't blame you- I hate me. I really, really do. But… Dyson, I need you. Please, you have to come back to me. I can't… I can't do this without you," I begged him with all of my being, and then, forgetting about my own safety, moved to step closer again.

The wolf pounced, its front paws connecting with my shoulders and knocking me backwards. I hit the ground hard and the air was forced from my lungs as its claws dug into my skin. In that moment, I knew I was going to die and I didn't even care. Its nose was almost touching mine and it was growling loud, saliva dripping from its fangs. I moved my gaze from its teeth and stared into its eyes, realizing they no longer held any trace of my friend. Tilting my chin back to leave my throat fully exposed, I took a deep breath and shut my eyes, waiting for death with a deceptively calm heart. But before the wolf could sink its teeth into my flesh, I heard a whimper and felt it retreat. I opened my eyes and immediately sat up, watching as the animal whined in what seemed like pain and then it slowly began to transform, stretching and growing until it was no longer a wolf, but a man.

I quickly grabbed the blanket that had been knocked from my hand and got up, hurrying over to the crouched man and placing it around his shoulders. He still hadn't looked at me but when he felt the wool on his back, he pulled it tightly around himself. I knelt down beside him, "Dyson?" His eyes finally met mine and they were full of anger as a small trickle of blood from his nose ran down his upper lip, signaling that I had forced him into shifting back like I had hoped.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he growled. "I could've killed you!"

"But you didn't," I whispered, not affected by the reprimand. He was back and, in that moment, I felt a rush of relief I didn't think I would ever experience again. Without thought, I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight, finally allowing myself to break down as the sobs I had been trying so hard to keep inside wracked my body. "I am so sorry, Dyson. It's all my fault. I would switch places with her if I could- you have to know that. Please, don't hate me. Please…"

After minutes of my choked pleas, I felt his hands come up and pull my arms from around him. "Law… Look at me," he said. His voice sounded odd and raspy and I assumed it was because he hadn't used it in so long. I immediately went to cover my face as I tried to collect myself, taking a few deep breaths followed by shaky exhales. When I finally pulled my hands away, I was too afraid to look at him, instead keeping my eyes on the ground between us. His hand came up and lifted my chin, "I don't hate you," he said solemnly with tears making his own eyes shine. "What happened… It isn't your fault."

"Yes, it is. But I swear to you, Dyson, I am going to make them pay for what they did. I am going to kill every single one of them," I vowed, anger now causing my voice to shake.

"It's not going to bring her back. Trust me; I want them dead, too. But it will do us no good. She's gone." He hung his head, despair taking him over. "I'm sorry, but I can't go on without her. You have to go now. You have to let me change back. Please, Law…"

I bit my lips as my heart ached even more at the sight of him so distraught. He and Ciara had always been there for me; both of them so strong when I wasn't. I knew it was my turn to be there for him. "No, I'm not leaving you," I told him firmly. "She lost her life helping me to escape and I'll not let her sacrifice be in vain. For the first time I have a choice of how I want to live, and I choose to take what she has given me and use it to avenge her. And I want you to be by my side when I do."

"If that is your wish, then I hope you succeed. But you don't need me," he said. "Did you find her? Did you find Allie?"

I closed my eyes as a new bout of tears filled them and shook my head. "I've failed her, as well," I whispered. "I was too late, Dyson… You and Hale are all I have now. We have to stick together, alright? We're not leaving you."

_Present Day…_

I pulled myself out of the memory, shaking my head and replacing the necklace back in its pouch. With everything that had happened last night, I had allowed myself to get caught up in other things and had been distracted from my true goal. It didn't matter what I was or if Dyson and Ciara had known. And it didn't matter that, for whatever reason, Bo knew the name I use to go by; that had been my name when I was a slave and the only reason I tolerated Dyson and Hale using it was because they never saw me as one. What mattered was keeping my promise and taking down the Dark Fae leader at any cost.

I put the pouch in the trunk and closed it, then got up and began to straighten myself out. We would be near Port Royal come nightfall the next day and then everything would finally begin. I needed my head clear. I had been waiting for this for so long already and I wasn't going to risk jeopardizing everything we'd worked so hard for.

When I opened my door, I immediately had to step back to avoid being hit in the face by Kenzi.

"Oh shit!" she squeaked, her eyes going impossibly wider as she pulled back her closed fist. "I-I'm so sorry, Captain. I was just about to knock and then-"

"It's fine, Kenzi. Is there something you needed?"

She nodded quickly, still flustered by the ill-timed incident. "I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment, Captain. It's… well, it's sort of important."

I reckoned postponing my arrival on deck for a few minutes more couldn't hurt and the girl did seem to be troubled by something. "Aye. Come in." Kenzi looked down the hall hastily before pushing her way inside. After closing the door, I turned to her as she stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. "Is everything alright?"

"Captain… you don't have a mattress. I had thought you to be rather tough but sleeping so uncomfortably is a little extreme, don't you think?"

"I sleep in the hammock because I didn't wish to sleep on the same bed as Blackwing, for good reason," I explained, slightly amused by her observation. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, right. I… Well, I have a problem, you see. Bo has decided that she doesn't want to stay aboard the ship- and I know you have no reason to care- but I was hoping you would talk to her. Maybe you could change her mind."

I couldn't say I was surprised that the woman wanted to leave after everything that had happened, so then why did I again feel that tightness in my chest at the girl's words? "If she does not want to stay then I will not force her to. Besides, I am certain I would be the last person able to convince her otherwise. I don't know what gave you this idea, but we haven't exactly gotten along."

"I know. I know it's an unlikely chance, but you don't understand, Captain. Bo… she's really stubborn and the fact is… if you are to leave us in Port Royal then we'll most likely be killed. Please, Captain. Could you just try to reason with her?"

I studied the girl closely, unsettled by her desperate plea. "Will you just tell me what kind of trouble you two are in?"

"It's not my place." She kept her eyes downcast as she said the words.

"It would seem that your life is in danger as well, Kenzi- not just Bo's. I would think that gives you more than enough right to tell me, despite what she says."

She remained silent for several seconds and I waited patiently as she seemed to think about her next move. Finally, she shook her head and looked up at me sadly, "I'm sorry but I can't. All I ask is that you at least speak to her about it. I realize you don't owe us any favors. And I sincerely thank you for what you did last night and for treating us so well since you came aboard. If things should work out, I would be glad to continue to serve on this ship with you as my captain."

She started towards the door with a defeated look and I sighed. I wasn't sure whether her words were truthful or if she was just trying to make me feel bad for her but, either way, they had worked. "I suppose it wouldn't do any harm to speak with her about it," I said and the girl stopped and turned, a smile appearing on her lips. "But I'm not promising anything, alright?"

"Aye, Captain. I understand. Thank you," she said, making to leave again.

"Kenzi?"

"Aye?"

"You're a thief, aren't you?"

She let out a small laugh and then winked at me with a mischievous smirk, "I'm just a seamstress, Captain."

I bit my lips to keep from smiling at her innocent reply and then nodded, following her out of the cabin while making a mental note to keep better track of the valuables on the ship.

/

The wind was strong when I got outside, a refreshing change from yesterday's weather, and it served to lift my spirits even more. Now that I had pushed all the painful thoughts aside and reset my mind on the future, I walked easily over to Dyson and Hale as they stood by the helm.

"Captain, how nice of you to join us," Dyson said, turning towards me. "We were just discussing whether or not to go look for you. Everything alright?"

"Aye, it is. My apologies. I slept longer than I meant to. How fare ye?"

"Alright. The men were a bit slow to get moving but everything seems to be going smoothly. The wind is back and we're almost making up the distance we couldn't cover yesterday."

"Good to hear. I trust that you've already spoken to them about Wesley?"

"Aye. And I've told Bo and Kenzi to remain in their cabin today to avoid any problems, like you asked," he confirmed. "I was hoping that we might have that talk you promised last night."

I nodded, "Of course." I started walking towards the rail at the stern of the ship and they follow suit so that we could have this conversation out of earshot of the human crew. It would be good to get it out of the way now. I turned to both of them and explained what had happened, from the moment I had opened the door to Bo's cabin until I had reappeared on deck. Though, I left out what the succubus had said after she fed from me and that Bo had called me 'Law', not wanting them to know those details just yet. They had asked only a few questions about my health and then seemed pleased enough to continue to their duties, for which I was thankful.

I followed Dyson back to the helm, now focusing on fulfilling Kenzi's request, "I need to ask your advice about something."

He laughed, "Well, I am indeed curious to hear this. What's on your mind?"

"Kenzi asked me to try and convince Bo to stay aboard the ship. She genuinely seems to fear for their lives, Dyson. I feel obligated to help her."

"That is rather troubling. But what precisely do you want my advice on? How to convince Bo?"

I shook my head, "First, I need to know how to just have a simple conversation with her that won't lead to another disagreement. I'm afraid, after last night, things will only be even worse between us," I admitted with some difficulty. Not only did I want to help Kenzi but I had also realized I needed her to be comfortable with opening up to me because how else would I be able to ask about the name 'Law' without giving myself away?

"I see," he said, taking a moment to think before nodding. "I think I may know just the thing."

/

**Bo**

I scrubbed the floor of the galley with more force than was necessary, but couldn't help it. This morning I had woken up in the middle of the most intense dream I'd ever remembered having. It wasn't so much the sexual nature of it that had set my nerves on edge; being a succubus, such dreams were common for me. But what had unsettled me to the core was who I had been having these relations with. I couldn't understand why I'd had a dream like that about the captain. Of course, I was already aware of the attraction between us, but the fantasy was so vivid and so stimulating that, even though my hunger was gone, it had still penetrated through me and the uncomfortable arousal had stuck, though it was now past midday. Flashes of the dream kept forcing their way into my mind whenever I closed my eyes and I pressed down on the brush harder, the muscles in my arm and shoulders aching from the exertion.

And the thing I still couldn't figure out was how my hunger had been so completely sated. The captain had failed to say as much, yet it was clear that I had lost control and fed from her the night before. But never in my life had a human been able to satisfy me so, even when I had accidently killed a man all those years ago after losing control the first time. I was different, now; I was stronger. I had fed from the captain without knowing, however, she was still very much alive. And what troubled me further was that my need wasn't borne out of hunger. It was lust. I ached for her in a way I hadn't ever felt before. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Bo?"

I looked up to see Dyson standing a few feet away, regarding me with a great deal of concern. "How fare ye, Dyson?" I asked offhandedly before returning my attention to the floor.

"What are you doing? I thought we agreed that you should forget your duties and remain in your cabin for the day. After what happened last night-"

"I do believe I remember you saying that any idle hands on the ship would answer to the cat," I said, cutting him off and failing to keep the irritation out of my voice. I knew I had told him I would stay in my cabin, but I had desperately needed to get out of the small space and do something in order to distract myself, though clearly it wasn't working out as well as I had planned.

"Are you alright?" he asked, coming over and kneeling down beside me. "You seem to be distressed."

I sighed heavily and ceased my scrubbing. "I'm fine. I just… I want to get this done before I go see the captain."

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to her," I answered vaguely, the images rushing into my head again. I set my jaw and started working again.

He finally seemed to get the fact that I wasn't up for conversation and nodded, standing up once more. "I'll leave you to it. Though I do suggest you pay attention to the other areas of the floor before you wear a hole through those planks. I'm certain they are cleaner than the day they were nailed down at this point."

I paused, realizing he had made a valid observation. I had been scrubbing the same spot rather roughly for a while now and it was much lighter in color than the surrounding wood. "I'll make sure to do so."

/

By the time I had finished scrubbing the galley, the feelings inside me had lessened. They were still there, only now they were bearable. I took my bucket top deck, anxiety taking me over. I wasn't sure how I would respond to seeing the captain, but as it turned out, she wasn't even there. I emptied my bucket over the rail and placed the brush inside it before leaving it by the water barrel.

It was hard not to notice that the crewmen were eyeing me warily. By now I was sure they had all been informed of what had happened to Wesley and it was obvious that they weren't happy. I quickly made my way below deck to avoid their glares, remembering that the captain had told me to meet her in the brig for a lesson in swordplay. I knew it was unlikely that she would be there after what had happened, but I found myself heading down the steps anyway.

When I reached the entrance way I froze in surprise, seeing her pacing the walkway between the cells and scanning the floors. I almost backtracked, all of a sudden regretting seeking her out, but she turned and looked at me before I could. When our eyes locked, the sensations I had experienced during my dream came back to me and the arousal I had managed to somewhat tame hit me full force once more as I reimagined the feeling of her mouth on my neck and her nails scraping down the sensitive skin of my stomach while I laced my fingers in those blonde locks that I'd had no idea I had wanted to touch so badly until now. I leaned against the wall of the doorway to steady myself as my knees went weak and then quickly bowed my head, bringing a hand up to cover my eyes when I felt the slight heat that occurred behind them when their color changed from brown to blue. "Sweet Jesus," I breathed, overwhelmed by my inner succubus practically clawing her way through my skin.

"Are you alright?" I heard her say, along with the sound of her boots walking towards me. I felt her hand on my upper arm and nearly jumped at the touch.

Taking a few deep breaths, my eyes finally returned to normal and I straightened up, using every ounce of willpower I had to reign in my suddenly raging insides. "I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting to see you here. You startled me," I lied in an attempt to cover up the brief lapse in control.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to, though I did tell you I would be down here and I try to make it a point to stay true to my word," she explained, studying me closely.

"Aye, of course, Captain. I'm having a rather off day."

She nodded. "Honestly, I'm surprised you came as well. But, seeing as you're here, I suppose that means you still wish for that lesson?"

"Actually, I wanted to thank you. I didn't get a chance to last night."

"There's no need. I only wish I had gotten there sooner."

"You got there before any real harm could be done and for that I am grateful. It was foolish of me not to listen to your warning," I told her. I really wanted to know why exactly she had shown up in my cabin in the first place, but I didn't think I had the right to question her. She had saved me even after our argument and, right now, that was enough for me. When she just nodded again and didn't give any reply, I continued, "I'm also very sorry about my loss of control. I was out of line and I truly do not remember any of it."

"Again, there's no need for that. You were hurt and your instincts took over. I understand that you didn't do it purposefully," she said. "So, shall we begin the lesson?"

It was clear that she didn't want to speak further on the topic and the fact that she didn't seem upset eased my nerves. Though it unsettled me at the same time because I hadn't been expecting her to be so calm about it. I wasn't going to press the subject, though. I had other things to worry about. "I don't think that will be necessary. Kenzi and I will be leaving the ship once we arrive in Port Royal."

"Are you certain that is wise? I know we aren't friends or anything of the sort, but I do not wish to leave you in a place that holds such danger for you. And, I must say, I've come to rather enjoy Kenzi and would hate to see harm come to her, either," she said and then licked her lips, causing my heart to race in my chest. I tried my best to keep my face neutral and focus on what she was saying. "Though I realize you do not want to disclose the specifics of your past, perhaps you would consider staying aboard- that is, until we reach a more favorable port."

I raised my eyebrows in shock at her attempt to dissuade me, thinking that my current state of distraction had caused me to misunderstand her. I had thought for certain that she would be happy to be rid of me since I had used my ability on her twice, now. "That's very kind of you to offer, Captain, but after last night I've come to gather that I am not cut out for a life at sea."

"I understand, but I'll not retract the offer, so should you change your mind, it will still be there. Let me know what you decide."

"Aye, Captain. I will." I turned to leave but was stopped by her hand on my arm once more and my arousal surged. I swallowed and looked at her in question, aware that I was breathing far too heavily but unable to stop myself.

"Since you're already here, it couldn't hurt to have that lesson. I'm curious to see what techniques Dyson has shown you so far. And having some advice in wielding a weapon could prove useful should you find yourself in trouble."

"Thank you, but like I said before, I really don't think it will be necessary," I forced out, trying to ignore the warmth of her hand that had yet to leave my arm.

"I can assure you, I've gone through a rather painstaking assessment of this whole place to make certain no rats would be present." Almost embarrassed by the remark, I quickly realized the words had been said in jest as the corners of her mouth curved up slightly. The small act had managed to give me enough resolve to gather myself once more as she removed her hand to unsheathe her weapon and hold it out, "Humor me?"

My eyes darted between hers and the sword. My frustrated insides were becoming easier to cope with the longer I remained in her presence, but I couldn't be sure how long that would last. Yet, she was being very persistent and I didn't want to seem ungrateful for her help. I finally nodded, accepting it, "Alright."

"Good. Before we begin, though, you should put these on," she said, producing a pair of black leather gloves that had been tucked in the dark blue sash at her waist.

I stared at them for a few seconds before I understood what was going on. Anger clouded my thoughts. She had made it seem as though everything was alright between us before that moment and my already frayed nerves caused me to react immediately. "My influence still works through clothing, so I suppose you'll just have to trust me. Those gloves won't stop it," I told her, sharply.

She raised her eyebrows, clearly taken aback, then looked down with a slight shake of her head, "I didn't imagine they would."

"Then why do you want me to wear them?"

"Because if you should be somewhere you're likely to be attacked, it's good to be prepared and wear these gloves in order to make certain your grip remains sure despite sweat, blood, and seawater... basically, anything wet. And practicing with them on will break them in while protecting your hands," she explained, her voice taking on a gentle tone that was different from the false calm she had kept the day before. "It was not my intention to offend you, Bo. They were simply meant as a gift."

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say. Not only had her answer completely thrown me, but she had called me by my name for the first time and I couldn't understand why hearing her say it had caused a sudden tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach. I swallowed and nodded, feeling a little guilty for snapping at her. "Well, in that case… thank you."

Her eyes met mine again and I saw the relief clear on her face; her walls had disappeared. We stood there for a few seconds, just staring at each other as the tingling continued to grow inside me until she cleared her throat and stepped back, breaking the moment, "I've not much time before my watch starts. We should begin the lesson now. That is, if you would still like to."

I could hear the uncertainty in her voice though she was trying to hide it and I had to stop myself from smiling at the change from her usually assured way of speaking, knowing that she had already put her guard back up and doing such a thing right now would only further her discomfort. But I couldn't stop the way it made me feel as I began to realize that the sensation in my gut wasn't merely desire anymore. And, though I couldn't truly name it just yet, I found that I rather liked it. "Aye, Captain. I would."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_The next day…_

**Lauren**

"Don't look down. You have to keep your eyes straight ahead. Make sure you watch your opponent's eyes and shoulders- those are their greatest tells," I told Bo, thrusting my cutlass towards her stomach. She was starting to become more comfortable and certain with the basic moves and her blade cut almost fluidly through the air as she parried. But she was still far too slow. That was understandable since it was only our second lesson, yet we would be in Port Royal the following day and if she did leave, it would be our last. She was in no way near capable of handling her own with a sword and she still hadn't said anything about whether she intended to stay. After yesterday, I had hoped there would be no question about it. Dyson's advice had been sound and, despite the misunderstanding about the gloves, the hour we had spent together hadn't been nearly as painful as I had expected. "A few more lessons and your footwork will improve on its own," I said in a subtle attempt to bring up the future while lowering my sword.

She paused, an expression of question crossing her features as she looked at me, "Well, I suppose I could seek out further instruction once I'm back on land."

I fought off the annoyance that threatened to tense my jaw at her answer. I hadn't left it up to chance, though; I'd thought ahead in anticipation of her refusing my offer again. With a slight nod, I raised my blade, "Aye, you should." Another thrust and we were back to sparring. This time I made sure to remain on the offensive, making her retreat little by little with every attack. After less than a minute of my seemingly harmless advances, her back hit the wall just as I disarmed her easily with a quick envelopment. Her eyes went wide with surprise when her sword slid across the floor. I stopped myself from smiling at the sight. "You've backed yourself into a corner. It would seem you've forgotten one of the most crucial rules of swordplay."

She glanced around and then her eyes landed on mine. "It would seem so," she said, clearly irritated by her mistake.

"So, how do you mean to amend this?" I asked. She continued to stare at me and it was obvious that she had no idea what to do to escape this predicament, just as I had planned.

"I don't honestly know, Captain," she finally admitted.

I nodded, "I see." My free hand went to my waist and I pulled off the pouch hanging from my sash, holding it out. "My usual tactic would be to use this."

She eyed the bag before taking it from me and opening it, then gave me a dubious look. "Sand?"

"Aye. To blind them long enough to reclaim your weapon or perhaps deliver a swift kick to the groin," I explained. "It's good to be prepared. You most likely will not be fighting in a proper duel, so it's not about etiquette and form, it's about survival." I lowered my sword and took a step back, "You can keep that. It's not as though sand is hard to come by."

"Thank you," she answered softly. I nodded, trying not to let the sincerity in her voice throw me off. I needed to prove a point and there was a chance she wouldn't like it. It may even make her now friendly attitude towards me turn once more to contempt and I didn't know why that prospect bothered me so. Keeping my main goal in mind, I pushed the thought from my head.

"Sand is good to have, but," I began as I reached behind my back, "I don't believe it will be of much use should you find yourself in this position and your opponent happens to have one of these." I pulled out my pistol and aimed it at her head. She flattened herself against the wall, her eyes wider and more fearful than before. "_Now_ what would you presume to do?" I asked her, ignoring the unease in my stomach and forcing a smug tone.

"I-I don't know, but I'm guessing you're going to tell me, right?" she stuttered out as her eyes zipped between mine and the barrel.

I did smile slightly at that. "Aye. But first, I'll tell you what not to do. Do not attempt to move. Do not even think about using that sand. If they do not shoot when you go to throw it in their face- which is highly unlikely- they will most definitely shoot once they are blinded and vulnerable. You'll want to avoid provoking them, seeing as they may just be trying to capture you."

She swallowed, "So, what do I do then?"

"You either die or you let them take you captive."

Naturally, her brow furrowed in confusion and disdain at my forthright reply. "How is that supposed to help? I thought these lessons were meant to teach me how to defend myself? This really isn't useful advice, Captain."

"But it is," I told her and then lowered the gun. "It is the most useful thing I have shown you so far. Whoever is after you, Bo, they will be more prepared than you are. And I am assuming that goes beyond swords and pistols. If they are Fae, like you, then there is much I cannot teach you. But this… this is the most valuable advice I can offer. I'll not stand here and give you false hope by showing you a few tricks with a sword."

Her expression turned to one of anger. "I appreciate your guidance, Captain, but I've survived this long without it. You speak as though I do not have thought towards my actions but, I can assure you, I most certainly do," she said.

I took a deep breath and let my eyes wander to the ceiling, trying not to let my frustration get to me. Kenzi had not been exaggerating about the woman's tenacity, but I was not one to back down from a challenge. During the past few days, I had come to gage a couple of things from Bo's reactions to certain cues. Setting my gaze on her once more, I spoke as calmly as I could manage, "I'm just trying to help you, Bo. If you decide to go back to Port Royal and continue to run instead of staying aboard with the offer of protection, then you are tempting fate and that is usually a losing gamble. To be frank, I had thought you valued your life, or at least valued Kenzi's, but it is your choice and I will respect that. Though, I do sincerely hope you will not come to regret it." Once I mentioned her friend, I knew it had affected her because I had seen the brief look of uncertainty cross her face. Maybe that would be enough for her to take my words to heart. "I must be going now. There are things to attend to before we go to shore," I said, sheathing my weapon and leaving her alone in the brig with only her thoughts.

/

I arrived top deck to find Dyson at the rail, staring through his spyglass. "Have we any eyes on land yet?" I asked.

"Aye, we do." He handed me the device and I quickly brought it up to my eye, seeing the docks of Port Royal as a small raised line on the horizon.

"Can I see, Captain?" I recognized the voice as Kenzi's and looked to see that the girl had come to stand behind us.

I handed her the spyglass and she accepted it with a wide smile before looking through it, then I turned back to Dyson, "If we continue in this direction, we'll reach the cove by midnight. Have you seen any navy ships?"

"Not yet. Just merchants so far. The patrol must be thin today."

"That's rather fortunate for us so I suppose I won't question it. We still need to be sure to keep our distance of the main route and go around."

"Why don't you just dock in the harbor? Blackwing did," Kenzi said.

I looked over at her, "He was only able to do so because he had a letter of marque from the governor. We do not. If we were to dock with his commandeered ship, we would be arrested and sent to the gallows."

"Oh… well, that's not really what you would call 'ideal', is it? How are we supposed to get there, then?"

"There's a cove several leagues to the east," Dyson explained. "We'll be able to weigh anchor offshore without consequence and then we'll have to use the rowboats to get to land in the morning." He took the spyglass back from the girl before continuing, "Have you any plans for once you reach shore, Kenzi?"

I kept my eyes towards the horizon as I awaited her answer somewhat eagerly, knowing it was childish to be so against them seeing that I actually gave a damn. But I honestly still couldn't understand why I did. Though Kenzi had not been much trouble, her friend had been more than difficult and continued to be so. The idea that that might change was a foolish one. And yet that didn't seem to stop the pressure in my chest at the mere mention of their departure. If I was to be entirely truthful, the weight had settled there sometime in the past days and had never completely lifted.

"Aye. My plan is to stay alive," she muttered before walking away.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "Why does she have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me pity her," I told him. "I've run out of ideas, Dyson. I fear that I have exhausted all of my reason trying to get through to Bo. It's as though every time I suggest something, she insists on doing the opposite."

He nodded. "You know, when we first obtained the ship, I was rather reluctant to tell you about them. From the second I met Bo, I knew her persistence rivaled your own. And, from my experience, that can be a good and a bad thing."

Hanging my head at the implication behind his words, I sighed. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to wait and see which it will be in this situation."

"Aye, Captain. You've done what you can. Do not let their fate be your burden. We've other things to be focused on."

I was surprised by his change in attitude, to say the least. He had been their advocate from day one and his seemingly sudden apathy towards them was unexplainable. But I knew that it was best to ignore it. Dyson's moods did tend to shift rather effortlessly these days and I imagined it had a lot to do with the imminent completion of our goal. "Aye, you're right. I was actually wondering about the land shifts. If we make it there by midnight, we can give half the crew leave to go ashore and have their leisure time. That way- come midmorning- you, Hale and I can go to the King's Head and leave Mason in charge without issue."

"A decent plan, Captain. I'll see that it is taken care of after supper, though. I don't want the men to get distracted from their duties just yet."

/

_The next morning…_

**Bo**

I sat on the bed next to Kenzi as she stared down at the map in her hands. She was still sore about my decision to leave the _Lex Mare_ and I couldn't really blame her. It wasn't the smartest decision on my part, but how could I tell her the true reason behind it without her judgment? The fact that I was more troubled about the captain's mysterious 'cause'- and my seeming lack of control around her- than I was about the possibility that we may be found by my mother's men, wouldn't be easy to explain.

"How are we supposed to get to the treasure if we aren't on a ship, Bo?"

I suppressed the smile that pulled at my lips. She was more concerned about not finding this treasure than our wellbeing, but I was glad she had the distraction. "We'll go aboard a merchant ship if we have to, alright? Just a few jobs and we'll be able to pay for passage to wherever we need to go."

"I guess that isn't such a terrible idea. But, I mean, if we just stayed here we would have _free_ passage."

"Yes, but soon we would also be surrounded by Fae. You wouldn't be safe." I stood up and straightened out my clothes. I was beyond nervous to go top deck and meet Dyson and the captain for our journey to shore. It would most likely be a long and tense boat ride and I didn't want to get into any further arguments.

"We're not exactly safe in Port Royal, either."

"It's been three weeks, Kenzi. I'm sure they've moved on by now." Grabbing the sword the captain had given me to keep during our first lesson, I put it in its sheath at my waist, along with the bag of sand, and then proceeded to pull on the gloves. It was odd that I found myself reluctant to leave after all the terrible things that had happened. Hell, I had spent two weeks living in the brig and been assaulted by a human and yet I knew I would miss it. I would miss Dyson, who had been an ally from the start. And I would miss Hale, despite our minor setback when he used his ability on me; and Freddy, too, who had killed many rats on my behalf and always kept a smile on his face. But, ironically enough, I knew I would miss the captain most of all, along with that fluttering feeling that I had only ever experienced around her. I shook my head, almost laughing at myself. Obviously it would seem that my time spent without a home had made me fairly sentimental over the slightest offer of kindness from anyone. "Put that somewhere safe," I told Kenzi, nodding towards the paper in her hands. "We have to get moving."

/

My heart was pounding in my head. We were in the rowboat headed for shore with Dyson, Hale, Freddy and two other crewman I didn't really know- Banks and Abram- and, of course, the captain, who hadn't said a word to us yet. She was sitting at the head of the boat while Kenzi and I sat in the back with Dyson in front of us. It was clear that she was not pleased with my decision. She hadn't looked at me since I arrived top deck. I don't know why I even wanted her to look at me, but a part of me felt like I needed her to. However, she was too focused on rowing and kept glancing in every direction but mine.

"Bo?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Dyson, "Aye?"

"I asked if you were familiar with this part of the island."

Setting my sight on the slow approaching shore, I nodded. It was about an hour's walk to the main harbor from there, which meant it was almost two hours away from Bishop's little shack. I knew Kenzi was looking forward to going to see him and I wanted to see him, too. But Bishop was a smart man; he would have left Port Royal weeks ago and it would be unlikely that he left any hint as to where he went.

In my mind, I could make this work. I could get us in and out of Port Royal before anyone could find out we were back. We could go to the main market and Kenzi would work her pick-pocketing skills on the wealthier residents while I worked my own skills on the merchants. With luck, we would have more than enough money to gain passage on a cargo ship by the end of the day. Maybe we could go to Havana, or somewhere further south.

"If you need someone to guide you towards the city, Freddy will be headed there," Dyson continued.

"That won't be necessary. I know my way," I assured him. One thing I had noticed in the past three days was that Dyson's aura had lessened around me. Maybe it was because I had turned him down when he offered to let me feed from him, but there was something off about his attitude, too. He hadn't really spoken to me since that night, yet I did sort of shrug him off when he approached me the following day. I supposed it didn't matter now, though.

I looked over at Kenzi. She was focused on her hands in her lap and I watched as one of her thumbs slowly slid over the other repeatedly. That was something she did when she was nervous. Apparently, I wasn't the only one affected by the tension in the boat. I put my hand over hers and gave her a smile when she turned to me. "Are you alright?"

"Aye. Just hungry," she answered softly. "You think we can go to the Black Dog? I would kill for some of Kate's mutton and flip right about now."

"Sounds good to me," I said, giving her hand a squeeze before letting go. I turned my head just in time to catch the captain's eye but she was quick to look away again, so I couldn't be sure whether or not I had imagined the worry there.

/

I thanked Dyson after he helped Kenzi and me out of the boat. At least he was smiling now. We walked through the water that was just shallow enough not to reach past my boots and once we were all on shore, Banks, a rather large man, pushed the boat back into the water so that Abram could begin his trip back to the _Lex Mare_.

My palms were sweating. I had been dreading this moment since last night. I watched as the captain spoke to Freddy several feet away but couldn't hear what she was saying. Then she handed him a pouch that I assumed was full of coins and he nodded before making his way over towards Kenzi and me.

"It was nice scrubbin' the floors with you, miss. I'll be missing the help," he said with his usual smile.

I figured it would be futile to ask him to call me by my name for the hundredth time and instead nodded, "Thank you, Freddy. You keep safe, alright?"

"I'll try," he said and then turned to Kenzi, suddenly looking flustered. "I, uh, I made you this, miss. Carved it myself." He handed her a small, wooden horse.

"Aw, thank you, Fredster. It's really beautiful," she said happily before leaning in and giving the boy a quick kiss on his cheek. His face turned a brilliant shade of red as he ducked his head and muttered something unintelligible before hurrying away.

"You are evil," I whispered.

"What? I just made that kid's life. All those lonely nights at sea won't seem so lonely now, aye?"

"Frankly, I'm surprised he didn't faint."

I turned at the sound of the captain's voice, not sure how long she had been standing there. Kenzi laughed, "If I had wanted that, I would've gone for the lips."

"Well, I'm glad you decided against it, then." The blonde gave a small smile and then looked down at her hands that were holding a pouch, much like the one I'd seen her give Freddy. "I thought this might be of use to you two. I'm assuming that if you came aboard with any money it was taken when you were sent to the brig, so here." She held out the pouch to me and I stared at it.

I already felt bad enough that she had given me the gloves and the sword despite my refusal of her help. The nicer she was, the harder it became to walk away. Why did she have to do that? After everything we'd said to each other the first few days of the voyage, it should have been easy to leave. But now that she wasn't being the cold, distant woman I'd first met, I actually liked being around her. Even if it did test my control. I had tried to hold onto those resentful feelings I had had towards her, especially after our lesson the day before. But I couldn't ignore that, deep down, I knew she did what she had because she cared. And, for whatever reason, that seemed to scare me more than losing control. "Though I do appreciate it, Captain, I can't accept that."

She raised her eyebrows and then extended the pouch towards the girl beside me, "What about you?"

Kenzi eagerly snatched the bag from her grasp, "You're too kind, Captain."

She let out a soft laugh, "I hope it serves you well. I believe Hale had something he wanted to give you before you left, Kenzi."

"Oh, well, I should go get that, then," she said before hurrying off to where Hale stood with Dyson and the others.

I swallowed, unsure of what to do now that we were alone. My mind seemed to be telling me I had a lot to say, but I couldn't actually think of anything. Luckily, she was the first to speak.

"Listen, I apologize if I came off a little harsh yesterday-"

"No," I cut her off quickly and then took a moment to choose my words before saying them. "You were right; I am tempting fate. But I have my reasons, and while I really am grateful for all you've done, I think this is for the best."

She looked at me closely for a few seconds and I could tell she wanted to argue, but she just nodded instead. "I understand. The boat will be returning at sundown. I realize you won't be changing your mind, but I want you to know that it's still an option."

"Thank you. I hope you all keep safe. And, who knows… maybe we'll see each other again someday," I said. My heart sped up as a soft breeze from the ocean caused a lock of hair to blow in her face and I almost reached up to tuck it behind her ear, just now recognizing that we were standing rather close. It was odd that that didn't register with me sooner. My skin tingled as my succubus woke up and reminded me why I needed to leave. I took a deep breath as her hand went up to push back the errant lock.

"Maybe we will," she said with a small nod. "There was something I wanted to ask you before you left, though."

"What is it?" Just as I finished the sentence, Kenzi came back over with Dyson and Hale in toe.

The captain ducked her head, "Never mind. It wasn't important."

"Are you sure?" I had no idea what it was that she wanted to ask but now my curiosity was piqued.

Her demeanor seemed to change slightly as she took a step back and I realized that it was that damned mask that was looking at me now as she nodded, "We should be going."

And once again, I felt the same frustration I had almost gotten over. I didn't let it show but I knew that not knowing what she might have been about to say would annoy me for at least the rest of the day, if not longer. "Of course. Are you ready?" I asked Kenzi.

"Aye," she answered. "Thank you, again, Captain. For everything." She walked up to the blonde and hugged her. The captain's eyes went wide in surprise, and I had to contain my urge to laugh.

She stood there, rigid and clearly uncomfortable, before bringing up one arm and awkwardly patting Kenzi on the back. "You're welcome… and, um, thank you… for fixing the sails."

"Do I get a hug?" Dyson asked me and I just then noticed that he had been standing beside me.

"Well, you did save our lives so it would be rude to say no, wouldn't it?" I teased.

"Aye, it would."

I gave him a quick hug and thanked him for his help and then did the same with Hale, wishing them both good fortune before turning to the captain once more. It would probably be considered crossing the line to do the same to her. But, then again, it would be a good way to leave a lasting impression. And that seemed like a rather amusing idea at the moment.

Seeing that Kenzi was distracted saying good bye to Dyson and Hale, I quickly took the two steps forward and hugged the captain, instantly feeling her tense at the embrace. My mind was racing at the feeling of her body against mine and I had to fight to keep control. I made sure that the side of my face brushed hers ever so lightly as I whispered in her ear, "Take care, Captain Lewis," and then placed a kiss on her cheek before letting her go.

The brief moment was worth it when I saw how her aura had flared considerably and the muscles in her neck contracted as she swallowed, eyes wide and face almost as red as Freddy's as she stared at me, apparently at a loss for words. She finally blinked and then cleared her throat. "You, too."

There was no stopping my smile as I nodded before turning towards my best friend, "Come on, Kenz. We should get going."

After she said 'farewell' once more, we headed towards the small opening in the woods at the end of the beach and I had to fight the impulse to send a final look back at the pirates. My heart was still racing and I laughed softly, the image of the stunned captain still in my mind.

"And you say _I'm_ evil. What the hell was that?" Kenzi asked as we entered the shade of the trees.

"Like you said, it's something for the lonely nights, right?"

She raised her eyebrows and nodded, "Aye. But for _whose_ lonely nights?"

I brushed off the comment and quickly changed the subject, "You know, we aren't on a ship anymore. You can start saying 'yes', again."

She shrugged, "I think I like saying 'aye' better. Makes me feel all warm and pirate-y inside."

"Speaking of pirates, what did Hale give you?"

She stopped and turned, gesturing to the weapon now strapped to her thigh, "This little dagger so I can slice up some asshole Fae, should such an occasion arise. Who knew pirates could be so generous? Oh, and, by the way, did you know the captain was rich?"

"What do you mean?"

She pulled the pouch of coins from her waist and tossed it to me and then pointed at it, "There's enough gold in there to buy us passage on a ship to bloody England and a whole new sea-faring wardrobe to go with it." I opened the heavy pouch and poured some of the coins into my hand. She wasn't kidding. Doubloons and pieces-of-eight almost toppled from my grasp and I hastily stuffed them back inside and closed it. "With as much as she gave us, maybe you should have gone for the lips. I would've."

"Don't you think we should give it back? It's entirely too much."

Kenzi dramatically rolled her eyes and took the pouch back before grabbing my arm to pull me along with her, "Now that would just be rude, Bo. Come on."

/

It was almost midday by the time we reached the less proper side of the city. This was somewhere we usually avoided back when we use to make our rounds throughout the city since the dealings were shady and usually held less profit, but I had decided against going to the main market for fear that we would be spotted. Even though the captain had been more than generous, I still felt the need to try and make my own gain. It wouldn't be much but it would make me feel less guilty about using the captain's money if I saved it as a last resort.

We settled on a small shop where the townspeople went to fence and bargain for goods- mostly jewels and clothes. I had been in it only once before, a rather long time ago, but I knew the man who ran it was a seasoned drunkard, which meant it would be easy to distract him while Kenzi picked out a few things.

"I know it will be hard for you, but try to stick to the smaller jewels, Kenz. We don't want to be too suspicious," I whispered to her as we made our way to the back of the shop where the old man sat behind a worn wooden counter.

"You're acting like I haven't been doing this longer than you." She gave me a pointed look before veering to the right and heading towards the glass casing that held the more valuable trinkets.

I approached the counter with a smile, "Good day, sir." The old man immediately perked up as his red-rimmed and heavy-lidded eyes came to meet mine. "I was hoping you could help me with something. I'm not familiar with this area and I'm afraid I've gotten myself quite lost."

He stood up from his stool and smiled, walking over to the counter and resting his hands on the edge, "Of course, lass. Where you be needin' to go?" Sliding my hand over the bar, I let my fingers rest atop his and sent a strong pulse of desire into his hand. His jaw went slack as he stared into my eyes, "You're a pretty girl, you are," he slurred dreamily.

I let my tongue slip out to slowly trace my bottom lip and leaned in closer, "Can you point me in the direction of the main square?"

Several minutes of his mindless jabber went by and I felt two fingers slide across my back before hearing boots making their way to the door. It was Kenzi's signal that she was through and I quickly thanked the man and pulsed him one more time for good measure. I then headed outside to meet my accomplice who was leaning against the wall of a shop down the street, her fingers resting lightly against the hilt of the dagger at her thigh as a warning to anyone who might dare to approach her.

"Shall we?" she asked before pushing herself off the wall and continuing her walk down the street. It always amused me how she held a slight air of arrogance and calm after a successful robbing. Once we had turned the corner into a small alley, we stopped and she grinned, finally letting her excitement show.

"How'd you do?"

She slipped her hand into her sash and when she pulled it out, there was a gaudy jeweled ring around each of her middle three fingers and a thick golden bracelet hanging from her wrist. Then her other hand reached in and pulled out two jeweled broaches, "Despite the amount of fakes I had to sort through- damn good, I would say."

I laughed, "Indeed."

She returned the loot to her sash. "Now we can go eat, right?"

"Aye. We can."

/

**Lauren**

"He's already left port. Must've been a week ago he did," said John, the Dark Fae who owned the King's Head tavern.

"What do you mean he already left port?" I asked without bothering to hide my irritation. The plan had been set weeks ago and now it seemed to have been completely toppled. Dyson, Hale, and I had come here to meet Trick, our friend and also fellow mastermind behind our act of revenge against the Morrigan, only to find out he had left the island.

"Did he say why?" Dyson cut in, sidling up next to me at the bar.

"Aye. He said it was important and gave me this to give you." John disappeared through the doors behind the bar and then returned almost instantly, holding out a rolled piece of parchment tied with a red ribbon.

I grabbed it out of his hand before Dyson could and slid off the ribbon, unrolling it to reveal several characters of the pirate code originally crafted by the infamous Captain Roberts. "Of course," I muttered, staring at the backwards L's and upside down T's. It took a minute to decipher, but when I did, I felt a rush of anger. "He's gone back to New Providence because 'something came up'," I told Dyson. I was more than annoyed that the elder Fae had neglected to give an actual explanation. New Providence was in the Bahamas and at least a six day journey from Port Royal. It was where Trick lived and ran his own Fae-exclusive tavern, The Dal Riata. It was also the island where I had been born and then raised in a brothel until I ran away when I was thirteen years old.

"Well, I guess we'll set course once we return to the _Lex Mare_," Dyson said and then sighed. "Until then, though, we might as well enjoy the time on land. How about a flagon of rum, eh?" he asked John.

"Aye, and one for me as well," Hale chimed in before placing a hand on my shoulder. "What about you, Captain? Looks like you could use one."

I shook my head, "I'm going to the marketplace. Will you two be staying here?"

"We'll come find you once we're done," Dyson said. "We won't be long."

"Aye. See you soon, then."

/

The market was crowded since it was midday. The merchants lined the square as the residents and weary seamen straight from the harbor perused the goods, bargaining loudly. It was somewhat unnerving to be surrounded by so many people and I made sure to keep one hand by the hilt of my cutlass at my waist and the other on my coin purse. Today had started badly and only continued to get worse. The last thing I needed was trouble from thieves.

Of course, thinking of thieves only brought Kenzi to mind, and surely enough, that only led to me wondering if she and Bo were alright. I gritted my teeth and tried to force the thought from my mind but to no avail. The skin that Bo's lips had grazed still burned and it took a lot just to keep my hand from going to my cheek again. The whole thing was, in a word, infuriating.

I attempted to focus on the goods on display in front of me, which to my annoyance turned out to be osnaburg, the fabric used for the ship's sails. I continued down the line quickly but was stopped when I caught sight of the small box of thimbles at the other side of the stand. My mind immediately went back to Kenzi and how she had cut up her fingers while mending the sails. I picked one up, thinking of how if she had had the protection, such a thing could've been avoided. "How much?" I asked the woman who ran the stand.

"Do you have plans to take up sewing, Law?"

I nearly jumped when I heard Dyson's voice. I had forgotten how fast the man could gulp down a flagon of rum. Ignoring the merchant's reply, I turned to look at him, "I thought it'd do us well to have some handy."

He narrowed his eyes, "You think they're going to come back, don't you?"

I turned back to the merchant, frustrated by Dyson's uncanny way of seeing right through me. I grabbed five of the thimbles and pulled out a doubloon, "Will this be enough?" I asked the woman, even though I knew it was more than enough. The single coin would probably feed her and her family well for a fortnight or more.

Her eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly, "Aye, miss."

I gave it to her and put the thimbles in my pocket before walking away with Dyson by my side. "The sails will always need to be kept, Dyson," I mumbled in a pathetic attempt to convince him my actions had nothing to do with the two women.

"Aye, they will."

"Where's Hale?"

"He's over there looking for some fresh fruit," he replied, nodding towards the far side of the square. "I was hoping to find some decent boots. These have become rather worn." He gestured to his feet. "Would you like to join me? Or have you other _handy_ tools to overpay for?"

I glared at him for the remark. "Let's go get your damned boots."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Just wanted to say thank you all so much for the reviews! This chapter is slightly longer than usual and there's a good amount of Bo/Lauren interaction that will answer a few of your questions, so enjoy and thank you again! Hope you all had a good holiday, too, btw.

Chapter 6

**Bo**

Kenzi and I walked through the woods that surrounded the large opening where Bishop's little house stood. She was rambling on about how Jacob, the barkeep of the Black Dog tavern, hadn't believed that she had been held prisoner by pirates. I couldn't say I was surprised; Kenzi was known for bending the truth when it came to regaling her tales. And while they had been drinking and arguing, I had been in the back room taking care of my hunger with the barmaid, Kate, who happened to be Light Fae.

Alright, so I hadn't actually needed to feed. I just had that lingering itch to scratch and I had hoped that it would calm me. Ever since that damned tingling had started a few days ago, I'd been on edge and I had thought that some kind of release would help. And it did. Sort of.

It wasn't bad- not at all. It was actually quite fun. Kate had been one of my reoccurring flings since it was hard to find any Fae without revealing who I was and humans were, well, rather fragile. And it didn't hurt that she was gorgeous. But the feeling of relief I'd gotten from the encounter wasn't nearly as satisfying as it had been before and I didn't want to think about the reason for that. Instead, I would do what I always did; push it to the back of my mind. Being on the run had made it easy to cut ties at the drop of a hat. Kenzi and Bishop had been the only exceptions and I was going to make sure it stayed that way.

"He told me that a man came around asking about you a week ago," Kenzi said and my attention was immediately brought back to her.

"What?"

She nodded, "He asked if Jacob knew who you were. Don't worry, though. Bishop had already warned them. They didn't say anything."

"Then why didn't you tell me before?" We had left the Black Dog and had been walking for over an hour. I didn't understand why she had just decided to tell me this now. And saying it had happened a week ago was too vague. My heart began rising up into my throat.

"I didn't want to say anything because I knew if I did you'd say we had to leave. I just wanted to see if Bishop was still here before we decided on our next move. We have enough money to get all three of us off the island now, Bo." I started walking faster, wanting to get out of the woods and to the house as soon as possible so that we could head back to the harbor before nightfall. She quickly matched my pace, "I'm sorry, alright? You said yourself that they've probably moved on by now."

"I know I said that, but it would seem they haven't." I was angry at myself for thinking that everything was under control. We had been careless- going back to a place we had frequented when we lived here. A place they somehow knew to find me. What if we had been followed?

I could see the light through the trees ahead. We were almost to the field. I wasn't sure if being in the open was the wisest choice, but at that moment it seemed better than being surrounded by all of this foliage.

The second we broke through the tree line, though, I was stopped in my tracks by what I saw. Yet it was more what I didn't see that had me completely shaken. Across the large field, in the spot where our little wooden house once stood- slightly leaning to the left- was nothing but a pile of rubble with a solitary beam standing at half its previous height. Before I could do anything, Kenzi had taken off running towards it. "Kenzi! Wait!" I went to run after her but just as I did, my gaze traveled past the wreckage and landed on the trees behind it. I froze again when I saw the figure hanging from one of the branches. I was too far away to make out any distinguishing features, but I knew it was Bishop. "No…"

Kenzi was almost halfway across the field. I didn't have time to let it sink in. I took off after her, only feeling the jarring impact of my feet hitting the ground hard and the burn in my lungs as I forced all my energy into catching up to her and forgot to breathe. I didn't think I would have been able to, anyway.

I watched as she reached the man and collapsed to her knees in front of him as he hung several feet from the ground, her shoulders rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. Or was she crying? I couldn't tell. I pushed myself harder and quickly covered the rest of the distance, stopping when I was only a few feet behind her.

"No, dammit, no," she whimpered, her arms wrapped around her stomach as she rocked back and forth. I let my eyes rest on the dead man as I tried not to pass out. My body was overwhelmed from the exertion and my mind couldn't even begin to process any of this. All I could think was that he hadn't been dead long and, looking to the sun as it was slowly starting its descent towards the horizon, I realized it was less than an hour until it would disappear completely.

Approaching my friend slowly, I crouched down beside her. She kept her eyes on the ground as her body continued to rock and shake, tears sliding down her nose and falling into the grass. I lightly rested my hand on her shoulder and whispered, "I am so sorry, Kenzi, but we have to go."

She shook her head, "No. No, Bo. We can't leave him… We have to bury him," she choked out. "Please, we can't just leave him here."

I couldn't let myself break down. I couldn't think about what this meant. I had to get her out of here. I had promised him I'd keep her safe and I was going to do exactly that, no matter what. "We don't have time. You have to come with me, now," I told her, amazed at how sure my voice was despite the lump that constricted my throat.

She began to cry harder and I put my arms around her, pulling her small body against mine. "You know how superstitious he is, Bo. We have to… we have to bury him."

I clenched my jaw and swallowed against the tears that threatened to come and searched the tree line for movement. He was left here, like this, as a message. I knew they were still here, and they probably weren't far. "We don't have time. If we don't hurry, the ship will leave without us."

"We're going back?'

"It's our best option right now." I released her and stood up, extending my hand to help her to her feet. Casting one last look at the man who had lost his life saving me, I couldn't help the anger that heated my whole being. I hadn't realized how numb I was until the emotion started boiling beneath my skin. _Why didn't you leave?_ I thought, my heart sinking into my stomach.

He had been a good man and he definitely hadn't deserved such a fate. Yes, he was a criminal- all three of us were- but he hadn't earned this kind of torture; his hands cut off and his face beaten horribly; his clothes ripped and covered in blood. He had suffered a great deal before his death. They had most likely interrogated him savagely for days, trying to find out where I'd gone. I wished I had just taken the captain's offer to begin with and spared Kenzi the sight. This was all my fault.

I gripped Kenzi's hand as she sniffled quietly and began to pull her away from the scene, hoping that Bishop would be the last victim my mother claimed in her relentless search for me.

/

**Lauren**

"Are you certain we will not need anything else?" I asked Dyson as we started towards the outskirts of the city. It was sundown now and I knew Abram would already have made it to the beach with the boat, but something in me kept pulling at the strings of my mind; a nagging feeling that we shouldn't leave just yet.

"Aye. Our holds are still practically bursting with provisions, as you already know. And Freddy and Banks went to get the medicines and the mattress- and you, my friend, are just trying to stall."

"No, I'm trying to make sure we are prepared. Our crew is lacking and you know how the weather can change. I still think we should have returned to the tavern. John may have known of some maroons that would be willing to work for passage to New Providence."

"I told you, we already asked. He said the only ones he knew of were looking for more permanent positions on a ship," Hale said.

"Well, maybe they could have been persuaded. After all, it'd be easier for them to find such positions since we'd be close to Nassau."

Hale smiled slightly, "You do realize that even if something was to have happened, Bo is too proud to return to us for help, aye? You should let it go, Law. We've given them both weapons and more than enough money."

"What does that have to do with anything? I'm talking about the crew." It was bad enough that Dyson had been teasing me constantly since the whole incident with the damned thimbles. I didn't need Hale joining in. I wasn't even sure it was about the women. I truly did feel like something was wrong, though.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to make do unless you plan to postpone the voyage for another day," Dyson said.

I sighed, actually considering the option for a second before pushing the thought from my mind. It was ridiculous that I even entertained it. A week ago, I would've immediately brushed it off. I was losing track of our mission again. "No. Once we return to the ship, we'll give the other half of the crew leave until around midnight. Then we'll set course. We've already wasted enough time coming back here."

/

When we finally reached the cove, it was dark, save for the lantern Abram held as he stood by the water. "Was starting to think you weren't going to show," he said as we approached. "I took Freddy and Banks back about an hour ago."

"Apologies, mate. Just had some things to take care of," Dyson said, walking up to the grounded boat and tossing in the bag of goods we had managed to obtain at the market- mostly fruits and vegetables. He grabbed the head and Hale and I took either side of the rear while Abram hopped inside and took hold of a set of oars.

We heaved the boat until it was in enough water to float on its own and then climbed inside. "Everything alright back on the ship? I trust Mason isn't having any trouble, aye?" Dyson asked.

"Aye, sir," Banks said. "The boys have been cleaning the guns most of the day."

I grabbed another set of oars and began to row; Hale followed suit, and then Dyson. We weren't far from shore when I heard it. At first, I had thought I was imagining the voice since the wind was rather strong and the waves roared as they crested and crashed against the shore; the time for high tide being near. But then Dyson paused and turned to look back at the coastline, "Well, I'll be damned. Looks like you were right."

I stared at him in confusion before turning my head to see the two figures on the beach, one waving her arms wildly. "Wait!" The voice definitely belonged to Bo.

I immediately changed the rotation of the oars and the others did the same. My stomach was in knots. I had known something was wrong. Looking behind me as we got closer, I was able to see both of them better and I saw how Kenzi stood staring at the ground, her arms wrapped around herself, while Bo wore a look of worry clear on her face.

I jumped out of the boat as soon as the water was shallow enough, soaking my breeches past mid-thigh, and began pulling the boat towards land before Dyson and Hale could even move to help. Once I felt the pull of the sand beneath it, I let go and quickly made my way towards the women.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" I asked, my sights set on the despondent young girl.

"No, she's fine," Bo said hastily and I turned my attention to her. "Listen, I will tell you anything you want to know, just please, let us join your crew. I promise, whatever you're fighting, I'll help as best I can. Please, Captain," she said, her voice trembling and eyes shining in the moonlight.

I heard someone splashing through the water behind me turned my head to see Dyson. I didn't know if he had heard Bo's plea, but the look on his face was stern. He shook his head ever so slightly. Was he actually telling me to say no?

I knew guaranteeing them a place on my ship probably wasn't a good idea, yet I couldn't bring myself to deny them. I looked away from Dyson and nodded to Bo. "Get in."

/

"I swear you two are going to drive me mad. It wasn't but four days ago you were both urging me to accept them into our crew and now you've all of a sudden changed your minds? What aren't you telling me?" I was beyond frustrated with the two Fae, but more so with Dyson as we stood top deck at the stern of the ship.

The boat ride back to the _Lex Mare_ had been silent. Whatever had happened in Port Royal had taken away Kenzi's usual enthusiasm, replacing it with visible despair; and Bo had just sat beside the girl, eyes staring through the floor of the boat with a blank look. It hadn't seemed like the best time to ask questions. Then, once we were back on the ship, Bo had said she was going to take Kenzi back to their cabin so she could rest and I had told her we would speak after. When they had left, Dyson and Hale had requested that we talk in private and Dyson was the first to express his negative opinion of my decision, claiming that I should have discussed it with them before making it.

"I realize that you feel the need to help them but I think we should've learned the whole story before trusting them blindly. Bo fed from you. So the real question we need the answer to is why you've accepted it so easily? It's more about what _you_ aren't telling us," Dyson said.

"Has she influenced you further? Is that why you've been acting so strange?" Hale asked.

I stared at the two concerned faces for a few seconds, rendered speechless by utter disbelief. When I finally found my voice again, I couldn't help but laugh, though I had no idea why. "I… _I've_ been acting strange? Are you _kidding_ me?" Shaking my head, I took a deep breath to calm myself. "First off, if anyone has been acting strange, it's you," I told Dyson. "And second, I think I would know if Bo had been influencing me and I wouldn't allow it to affect my decisions. The only reason I decided to give them a chance to begin with is because of you two. And, yes, now I do want to help them because despite what you may believe about me, I do actually have a heart. And as for Bo feeding from me- that was my fault. I know better than to be so close to an injured Fae especially since my protection apparently does not work against her. So, if that's all the reason you have for questioning my choice, then you've nothing to worry about. I'm going to go talk to Bo now, unless there's something else you've suddenly taken issue with?"

"Law, succubi are powerful beings and humans are fairly easy for them to sway. It's not always obvious. You have to understand that we're looking out for your best interest," Hale offered almost timidly, seeming humbled by my rant.

I don't know why his referring to me as a human angered me, but I couldn't stop myself from setting my gaze on Dyson and saying, "Well, it's a good thing I'm not human. Aye, Dyson?" The words came out cold and the man stared at me in shock for a few seconds before averting his eyes to the deck. It was an admission of guilt if I'd ever seen one, proving I was right; he had known. Not waiting for them to say anything else, I turned on my heel and walked away calmly, though inside I was anything but.

Walking below deck, I was half-planning to forego speaking with Bo tonight, but apparently, it wasn't going to be that easy. When I reached the bottom of the stairs and turned, I saw Bo sitting outside of her cabin, arms wrapped around her bent knees and head resting atop them. Her shoulders shook slightly and it was clear she was crying. I paused, knowing she hadn't seen me yet and unsure whether I should turn around and quietly retreat back up the steps. It seemed she wanted to be alone and, though I was sort of curious as to why she wasn't in her room, would it be so wrong to ignore it and leave?

I closed my eyes. I knew I wouldn't be able to ignore it even if I wanted to. What was wrong with me? The last thing I had wanted at that moment was to deal with someone else's problems, but it would seem Bo wasn't just _someone else_ anymore. Damn it, but I did have a heart- and she was currently wreaking havoc on it regardless of what I chose to tell myself.

I approached her cautiously, as though she was some injured and frightened animal, and found myself becoming nervous. Honestly, I had no idea what to say but I figured I should announce my presence somehow. "Bo?"

She lifted her head and quickly used her palms to wipe her eyes, "Captain. I guess you want to talk now?"

I moved forward and crouched down, "We don't have to do this tonight. You seem like you could use the rest."

"No, it's fine, really." Her voice was scratchy and she wouldn't look up at me when she spoke. I supposed she was embarrassed to be caught crying.

"Are you certain?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "I can't be in there right now," she said softly.

"Why not?"

She let out a humorless laugh and finally met my eyes as hers started to brim with fresh tears, "You don't have to pretend to care, Captain- I know you hate me, and now Kenzi does, too."

To say I was caught off guard by her words was an understatement. My mouth opened and closed a few times like I was a damned fish, but it took a moment for me to actually form words. "I… I don't hate you, Bo. And I'm almost certain Kenzi doesn't, either. Do you want to talk about what happened? Perhaps it will help," I offered, though I wasn't quite sure why I did. It wasn't as though our relationship went further than the initial contempt or the tentative gestures in an effort to quell it.

"I don't think anything could help. I've failed her," she whispered, returning her gaze to the floor. "Someone sacrificed their life to save me- someone I loved- and I'm far from worth such a thing. He was a good man. A really good man. And now he's gone because of me. How can anything make that better?" The tears began to slide down her face and my stomach dropped. Seeing her pain was like looking into a mirror. And I knew all too well the answer to her aggrieved question.

I sighed. "Come with me?"

Her hand went up to brush away her tears once more, "Where?"

I stood up and held a hand out to her, "You could do with a drink. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to but, if anything, it might help you get some sleep." She stared at my offered hand for a few seconds before hesitantly reaching up to grasp it and I pulled her to her feet. The action caused her to almost lose her balance and her hand went to my shoulder to steady herself as her chest made contact with mine. We froze there for a second; she was looking me dead in the eyes and I couldn't think let alone breathe. Finally I stepped back and she quickly removed her hand from my shoulder.

"You're stronger than you look," she muttered, breaking the eye contact and using a hand to straighten out her shirt.

I nodded. It was best to pretend whatever had just transpired, hadn't. "And you're deceptively light."

"Yes. I guess these make me seem more than I actually am." She gestured towards her chest with a small smile.

I swallowed, trying not to allow my gaze to linger too long on her breasts and then cleared my throat. "I honestly haven't the slightest idea of how to respond to that." My beyond awkward reply was met with a small laugh and, despite my embarrassment, I was glad to hear the sound.

"I see. So, what was that about a drink, Captain?"

"Right, um, I've some bumboo in my cabin. Seems Blackwing had a personal stash." I started down the hall and towards my room and she followed. "Have you ever had it?"

"Aye. A long time ago."

I nodded and opened the door, immediately walking over to the bedside table and picking up the striking flint to light the candle. A smile pulled at my lips when I saw that Freddy and Banks had brought the new mattress to my room and rested it atop the wooden frame. It would be a relief to finally sleep in a bed tonight. I headed over to the desk and pulled open the bottom drawer, grabbing one of the unopened bottles of spiced rum, then realized something was missing. "I'm afraid I don't have anything to drink out of. I should go to the galley and grab some flagons."

"Don't bother. We can drink from the bottle," Bo said as she closed the door.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Since when are pirates so proper?"

"We're usually not. I just didn't want to offend you by not offering," I told her just as she came up and grabbed the rum from my hand. She uncorked it and took a long swig before holding it out to me, but when I went to take it from her she pulled it back slightly.

"You don't have syphilis, do you?"

I raised my eyebrows, "That I do not. Though, as a surgeon, I feel like I should tell you that syphilis can't be contracted from sharing drinks." I took the bottle from her and swigged from it as she nodded.

"Good to know."

Just as she grabbed the bottle again and went to take a drink, I added, "Then again, if someone were to uncork the bottle with their genitals, it'd be a completely different outcome."

She almost choked on the liquid, bringing a hand up to wipe her mouth and then laughed. "Is that even possible?"

"Aye, it is. I've seen it. A rather talented girl at the Mermaid's Rest in Kingston use to do it nightly for a piece-of-eight."

"I'm both amazed and deeply disturbed right now."

"Then you can imagine how I felt when Dyson and Hale told me we were going to see a dancing monkey. There was nothing of the sort in that place, of that I can assure you. It was disappointing to say the least."

"Ah, and here I thought you went by choice. Though, I think I would've paid just to see your reaction," she said with a smile as she went to sit on the edge of the bed. At some point in the last ten minutes, it had become my goal to make her smile and I was even somewhat glad a story of my humiliation had been able to achieve it.

I grabbed the chair from the desk and placed it close enough to where she sat so that we could easily pass the bottle back and forth. Turning it around, I straddled the seat and rested my arms across the back. "What about you? Any tales of talented privates to share?"

She raised an eyebrow as she handed me the bottle again and I immediately realized how the words had sounded. "Not that I can think of at the moment," she said. I was grateful she had let the opportunity pass and I nodded before taking another drink and then setting my gaze on the floor. I was already starting to feel the effects of the alcohol and prayed that that was the reason for the burning in my cheeks. She sighed and I looked up at her. "Is Dyson upset that you've allowed me back onto the ship?"

I considered her question for a few seconds then shrugged, "He seems to have an ever present stick up his arse these days. I wouldn't be certain that it has anything to do with you."

"I think it does, though."

"Why do you say that?"

She held out her hand for the bottle and I gave it to her. "He offered to let me feed from him and I turned him down." She took a long drink as I stared at her, not knowing how to take the information. But that did explain his now indifferent attitude towards her, didn't it? And why did the thought of him making such an advance towards her make my stomach hurt? And, a better question yet, why- at the same time- did I find comfort in the fact that it was she who refused him? "I really am trying to avoid making trouble on the ship. And, while he has been more than helpful to Kenzi and me, I just... Should I not have told you this? I'm afraid I don't drink much. I'm sorry if-"

"No, it's fine. You're not at fault, Bo," I told her quickly, hearing the distress in her voice and realizing that my lack of reaction had caused it. "It's good that you told me. To be honest, he and Hale have been rather off the past few days. It's helpful to at least know part of the reason."

She took another drink and then nodded. "Well, Hale might be acting out of sorts because he finds Kenzi appealing."

"Really? Did he tell you that?"

"No. He didn't have to. Like I told you before, I can see it."

I inwardly cringed, remembering that small detail all of a sudden and becoming self-conscious. "So you really can read people's auras?"

"I can."

I nodded, thinking back to the brief moment in the hall just minutes before, and then reached out, "Can I…?" She handed me the bottle with a smile and I brought it to my lips, taking a few long swigs in an attempt to calm my pounding heart. Whoever said alcohol wasn't a suitable outlet for untamable feelings obviously had never been stuck in a room with an attractive woman who could see their arousal plain as day.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed, Captain. I do tend to have an effect on most people I encounter. It's part of my nature." I had been about to stop drinking until she said that but took a few more swigs after, feeling even more awkward now that she had called me out. When I could almost feel my head swimming from lack of air, I finally stopped and heard a soft laugh come from her direction though I couldn't bring myself to actually look at her.

With a little quick thinking, I was able to find an easy way to change the subject, handing her back the bottle that was more than half empty now. "You know, seeing as it's just us, you _can_ call me Lauren. After all, that's my name and it's a little odd for you to call me 'Captain' in these circumstances."

After taking another swig, she nodded and leaned forward slightly, resting her elbows atop her thighs and, whether intentionally or not, giving me a good view of her cleavage. I swallowed and turned my eyes once more to the floor. "Alright, _Lauren_," she drawled and I had to fight off the shiver that crept up my spine at the way she had said my name, her voice soft and slightly husky at the same time. I was certain that now she was doing it on purpose. "Since we're being informal, can I ask you a question?"

I forced myself to look at her and nodded, even though I was sure this wasn't going in a good direction, "What's that?"

"Well, honestly I have a few questions, but maybe we could make a game out of this. You know, I ask you a question and then you ask me one. And if we decide not to answer, we have to drink."

It sounded innocent enough, yet a part of me was inexplicably nervous even with the added mental lubrication the rum supplied. I nodded, again, hesitantly, "Alright."

"Oh, and you only get… um… two passes. How does that sound?"

The challenge in her eyes was clear and I almost wanted to take back my previous answer, but I knew this game could go two ways and there was a question I was dying to know the answer to. Maybe this would be a good thing. "Fine. What's the question?"

"Why is it that Dyson and Hale answer to you? I mean no offense, but they're Fae and you're human. I've never heard of such a thing."

I licked my lips and held out my hand for the bottle. She narrowed her eyes but handed it over. Of course, I wanted nothing more than to pass on the question, but if Bo was going to stay aboard, she would find out about me eventually, so why put it off? Besides, if I wanted her to answer my question, I couldn't be the first to pass. "Because Fae powers do not affect me. You're the only exception I've encountered." I took a drink and her eyes went wide. She opened her mouth- I assumed to ask another question- and I raised up a hand, "I believe it's my turn."

"But-"

"You're the one who made the rules, remember?"

She rolled her eyes and sat back, "Alright, fine. What's your question?"

I took a deep breath and another drink. I didn't want to ask my actual question just yet. I needed to ease into this so that she wouldn't think too much into the inquiry as to who 'Law' was. Searching my mind and feeling slightly more courageous, I met her eyes. "Why aren't you aligned?"

She gave a small smile, "I knew you were going to ask that."

"And I knew you were going to try and stall. So what will it be? An answer or a drink?"

"My mother wanted me to join the Dark and I didn't. So I ran away," she answered vaguely and I allowed it even though it was obvious there was a lot more to the story. It was a subject we would broach at a later time. She had promised so much earlier when she asked to join the crew. "Alright, my turn, again," she said, holding out a hand for the bottle and then taking a drink before continuing, "First, I want to say that I understand why you were so… angry about me using my influence on you. It must have been- I don't know- stressful to find out that I could do it when others can't. But how is it possible that Fae abilities don't work on you? I mean, you _are_ human, aren't you?"

I sighed and shook my head, "Actually, it would seem I'm not. And before you think to waste your next question- no, I don't know what I am. I only found out I wasn't human a few days ago." Considering my next words as she sat there, staring at me expectantly, I didn't know if it was the alcohol or my own need for answers that drove me to throw caution to the wind, but I looked at her and said, "You were the one who told me and then Dyson confirmed it just before I came down here." Her brow furrowed in rightful confusion as she opened her mouth, and again, I held up a hand to stop her. "My turn."

"Really? Oh, come on! How about you get to ask two questions? You can't just tell me that and then… then… no," she said. Obviously the rum was having an effect on her ability to articulate and I laughed.

"Alright. Fine. Go on, then- but you can't pass on my next question. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, alright, deal," she agreed quickly. "Now… well, I don't even know what to ask. Can you just explain how that happened?"

I nodded and took a minute to gather my thoughts, again reaching out for the bottle which she readily handed over. A few swigs and I was ready to talk. "After what happened with Wesley, you were unconscious on the bed and you were bleeding… so I went to try and wake you up and, well, your eyes turned blue and you fed from me. And then you said, 'You are not human, nor are you Fae.'"

"I…" she trailed off, confusion still on her face. "I don't remember that."

"I know. I didn't want to say anything. It was one of the oddest experiences of my life. Even more so than the woman from Kingston and her gifted genitalia. And I had thought that would be rather hard to top."

She laughed, "Well, I'm kind of relieved that you can joke about it, but I'm not sure if that's you or the rum talking."

"I suppose it's probably a little bit of both. So, it's my turn, now, aye?"

She nodded, "I guess it is."

"You said something else, before you fed from me. You said the name 'Law'," I told her, trying to keep my nerves at bay.

She looked down at the floor, her smile fading, "I did?"

"You did," I confirmed and gripped the bottle tighter. Her reaction was already making me regret bringing it up, but I had to know.

"That's a rather complicated story."

"You said you wouldn't pass on my next question, remember?"

She nodded, "Alright. Give me that," she said reaching for the bottle. I took a drink and then gave it to her and she did the same. "I guess… I was thirteen when my mother and I were on a voyage from Florida. I don't really remember why. We were always moving around back then… But, that's beside the point," she began, still not looking up. "There was a boy. He was a stowaway hiding out in the brig… and the ship we were on, well, it was all Fae. Light Fae. And he was a human. The first I'd ever spoken to- and, yet, I never even saw his face. He wouldn't come out from behind the barrels, you see. And he didn't know what Fae even were, though I guess that isn't hard to believe… Anyway, we sort of became friends and I would bring him food because the rats had eaten all that he brought aboard. He told me that he was trying to get to Tortuga because his sister had been sold and he had to find her. I think her name was Abby… no… that's not right…"

The feeling of nausea crept up on me. This story was sounding way too familiar. Bo was twenty-five. Twelve years ago, she would have been thirteen. Twelve years ago, I had stolen aboard a Light Fae ship and it had completely changed my life.

"Allie. Her name was Allie. And so he was trying to go get her. He was really nice and I liked him, so I wrote about him in my journal," she continued softly. My heart had all but stopped in my chest at my younger sister's name. This couldn't be true. I would've remembered her. No, there had to be a different kid that went by that name… and who suffered the same circumstances. Christ, who was I kidding? I had known that she was familiar the first day I met her. Why the hell didn't I remember any of this? "And then he got sick. Really sick," Bo said, and my attention was immediately drawn back to the story. "I knew if I told anyone on the ship, they wouldn't care, so I continued to bring him food. And then…" she trailed off and looked up at me, "I was so stupid. I shouldn't have written about him in my journal. My mother had grown suspicious because I kept disappearing. She took my journal and read it while I was visiting him one day. And then, when I came back, she yelled at me and locked me in our cabin, while she and a few other Fae went down to the brig." She swallowed and then took a long drink. When she looked at me again, there were unshed tears in her eyes. My nails were digging painfully into the skin of my palms but I couldn't help it as I waited for her to go on. "I still remember his screams," she whispered. "They branded him with the symbol of the Ash and I heard him screaming and there was nothing I could do."

"God's teeth…" I breathed, my body tense and slightly shaking. I didn't know how to feel at that moment.

"I ruined his life, Lauren. I… I was so young and stupid. And that's part of the reason why I'm not aligned. I know I said I ran away because I didn't want to join the Dark, but the truth is… I didn't want anything to do with the Fae… and my mother… she just isn't a good person. And I can sit around and blame her for Law and Bishop but I know that what happened to them was my fault," she said, her voice breaking and trembling as she began to cry. "I can't let that happen to Kenzi. I'd sooner die than let anything like that happen again because of me."

I stared at her as she set the bottle down on the floor and buried her face in her hands. I didn't know what to do and knew even less about what to say. But I guess there was only one thing I could say, yet, I didn't think I'd be able to. I opened my mouth and then closed it again, instead deciding to get up and move to sit next to her on the bed. I cautiously rested a hand on her thigh, "It wasn't your fault, Bo. He either would have died from the sickness or been found some other way. You can't blame yourself. You didn't have any control over the situation," I told her, trying with all my being to keep my voice from shaking. And that was the truth. I didn't blame her for what happened to me. At that moment, I was just sorry that she had gone the past twelve years believing that I did. Even though, she didn't know it was me and I couldn't bring myself to tell her. I needed time to think about this.

She sniffed a few times and went to wipe her eyes. "You know what's funny?"

I honestly couldn't even begin to think of anything humorous coming out of this whole situation, but I obliged her anyway, "What?"

"He was the first person I ever kissed."

I furrowed my brow, now completely confused, "But I thought you said you never saw his face?"

"I didn't. But after everything happened- when I was able to leave my cabin, again, I went to go see him in the infirmary. The surgeon was a woman named Ciara and she was taking care of him. She had been the nicest Fae on that ship by far, and she let me see him while she kept watch for my mother. He was unconscious and there was a wet towel over his eyes and nose to ward off the fever, so all I saw was his lips. And I kissed him. I don't know why I did, and it probably seems really strange, but I felt like… I don't know… it just felt right."

My heart was pounding and I couldn't help but let my eyes wander from hers and land on her lips. She had kissed me, all those years ago, and I didn't remember. I had been unconscious and Ciara... Ciara never mentioned the girl who had apparently been my friend. Why didn't she ever say anything? What did all of this mean?

"Have you ever felt like that?" Bo whispered. "Have you ever just felt like something was right, even though you couldn't explain it?"

I swallowed, meeting her eyes again. Right then, I did feel it. And I had been feeling it since I met her, I just hadn't allowed myself to admit it.

And then there was a knock at the door. At the most inopportune time ever, someone had decided to knock on my door and startle me from the intensity of those beautiful, familiar brown eyes. I started to breathe again, even though I didn't know when I had stopped. I quickly got up, my face hot and my body shaking, and walked over to the door. If it had been Dyson or Hale, I probably would've been more than furious at the intrusion- but it was Freddy on the other side. "What is it?"

"Sorry to bother you, Captain, but the quartermaster says we need to start setting course now if we're to leave by midnight."

I nodded, "Tell him I'm on my way."

"Aye, Captain," the boy replied before heading back down the hall.

I turned back to Bo, who was still sitting on the bed, "I have to go, but you're welcome to stay here if you don't want to go back to your room."

"I don't want to put you out," she said and stood up.

"It's no problem, really. You can have the bed. It's going to be a while before I come back anyway and I don't mind sleeping in the hammock."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I am. Good night, Bo."

She smiled slightly, "You, too, Lauren. And thank you for the drink."

"Anytime," I said and then left the room, closing the door behind me and then leaning against it. I knew my head should be spinning from everything I had just heard and the alcohol, but only one thing clouded my mind in that moment- I was in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: I'm really glad to see you guys are enjoying the story so much and thank you for all the reviews! As for your questions, just hang in there; all will be revealed in good time. Hope you all had a good New Year's Eve/Day!

Chapter 7

**Bo**

"You're making me nervous- sitting on the rail like that. Every time we hit a wave I'm sure you're going to fall into the sea," I told the captain right as the ship rose and then fell heavily once more. I was standing beside her and had to steady myself by grabbing hold of the edge while she just sat there, her back to the deck and her legs dangling over the side of the ship, as though nothing had happened, then proceeded to cut off a slice of apple before looking over at me with a slight smile.

"Not unless you have plans to push me over."

"Can't say the thought hasn't crossed my mind."

"How you wound me. I suppose it's fortunate that I can swim," she said with a trace of mock-hurt then held out the piece of fruit. I went to take it and then she pulled it back, "First, tell me the name of that." She pointed towards the mast at the head of the ship.

"That would be the… foremast."

"Aye. And that?" she asked and pointed past it to the small sail that jutted out over the ocean.

"The bowsprit."

She nodded. "And those?"

I looked at the netted ropes beside us that extended up the side of the ship and connected to the main mast. "The shrouds?"

"Good. Here," she said, giving me the apple slice. "You're starting to remember. Soon maybe you can move on from being swabbie and help with the riggings."

I felt sort of like a child as I bit down on the offered fruit. It was as though the act of rewarding my retained knowledge was her way of motivating me to learn about the ship. I knew I normally would have been offended but, oddly enough, I wasn't. The past two days had been the most pleasant I'd experienced aboard the ship and it had everything to do with the now friendly captain. But, though she had insisted on it, I still had a hard time seeing her as just Lauren during our lessons and at times like these when we were just talking. "That would be nice."

Our relationship had definitely gotten better after the night with the bumboo. It was as if something had changed; like we finally had a mutual understanding of each other. But she had yet to ask me the questions I was dreading. I had promised her answers and I had every intention of giving them. I just wasn't going to offer them until she brought it up.

"Did Kenzi eat today?" she asked softly.

I bit my lips, bowing my head and studying the planks of the deck. While things between the captain and I had been more than good, I couldn't say the same about my relationship with Kenzi. It wasn't so much that she was mad; she had just barely spoken or eaten since we got back and, because those were things she usually did in abundance, I was more than worried. She wouldn't leave the cabin. Every time I tried to get her out of bed, she refused. But at night, when I would go to sleep with her, she would take hold of my hand and not let go until morning. It was a small comfort that she still seemed to need me. I sighed. "Less than half a piece of hardtack- though, I have to admit, those are rather hard to stomach- and that orange you left her yesterday."

"You know, I make a fairly good salmagundi."

"What's that?"

"It's a sort of stew. A little bit of this, little bit of that- basically a random assortment of whatever we have in the hold- and some mutton. Hale was able to find some at the market so we might as well use it before it spoils."

"You cook?"

"Should I be offended that you sound so surprised?"

I laughed, "I'm sorry, I just… didn't imagine you did, I suppose."

"Aye, well, I don't know much, but this particular recipe I learned from a friend. Though, mine isn't as good, seeing as she refused to tell me her secret ingredient. Hopefully, one day I'll figure it out," she said.

"I'm sure yours will do just fine. Kenzi does love mutton."

She nodded, "It's settled, then."

Just as I was about to thank her, Dyson came over and I saw her look at him briefly before returning her attention to carving the fruit.

"Captain. I was wondering if I may have a word with you," Dyson said.

She didn't look up at him. "Aye, quartermaster. What is it?"

"Well, I was hoping to speak to you in private," he said, sending a quick glance towards me and then focusing again on the captain.

I swallowed, unsure whether I should take my leave or not. That would probably have been best, though. The tension between the two was almost suffocating and it had been for the past two days. I also couldn't ignore that Dyson had been rather cold towards me since I came back. He definitely didn't want me on the ship, but I was no longer certain that it was just because I had refused him. "I should go, then," I said.

"No. Stay." The captain hopped down from the rail. "I'll only be a minute. We'll go down to the galley when I come back."

I nodded and watched as they walked towards the head of the ship and I couldn't help but stare at them as they spoke. I knew that whatever was going on between them most likely had to do with the captain finding out she wasn't human. She said herself that Dyson had known.

Even from where I stood, I could tell that she was annoyed with him. They weren't arguing, but her jaw was set as he spoke. I was too far away to actually see it, but I would have bet money that that muscle had twitched. Then, when she began to speak, she crossed her arms over her chest and bowed her head, her hair falling forward to shield her face from my view.

Dyson had been the only person I had seen the captain remove her mask for when I had first met her. But now it seemed the tables had been turned. Now, _I_ was the one who she let her guard down with and he was the one she hid herself from. It was odd and yet, I found myself smiling at the realization.

I turned away from the two and stood at the rail, looking out over the water. The sun was beginning to set and the orange and purple sky reflected across the waves as the tingling settled beneath my skin again. It wasn't as though I hadn't been feeling it before, but now I welcomed it.

"A beautiful sight, isn't it?" the captain said as she came to stand beside me.

"It is. Makes me wish I knew how to paint," I told her.

"Well, seeing as we both are lacking any artistic skills, we'll just have to appreciate it while it lasts, I suppose."

"Damn our incompetence," I teased, looking over at her with a smile.

She laughed and nodded, "Damn it, indeed." Her smile faded as she looked down at the rail and bit her lips. "Bo, there's something I need to tell you," she said after a few seconds. When her eyes met mine, there was a look there I didn't recognize, though it seemed sad.

"What is it?"

She opened her mouth to speak just as the ship went over another large wave and I stumbled forward, almost knocking her over. I had to grab her shoulders to keep from falling and her hands went to grasp my upper arms. "You're rather clumsy for a Fae," she said with a small smile. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Sorry about that," I said softly as I looked up at her. Her face was inches from mine, yet neither of us made any attempt to move. And as I stared at her, I didn't think I'd be able to. In the light of day, I could clearly see the golden flakes that hid in her brown eyes. They were mesmerizing. I had to force myself to let her go and back away as her hands fell from my arms. I licked my lips. I was grateful that we had been surrounded by the crewmen. Had we been alone, I know I probably would have kissed her like I had wanted to the other night before Freddy interrupted us. And, though I did want to do so very badly, I couldn't let myself give in to those feelings. No, it was best to just push them down and be content with this new friendship we were forming. "What were you going to say?"

Again, she bit her lips and looked down. "We can talk later. It's getting late. We should head down to the galley now to start the salmagundi."

I nodded, certain that whatever she had to say wasn't good and, for that reason, a little relieved she had chosen to put it off. Still, I couldn't help but want to know what it was that had caused that regretful look.

/

It had taken a few hours to make the stew and, somehow, it had turned into a sort of competition when Mason challenged the captain on whose would be better. So, now, as we walked to my cabin, she was holding a tray with two small bowls instead of one and a flagon full of flip she had convinced Mason to mix upon hearing that it was Kenzi's favorite. We were both hoping the little game would give Kenzi some of her spark back since she had been named the deciding judge. Of course, there was no actual prize; just the satisfaction of being the victor.

"Are you sure I should go in with you? She might not appreciate the added company," the captain said once we were outside the door. It was endearing to see her so uncertain since she was usually so confident in her manner.

"Just give me a minute. I'll come get you," I told her and she nodded before I opened the door and slipped inside. To my surprise, Kenzi wasn't in the bed. She was sitting at the small table in the corner with a needle and thread. Then I noticed that my other stays were laid out before her. She looked up at me and gave a weak smile, "I figured I should let this out a little for you. I've noticed it's rather tight and though I'm sure the men appreciate it, I thought you might like to be able to breathe."

I laughed softly, relieved to see her up and actually talking. "You're right, I would. Thank you."

"It's no problem. I needed to do something with my hands."

"Well, I was hoping you might be hungry."

She shrugged, "I suppose I could eat."

"Good. Because the captain is out in the hall with some food. Do you mind taking a break and hiding my undergarments so I can invite her in?"

She smiled wider, "Since when are you so modest?" Getting up, she picked up the stays and walked over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and placing them inside. I turned and opened the door, then gestured for the captain to enter.

"How fare ye, Kenzi?" she said once she was inside.

"Alright, Captain. What's that?"

"You didn't tell her?" the blonde asked me and I shook my head. She turned and walked over to the table and set the tray down. "Well, Mason and I have a small wager going about whose salmagundi is better and, seeing as most of the men's tongues have been spoilt by years of excessive rum, we thought you might be the best to judge for us."

Kenzi raised her eyebrows, "Rum is sounding quite good at the moment, actually."

"Mason made you some flip," I told her, pointing at the flagon.

She let out a small laugh, "Well, then, I guess I can't refuse. So whose is which?"

"Well, mine is-" the captain began but I was quick to cut her off.

"You're not allowed to tell her, remember?"

"I do, in fact, remember. I was simply going to say that mine is clearly the one that tastes better."

"And if I decide on Mason's, then what? Are you going to lock me in the brig or something?" Kenzi asked, taking a seat and picking up her flagon.

"I will be sorely disappointed but I promise to refrain from locking you in the brig. Though, I don't really think we'll be needing to cross that bridge," the captain said in an unapologetic show of confidence.

Kenzi laughed again and I knew I was probably smiling like a fool. It was hard to explain how good it felt that she was going along with all of this.

We both stood and waited expectantly as Kenzi took the spoon and tried some of the first bowl. Looking over at the captain standing beside me, I saw that she didn't have trouble keeping a straight face as she watched Kenzi, though we both knew that the bowl contained Mason's stew.

"This is really good," Kenzi said after she swallowed the food. I bit my lip and nodded, trying not to laugh and the captain's expression didn't change as she nodded as well. Kenzi's eyes narrowed for a second before she shrugged and then moved onto the second bowl, taking a swig of her flip before trying a bite. She calmly chewed and swallowed, not showing any reaction and then looked at us, "Captain, I want to offer my apologies in advance, because if this isn't yours then I'm afraid you've lost."

"As if there was ever any question. Of course, it's mine," she replied with a smirk. "I suppose I should go inform Mason of his failure. Enjoy your meal, Kenzi."

"Oh, I will. Thank you, Captain."

She nodded and went to leave and since Kenzi was focused on her food, I decided to follow her out into the hall. She stopped and turned to me as I closed the door. "You know, if she hadn't picked mine I was going to blame you."

"How? All I did was place things in the pot."

"Aye, but one needs to have a certain skill in order to do that the correct way. You'd be amazed how it can ruin the whole dish," she said with a slight smile to show the words were in jest.

No longer caring about whether or not it would make her uncomfortable, I stepped forward and gave her a hug- this time without any underhanded intent. "Thank you for doing all of this, Lauren. I really can't tell you how much it means to me to see her smiling again."

I was surprised when she actually returned the embrace with one arm coming to rest on my back. "You're welcome. But it was no trouble, really." The tingling overtook my whole body. After a few moments, it became almost overwhelming and I reluctantly pulled away. "I can tell Kenzi is a strong girl. She'll get through this, Bo. Just give her some time."

"I hope you're right," I told her with a small nod. "So, I suppose it's later now. What was it you needed to tell me?"

She hastily looked away as a hand came up to brush her hair behind her ear. "Actually, I have to be going. My watch is about to start. I'll see you tomorrow, though."

"Oh," I said, not sure how to take the words. Her mask was back on and I had no idea what had caused her to close up so quickly, but I didn't want to make things worse by pressing her. "Well, goodnight, then."

"Aye. Goodnight." She turned to head to the stairs and I grabbed the door handle. But before I could open it she turned around again, "Bo, wait." I stopped and looked at her expectantly and she just stood there before shaking her head, "I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to make our lesson tomorrow. There are some things I need to take care of."

I couldn't hold back the look of confusion as I felt my brow crease. "Alright… Maybe the next day, then."

She nodded. "Aye. We'll see. Goodnight." She turned and headed towards the stairs and I stood there staring after her until she disappeared. My heart had dropped at her indefinite answer and my mind kept replaying the conversation, trying to figure out what I'd done wrong. Shaking my head, I opened the door to the cabin and walked inside, absently taking a seat on the edge of the bed and staring at the floor.

"Bo? Are you alright?" Kenzi asked. I looked up to see that she was still sitting at the table, the bowl of the captain's stew nearly empty as she sipped her drink.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired, I guess," I told her, forcing a small smile. I didn't want to risk ruining her mood with my petty thoughts concerning the captain and her abrupt change in demeanor.

She nodded. "So, did I miss something? Because I was certain you and the captain weren't on good terms but now you two seem to be… I don't know… friends. When did that happen?"

"Well, if we're going to be staying on the ship, we might as well all try to get along." I sighed. At that moment, I didn't want to talk about such things.

"So we really are staying?"

"I think so."

/

**Lauren**

"Shit," I cursed as my knife slipped against the little wooden block in my hands and cut into my finger. I shook my hand to ward off the sharp, stinging pain as the wound started to bleed. I examined it and saw that it wasn't too deep but I was still annoyed at the mistake. I hadn't cut myself while carving since I was a kid.

I leaned back against the wall of the hold. It was frustrating how hard it was to find a decent place to hide out on a ship. The frigate was large, but there was always someone around the corner it seemed. To be completely alone was a feat in itself and if I was to remain in my cabin I would be found. Which was why I had come here. The only reason anyone would show up is if they needed to retrieve provisions and I wasn't avoiding Mason or Freddy. I was simply avoiding Dyson and Hale. And Bo.

It had been two days since I told her I couldn't make our lesson. If I hadn't been actively dodging her, I would be in the brig right now. I hoped she wasn't there waiting for me. I already felt terrible enough. But I still couldn't bring myself to tell her who I truly was. And the more time I wasted, the more likely that her reaction would be bad. And that was what scared me. I didn't want her to be upset. I just wanted things to be easy like they had been for the two days after she told me. I wanted to spend time with her without feeling guilty. But obviously there was only one solution and I was too pathetic to go through with it. I'd never had to tell anyone about my past before. The only people who knew of it were the ones who lived through it with me. And it wasn't something we talked about.

As for Dyson, I was too angry to even look at him. Not only had he lied to me and then claimed he didn't know what I was and so thought it would do no good to let me know I wasn't human, but now he was trying to convince me to leave Bo and Kenzi in New Providence because they would endanger our mission. He said he had a bad feeling about them. Well, I didn't really give a damn about how he felt right now. After Bo told me she was on the Ash's ship, I had asked him about it. I didn't so much say that Bo had been there. I just asked him if he actually was. The day we had attained the _Lex Mare_, he had said he'd never met a succubus, yet Bo and her mother were on board the Ash's ship.

It turned out that he didn't board the ship until after I was found. And the reason I didn't remember that was because I'd had a severe case of pneumonia. I was delirious from the fever and bedridden for at least a month after I had been branded. That was most likely also the reason why I didn't remember Bo.

If I had been human, I definitely would have died from the sickness. And, if Ciara hadn't taken care of me, I would've died either way. Therefore, that meant that Bo had in all reality saved my life by playing a part in my capture, despite what she believed. She'd saved my life and now I supposed it was my chance to return the favor by protecting her and Kenzi.

I hadn't spoken to Dyson again after that. Hale hadn't even tried to approach me, but that wasn't a surprise. He hadn't known I wasn't human. I couldn't put him at fault, yet I didn't want to speak to him either just because I knew he would try to mend things between Dyson and me. My avoidance wouldn't last forever and I knew I would eventually forgive the wolf, but I needed time. And some actual answers.

I put away my knife and set the block of wood on the floor before getting up. I still had duties to attend to, which meant I had to go top deck and check the speed of the ship. The day after tomorrow, if everything went smoothly, we'd reach New Providence. Maybe then I would tell Bo about me. At least that way she could decide whether she wanted to remain aboard or not.

/

I dropped the long knotted rope into the water and Freddy turned the sandglass upside down. I had recruited him to help with the process. Usually, Hale would've done it but, as it was, he wasn't on deck. Dyson was standing at the helm only several feet away. The sea was rather rough today, which was fortunate for me since it meant he couldn't leave his position at the wheel. I let the rope slide through my hands until Freddy announced that the sand had stopped. I started pulling it out of the water, counting each knot as I went; there were twelve in total. I told Freddy the number and he quickly jotted it down in the log he was holding. It still amazed me how fast the ship could sail even with a slight headwind. Then again, I supposed it was due to the fact that it was only carrying eleven passengers, including myself, and barely any cargo.

Freddy handed me the book, "Anything else I can do, Captain?"

"Aye. Inform the quartermaster of our speed before you return to the galley."

He turned his head towards Dyson and then looked at me again, his confusion clear. I knew it was a foolish request and apparently he did, too. But he nodded, nonetheless, "Aye, Captain."

I started towards the doors that led below deck, praying I'd be able to reach them without interruption. Unfortunately, that was too much to ask for.

"Captain?" It was Bo's hesitant voice that stopped me in my tracks.

I reluctantly turned around to look at her. "How fare ye, Bo?" I asked, forcing a light tone as my heart pounded in my chest.

"You've more than succeeded in making yourself rather scarce these past days. Is everything alright?"

I could tell she was nervous to be speaking to me and the true meaning behind her comment was not lost. I hadn't exactly tried to amend for my avoidance of her and I knew she wasn't a fool. I still couldn't help but lie about it, though. "My apologies. I've just had a lot to attend to. How are you and Kenzi managing? Has her temperament improved at all?"

She nodded, "We're both well. She's been eating regularly and was actually hoping to resume her work on the sails tomorrow."

"Good. That's good. The upper sails of the mainmast still need mending," I replied.

"You mean the topsails?" she said with a small smile.

I couldn't help but return it. "Aye, the topsails. You're starting to sound like a real sailor."

"I've been trying to."

I nodded. "Well, I trust Kenzi doesn't have a fear of heights. It is a rather long way up."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Good. Then, I hope to see her on deck tomorrow. You'll have to excuse me, though. I've some calculations to get to in order to keep us on course. Have a good night," I explained quickly as my guilt started to creep up on me once more. I turned and headed through the doors that led below deck in a hurry to get to my room before she could say anything more.

I was already in the hall and just about to pass the sea master's cabin when I heard footsteps hastily descending the stairs behind me. "Lauren, wait," Bo said with an odd urgency in her voice.

She barely ever called me by my name. I turned around, "What's wrong?"

"I was hoping you would tell me. You're avoiding me and I don't know why, but I'm guessing it has something to do with me not telling you why I'm running. So, I want to tell you, now," she said.

"Bo, it's not-"

"No, just listen, alright?" She sounded fairly angry and I didn't want to agitate her further, so I nodded and waited for her to continue. "I ran away when I was sixteen. I had wanted to do it sooner, but I was too afraid and I had just started growing into my abilities so I kept putting it off, making excuses and basically just keeping to myself as much as I could in order to not have to deal with all the terrible things going on around me," she said, keeping her eyes locked on the floor. "But the night I finally did leave, a Dark Fae elder had shown up at my mother's estate and… well, she was always saying she had plans for me and saying that I had this… _destiny_. I just didn't know what it was until I overheard her and this elder speaking. She was… she was offering to marry him in order to gain favor with him and the other elders, but he refused her. He said that he wanted me instead and she didn't even hesitate to agree to it." She shook her head, pausing in the story. It was clear that her mother's coldness still hurt her and I had no idea what to say. Before I could even try to offer words of comfort, she began to speak again, "But that wasn't even the worst part. The whole reason she was doing all of this- her whole plan for my destiny- was to make certain I would be the next to lead the Dark in this territory. And then, with that power, take over the Light as well. She wanted to start another war. And she still does. That's why I can't go back. I don't know why I have to be a part of any of it, but she won't stop coming after me. You have to understand… she used her blood to enslave the human servants- she made them into thralls willing to do whatever she said. And she can do the same to Fae. She wasn't actually going to marry me off- at least, I don't think she was. She wanted to get the elder alone, though, so she could enslave him as well. I saw her do it. And I can't say that she hasn't done it to others."

I stared at her for a few seconds, trying to comprehend everything she had just revealed. "She uses her blood… to control humans and Fae?"

"Yes. And I know that's what she plans to do to me if her men manage to bring me back."

"Are all succubi able to do that? Are you?"

"I don't honestly know. I've never tried it and I never want to. And I've also never met another succubus."

"There must be a reason she's going through all this trouble just to find you," I told her.

She looked down again, "I know. After all these years, there's only one reason I can think of that actually makes sense."

"What is it?"

"I think she's afraid, Lauren. I think… I think she sees me as a threat. And if she was to have control over me, then I wouldn't be able to stop her from taking over the Fae. And if she does achieve control of the elders and becomes the Morrigan…"

"Then she will try to take over all of the Dark and wage war against the Light," I finished for her, stunned by the whole idea of it. "Have you told anyone about this?"

She shook her head, "I don't know who I could tell. I know it's unlikely, but I'm afraid of any Fae I come across because I don't know if she's gotten to them yet. If I was to tell the wrong person it would only make things worse."

What she had told me was beyond troubling. A war between Light and Dark would be devastating to both Fae and the humans caught in the middle. They had just barely succeeded in ending the last war, though I obviously hadn't been around for it. I only knew of it because of the stories I'd heard from Dyson and Trick. There was a treaty, but the tension between the two groups of Fae was still strong and even the slightest prospect of retaliation on either side would cause severe conflict.

My own mission to bring down the Morrigan was fueled by revenge and the Fae that were agreeing to help in the cause were doing so because they wanted her dealt with and replaced. But she wasn't nearly important enough in the grand scheme of things to have her death be a reason for the Fae to go to war. If I succeeded, the Dark Fae would most likely be grateful to be rid of her- all they would see was that she was weak enough to have been bested by a mere human. Her legacy would be disgraced and then a new Morrigan would be elected.

I didn't know what to do about Bo's situation, but I did know something needed to be done before it was too late. Her mother had been arranging this for longer than nine years it would seem. She could decide to execute her plan at any time. And the only Fae I knew who might be able to warn the Light just happened to be the one we were traveling to New Providence to meet. Yes, if anyone would know how to handle this, it would be Trick.

"I understand," I finally told Bo as she stared at the floor, "And as long as you're on this ship, you and Kenzi will be safe. You have my word."

"You're still going to let us stay?" she asked, looking up. She was obviously shocked.

I only hoped that I could make good on my promise because it was clear that she had been let down countless times. I couldn't imagine adding to that, even though, if I was to be honest, I knew I already was by not revealing myself to her. But right now didn't seem like the right time at all. "Aye. But I really do need to do those calculations. Perhaps we can speak about it further tomorrow during our lesson?"

She smiled in relief. "Of course. I'll see you in the brig. Goodnight, Lauren."

"Goodnight," I said as she opened the door to her cabin and then disappeared inside.

I swallowed, feeling a little sick. It would be another long night as I dreaded tomorrow's conversation, but I had to tell her. I just hoped that she would understand.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Just wanted to say another quick thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows. You're all awesome =)… Please continue to be so! I'm quite nervous about this chapter, so yeah…

Chapter 8

**Lauren**

A night of barely any sleep and constant thinking had me feeling light headed since this morning. Now it was only a couple of hours until sundown and I couldn't bear to obsess over it any longer. What was wrong with me?

During my late night musings, I had been struck by the realization that I was terrified of telling Bo the truth. And it had nothing to do with her. It was me. It was my whole existence and everything that had led up to me being on this ship, on this day, on this mission. I was being haunted by the ghosts of my past. Not just Ciara and Allie anymore, but now my past self as well. I was being haunted by Law.

I supposed it said a lot that two out of the six people in my life that I had loved were gone now, and with only myself to blame for their deaths. Another had been removed from the list for complete and utter betrayal. No, I wasn't referring to Dyson. He was still there and he always would be counted as my family. But I had these words flying around in my head like damned wasps; fleeting and yet poised to attack at a moment's notice if I so much as attempted to swat them away.

Vulnerability. Intimacy. Reliance. Those were things that I dreaded- things I didn't like having to own up to feeling around anyone. And I wanted to avoid having to experience them any more than I already did. But I couldn't. I couldn't ignore the fact that Bo deserved to know about who I was. She deserved to have her conscience cleared of any guilt when it came to the events that took place all those years ago. It just would have to happen, because if the tables were turned, I would hope she'd do the same for me.

So, now, here I was, pacing the brig, palms sweating and feet ice cold. The second I showed Bo my brand, things would change for me. I would be exposed. It was a part of me that I hated. It wasn't just my chain. It was my burden; a constant reminder of all the bad things that had happened and my failure as a friend and sister. She wouldn't be able to see that, though. I only hoped she saw that I was still here- that she hadn't condemned me to some unthinkable fate. I had survived.

Everyone had their scars but some of mine were visible. And they weren't meant to be hers to bear.

Revealing our connection would be hell for me because I knew that I wanted her. There was no use in denying it any longer. I wanted her to the point that it actually hurt to be so close to her and yet keep this secret. But I was afraid that she wouldn't be able to look at me the same way she had the night she told me; the night when I realized that everything did feel right when I was with her. She might ask questions. And there were things that I hadn't even known I had regretted until I had thought about how she'd see me if I told her. Other people's opinions had never mattered to me, but hers did.

At the same time, I was afraid that she would still look at me the same way even if she knew. I was afraid because I wanted that. And I couldn't allow myself to continue falling for her like this. I was all too aware that I was already in too deep.

A scurrying noise came from my right and I quickly turned towards it, pulling out my knife and flinging it at the offending rat without thinking. It let out a sharp squeak and slid across the floor, slamming into the wall and leaving a thin trail of blood in its wake. I cringed. That was my good knife and now it was covered in diseased rodent blood.

"That was rather impressive, Captain."

My heart jumped and I turned around to see Bo standing in the entrance way, her arms crossed over her chest and leaning against the wall. Had the hour passed so quickly with me being stuck in my head or had she come early? And how long had she been standing there?

She pushed herself off the wall and walked over, her eyes on the dead rat, "Any chance you could teach me how to do that?"

I blinked, my mouth going dry. In spite of my nerves, I managed to stutter out, "Aye."

Her gaze settled back on me as she tilted her head, concern making her smile slip from her lips, "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I think we should focus on the swordplay for now." My hand went to rest on the hilt of my cutlass as I tried to decide whether I should actually go through with the lesson before telling her.

"Yes, we probably should. But I really would like it if…" she trailed off and her brow furrowed. "Lauren, you're shaking."

I looked down at my hand as the sound of boots hitting the stairs reached my ears. My head snapped up as Abram appeared in the doorway.

"Captain, the quartermaster needs you top deck, straightaway," the man said, slightly out of breath.

The insistence in his voice immediately stole my attention. I sent Bo a glance and then hurried to follow him back up the stairs. A part of me was glad for the interruption, but I knew that something must have been wrong, whether it be a threat of the weather or another ship. Dyson would've come himself if it was anything less.

We reached the deck only a minute later and Dyson was standing at the rail with Hale beside him. The look on his face confirmed my initial thought. I rushed over and followed their line of sight, seeing a ship on the horizon.

"We've got trouble," Dyson said, handing me the spyglass.

Looking through it, I saw the blood red sails of the ship. And the two silver lines running down the middle of the mainsail, the marking of a Dark Fae vessel. I was about to hand him back the device but then I saw another frigate several leagues in front of it. All I needed to see was the dark blue sails. "They're in pursuit of a Light Fae ship." Dyson grabbed the spyglass back from me.

"We should change course. Now," Hale said.

"No, that would only draw attention to us. We just need to slow down," Dyson told him.

"We'll be caught up in the battle if we don't," Hale replied, his distress clear in his voice.

I looked out at the ships on the horizon again, trying to decide our best move. Then I saw the sky start to darken over the Light Fae ship. "Dyson…"

He took off running towards the helm, "All hands on deck!" he shouted. "Ring the bell! Now, Fred! We have to turn this ship around!"

I turned to go help with the riggings and almost ran into Bo.

"Lauren, what's happening?"

"A storm is coming. We don't have much time. You need to get below deck, now. Make sure there aren't any candles or lanterns burning and stay in your cabin, alright? Can you do that?" She nodded quickly and then headed towards the stairs.

The darkness spread quickly and there was a flash of lightning before the rain began to fall in heavy sheets; the wind picking up considerably as a deafening crack of thunder erupted from the heavens. Dyson's voice was straining while he tried to shout orders over the roar of the ocean and the ship creaked loudly as it went over a large wave, almost going completely sideways. I grabbed onto the ropes tied around the mainmast, bracing myself as a wall of water cascaded forcefully across the deck.

There was yelling going on all around as the men struggled to manipulate the sails. And then I heard a scream come from above me.

/

**Bo**

I hurried to my cabin, hoping Kenzi wasn't burning any candles. The ship lurched abruptly and sent me through the door. I practically flew across the darkened room, slamming into the wall. But I didn't have time to think about the pain in my head and shoulder as I saw that Kenzi wasn't there. I thought back to when I had last seen her before I went to the brig. She had been on deck.

I ran back out of the room and up the stairs. The second I opened the door to the deck, it was flung outwards and the rain hit me full force. I had to hang onto the frame in order to stay standing as the ship rocked violently.

"Don't lay a bloody finger on those riggings!" the captain was yelling to the crew.

"Captain!" I called out, but she didn't hear me. I ran over to her as fast as I could, my feet slipping and sliding beneath me. Luckily, she turned around just as I reached her and caught hold of my arm as the ship went sideways again and I almost slid across the deck. She pulled me towards her and I took hold of the ropes. "Have you seen Kenzi?! She was on deck before and now I can't find her!"

"She's up there," she told me and I looked up but I couldn't see past the massive sails.

Then I remembered that Kenzi was supposed to be mending the topsails and my heart almost stopped. _Oh, God._ I couldn't breathe.

"Captain, we need to pull up the mainsails!" Hale yelled as he made his way over to us.

"No, leave them! Kenzi's up there. I need your gloves." Her voice was barely audible over the loud crash of thunder.

"Lauren-"

"Give me the damn gloves, Hale!" The siren quickly pulled off his gloves and handed them over to her. She stuffed them into the sash at her waist and turned back to me, "I need you to go back below deck."

"No! I have to get Kenzi!"

I searched the mast, looking for a way to climb up it and heard her say, "Get her below deck. That's an order."

I looked back at her to argue but she had already turned to make her way to the other side of the mast. I gripped the rope and pulled myself forward just in time to see her begin to climb the metal rungs that were nailed into the wood.

"Lauren!" Dyson's voice rang out and I turned my head to see him at the wheel. "Hale, stop her!"

The Fae beside me made no move to follow the command and instead set his gaze on me, "You have to go below deck."

At that moment I was thankful that he had feelings for Kenzi. If he hadn't, I knew he would've stopped the captain even if Dyson hadn't ordered him to. "I'm not going anywhere," I told him and he just shook his head.

"Then stay here and don't let go."

I watched as he made his way across the deck and then returned my attention to the mainmast but Lauren was already out of sight. I swallowed and did the only thing I could do at that point. I waited.

/

**Lauren**

Most people who weren't sailors didn't realize that pirates weren't the biggest threat when it came to the open seas; storms were. Of course, it would seem this one was the work of Fae pirates- but that wasn't the point.

The waves alone could wash a man overboard in the blink of an eye, or cause the ship to capsize or wreck by sending it into rocks and reefs. But the only dangers I was fearing right then was lightning and heights.

The harsh winds blew my wet hair into my face as I climbed up the rungs. I was lucky I had been wearing my own gloves when the storm hit. The bars were slick with water and my boots had slipped off of them several times already. I knew Kenzi didn't have gloves, though. And climbing down the rungs would be too dangerous and too slow. We would have to get back down to the deck using the rope, something I had done countless times before. But without gloves, Kenzi's hands would be torn as she slid down. And if she was to fall from this height, there was no chance she would survive.

I thought that I had this under control, but the rock and sway of the ship was unpredictable and, when I lost my footing again, my sash caught on one of the rungs and was pulled loose. My heart pounded as I watched Hale's gloves fall. I didn't have time to think about what I'd do when I reached the girl, though.

I began climbing again. It was hard to see with the rain coming down so thick, but when I called her name, I heard her answering yell coming from above me and to the left. I climbed higher, stopping only when the ship was thrown too far to either side and, when I finally did see her, my heart only sped up.

I supposed it was a small miracle that she hadn't fallen, but her arm was caught up in the rigging that controlled the mainsail. I would have to get across the bow and cut her loose and then help her back towards the mast before we could use the rope to get down. "Hold on!" I called out.

"Trust me- I couldn't let go if I wanted to!"

Getting across the bow wasn't hard, even in this weather. But I had left my good knife stuck in that damned rat. I cursed my mistake. All I had on me was my rather dull carving knife, since I had left my cutlass on deck, and the rope was dauntingly thick. I prayed that whatever luck I had left would come to me in those moments as I sawed at the cord. It was cutting into her arm, her blood washing down it as the rain continued to pour. I wasn't even halfway through it when the lightning struck.

I watched as it hit the mizzenmast at the rear of the ship and split the wood at an odd angle, making it bend and splinter, sparks flying and then dying almost immediately as the bows swung towards the deck. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, but the next one could hit the mainmast and, if it did, we would both be killed. I turned my attention back to the rope and began to run the blade back and forth as quick as I could without cutting the girl.

"Hurry, Captain! Please," she begged, looking up at me with wide and fearful eyes.

"It's going to be alright. Just try to hold still." She nodded and then squeezed her eyelids shut. It seemed to take forever to get through the rope but, when I finally did, I pulled her up onto the bow with me, making sure she was closest to the mast. Then I sat up with my legs gripping the sides of the bow tightly as she laid on her stomach and hugged it. I tugged off my gloves. "We have to get these on you. Give me one of your hands." I was starting to lose my voice from all the shouting and my throat burned as she reached out and I tried to slide the first one on, almost dropping it when the ship hit another high wave and went sideways, causing us to have to hold onto the bow with both hands.

"Oh, God, we're gonna die, aren't we?"

"We're fine." I grabbed her hand and was able to slip the first glove on quickly. "Now, you have to turn around and head towards the mast to that rope," I told her once the second one was on.

"I can't," she shouted, shaking her head. "I'll fall. I can't do it!"

"You either do it or we're both screwed, Kenzi." She looked like she was about to cry. She actually may have already started but I couldn't tell with all of the rain. "You can do this. I promise, I won't let you fall."

She closed her eyes and seemed to take a second to gather herself before opening them again and nodding. I watched with my heart in my throat as she began to maneuver herself so that she was facing the mast. Her foot slipped just as she was almost completely turned around but I was able to catch hold of her ankle and pull her back up. She froze there for a few seconds, arms and legs wrapped tightly around the bow, and then started to inch towards the mast.

I felt a flood of relief when she finally reached it. "Now, grab that rope and just slide down!"

She sent me another frightened look over her shoulder, "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine! Go!"

/

**Bo**

I didn't know how long it had been since the gloves had fallen. After the lightning had struck the mast at the back of the ship- the one Dyson was standing closest to- he had ordered the crew to drop all anchors and then left the wheel to come and grip the ropes of the mainmast and wait with me. He hadn't said anything, though. We just stood there, weathering the harsh sprays and often onslaughts of water that crashed onto the deck, flooding it and beginning to rise though the level was yet past my boots. And with the mainsails still down, the wind was causing the ship to list mercilessly in all different directions. My fingers ached as I held to the ropes with a death grip.

More than half the men had been ordered to go below deck as we rode out the storm and hoped for the best. Besides us, only Hale, Mason, and Banks remained and they were using buckets to throw the water back into the sea in a vain attempt to keep it from rising further.

I felt sick to my stomach that there was nothing I could do except hold on. _Please, let them be alright_, I begged. _Please_. I closed my eyes and began mouthing the word over and over.

"_Shit_!"

I looked up to see Kenzi sliding down the rope as it swung to and fro with the motion of the ship. She put out her legs to avoid slamming into the mast and then let go when she reached the end of the rope, a good ten feet up, falling heavily to the deck and, amazingly, landing on her feet. Dyson was closer to where she was and he quickly grabbed her and pulled her to the mast.

Still holding fast to the ropes with one hand, I threw an arm around her and hugged her tight, overwhelmed with relief as tears burned my eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Aye. Thanks to the captain," she replied.

"Where is she?" Dyson yelled over to her.

Kenzi turned her head towards him. "She should be on her way down now." Then she looked back at me with a worried expression and added, "I hope."

Before I could even begin to feel the anxiety her words had caused, Lauren dropped down, seemingly out of nowhere. She landed in a crouched position with her hands hitting the deck in front her to steady herself. I couldn't say I was surprised. The woman's reflexes and sense of balance were impeccable.

She straightened up and hurried towards the mast, taking hold of Dyson's outstretched hand just as another wave washed over all of us. Once it had passed, she moved between Dyson and Kenzi. "How's your arm?"

I looked down, just now seeing that Kenzi was bleeding. "Just a little scratch, Captain. No need to fret," she called back.

Lauren nodded, "You two need to get below deck." The left sleeve of her shirt was completely gone. She looked over at Hale and Mason who were clinging to the shrouds across from us, "Time to pull up the mainsails!" Then she quickly headed towards over to the other side of the deck, Dyson following her. I couldn't help but notice she was favoring her right leg as she moved. And that her left hand was bloody as she held it to her chest. I swallowed, realizing that she hadn't escaped the heights unscathed after all and I hadn't even thanked her for saving my best friend's life.

"Bo! Come on!," Kenzi yelled, grabbing my arm. I sent a final look over my shoulder and then allowed her to pull me towards the doors.

/

**Lauren**

Over an hour went by before the storm finally abated. After we had pulled up the mainsails, the ship wasn't nearly as hard to control, but the waves had still thrown us around quite a bit. But there had been no more lightning strikes to our ship since we were on the outskirts of the storm. Unfortunately, I couldn't say the same for the Light Fae frigate; it had sunk several minutes before the storm finally quit. And the Dark Fae ship had disappeared out of sight having claimed victory in the battle.

The sky was dark now; the sun had set some time ago, but the clouds had been too heavy to see through. I looked up at the spent mizzenmast, dread settling in my stomach as I assessed the damage. We were lucky to be so close to New Providence, yet the ruined mast meant that we would be stuck there for at least a week in order to repair the ship. It seemed our plans just kept getting pushed back and it was starting to really irritate me.

"We need to talk," Dyson said, coming up to stand beside me. I looked at him. I could tell he was angry already and I didn't want to have to deal with it right now.

Getting down from the mainmast had left my hand torn and it was still bleeding. The added hour of exposure to the salty seawater had made it burn almost unbearably. When I was up there on the bow, I had attempted to use my shirt sleeve as protection as I slid down the rope, but it hadn't worked out like I had planned. I was almost halfway down when the roughness of the wet rope caused it to slip off. With quick thinking, I had grabbed the rope with my left hand, seeing as I needed my right to wield my weapon so it would be foolish to harm it. I couldn't hold on for long before the pain was too much, though, and I let go at least twenty feet from the deck. It was certainly a miracle that the only injury I had suffered from the fall was a jarred ankle. But it still hurt like hell.

"I need to bandage my hand," I told him and he nodded.

"I'll come with you, then."

I sighed, knowing there was no point in trying to argue with him, and headed towards the doors to go below deck as he followed. We walked in silence to the galley, still soaked with rain and seawater, and I went to grab a bottle of rum so I could clean the wound out before wrapping my hand.

He disappeared down the hall and came back a minute later with a bandage and rag, then sat down across from me at the small table, "Give me the bottle."

"I can do it myself."

He just gave me an agitated look and I rolled my eyes before pushing the rum towards him. I watched him closely as he uncorked it and then put his hand on the table, palm up, in a silent demand for me to place my hand over his. I didn't hesitate to do so, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

He carefully poured the rum over the wounds and I gritted my teeth at the new burning sensation. Placing the bottle back on the table, he looked up at me, "Do you realize how bloody foolish you are? You unnecessarily put your life at risk- put our whole mission at risk- for some girl you barely know."

"You mean some human, aye?" I didn't even try to keep the anger out of my voice. "It wasn't an unnecessary risk. Did you really expect me to just leave her? If I hadn't stopped the crew from pulling up the sails, she would've broke her damn arm in the riggings and fallen to her death. A life is a life, Dyson. I would've done it even if I didn't know her at all."

He shook his head. "They're making you soft, Law- distracting you from what's important. We've come too far and done too much to have you ruin it by getting yourself killed over these women."

"Since when do you actually care about our mission? You didn't even want to do this. I had to convince you to come with us. Or do you not remember?"

"I do remember. And to be frank, it's not so much that I care about this mission. It's because I care about you that I am even here," he said firmly. I swallowed and looked away. I knew he cared about me. And I cared about him. But lately, he was acting like a completely different person and I had no idea what to make of it. "And I won't stand by and watch you ruin your life. You think I don't see what's happening?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she is around the same age Allie would have been had she survived. And that's why you did it- because you couldn't save her. But Allie is gone. And helping these women isn't going to change that. You need to move on and stop living in the past like a damned fool."

I just stared at him, utterly hurt by the coldness of his words. He was right that Kenzi was around the same age but, in the near two weeks I had known her, that thought had never crossed my mind. Until now. I felt sick. How could he look me in the eye and say such a thing? "Christ, Dyson. What the hell is wrong with you?" I snatched my hand away from his, annoyed that I couldn't stop the tears that stung my eyes. "She was my sister. I'm not just going to forget about her. And helping Kenzi had nothing to do with Allie. I don't know what's gotten into you this past week, but I am done with it. This is _my_ life, Dyson. And I didn't escape the Fae only to have another try to control me." I stood up and put my unharmed hand on the table, leaning down to look him in the eye, "You know, if Ciara could only hear you now…" I trailed off, shaking my head, "she would be as disgusted with you as I am. I can promise you that." Not bothering to wait for his reaction to my words, I grabbed the rag and bandage, then quickly left the galley.

Entering my cabin and closing the door, I walked over to the bed and sat down. I had finally made up my mind. I was going to take care of my hand, and then I was going to find Bo and tell her who I was. It didn't matter anymore. I had just been emotionally gutted by my best friend. I was already vulnerable. Telling her couldn't make things any worse at this point.

And the thing was, I knew about guilt. I knew how it could eat at you and make it impossible to breathe and keep you up at nights, wishing you could just have one chance to go back and make things right. I knew how it could slowly destroy you and the people around you. I knew.

And I didn't want that for her. So, no matter what her reaction would be, I wouldn't let it get to me because this wasn't about me or how her knowing who I was would make me feel. It was about Bo. It was about being able to take away some of her regret, offer her some peace. Because I knew I would do anything to have that and I had no right to deny her such a thing.

I gently used the rag to pat my hand dry and then wrapped the bandage around it. I was glad my hands weren't shaking and now only hoped my newfound resolve would last. I was still in my wet clothes but refused to put this off any longer. I took a deep breath to calm myself then stood up and walked to the door. Opening it, my heart nearly stopped when I saw Bo standing right in front of me. She looked as nervous as I felt as we just stood there staring at each other.

Before I could even open my mouth to say anything, she closed the distance between us, her hands coming to either side of my face, and crushed her lips to mine.

I was too stunned to react right away, but then couldn't stop myself from kissing her back. It was rough and uncoordinated but it made my heart start beating again. I was becoming almost intoxicated by her taste and the feeling of her lips against mine when, suddenly, she pulled away.

Her hands dropped as she stared at me with wide eyes. "I-I don't know why I did that," she stuttered, her face turning slightly red. "I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry."

Standing there and breathing heavily as she looked down at the floor, I couldn't let this opportunity pass. I leaned in and used my uninjured hand to lift her chin, then pressed my lips to hers, immediately feeling her respond. Taking control, I kissed her soft and slow. It was reverent and almost chaste. I had been unconscious for our first kiss, all those years ago. And, with a sinking feeling in my gut, I knew this would most likely be our last. So I savored it as I felt her hands come to rest on my hips and, after only a few seconds, I broke away and looked at her.

Her eyes stayed closed, then she opened them and stared at me. "That was… I don't know… I've never…," she whispered, shaking her head slightly, apparently unable to find the right words to say. It didn't matter, though. I knew I had done what I'd set out to do.

"There's something I need to show you." I pushed the door shut before my hands went to the collar of my shirt and I began to unbutton it with steady fingers.

A look of confusion settled on her face as her eyes left mine and traveled down. "Lauren… What are you doing?"

I licked my lips and focused on keeping my heart rate calm and my voice even. "When my sister was young, she had trouble pronouncing her 'R's," I told her softly. The confusion remained on her face, but she didn't say anything. "She would try to say my name, but instead of 'Lauren', it came out as 'Lawn'." I reached the last button I would have to undo in order to reveal my brand. I paused, gathering myself, and then I undid it and pulled my shirt open, "Soon, it just became 'Law'. And it's stuck with me ever since."

Her brow furrowed as she stared at the brand for several seconds and then her eyes met mine and she took a step back, her chest rising and falling heavily. "It was you?"

"I tried to tell you… so many times. I just didn't know how."

Her hand went up to cover her mouth as she shook her head. "No… This can't be… I…" Her eyes started glistening. "I can't…." She turned around quickly and opened the door.

"Bo, please, wait." And she actually stopped, but she didn't look at me as she turned around.

Her eyes stayed on the floor and I saw a tear slide down her face. "I told you that story… I… I told you what I did and… and it was you the whole time. You were never supposed to know…" I swallowed, my throat feeling dry and constricted as that weight settled in my chest again. "I can't do this right now. I… I am so sorry, Lauren," she said, her voice breaking.

I took a step forward and then, with as much conviction I could gather, I told her, "You don't have to be sorry for anything. You didn't do anything wrong and what happened wasn't your fault, Bo. I need you to know that I don't blame you for any of it. You have to believe me. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you. You didn't ruin my life… you saved it."

She looked up and stared at me for what felt like minutes, even though it was only seconds, before shaking her head again. This time, when she turned to leave, she didn't stop.

And I let her go, closing my eyes and silently cursing myself as I hung my head. I knew I could've handled all of it better but, when she had been standing in front of me- looking so hurt- I hadn't been able to think clearly. And a part of me knew there weren't any right words.

She had spent twelve years blaming herself and that wasn't something that would go away just because I told her it wasn't her fault. Honestly, if Allie or Ciara were able to tell me that their deaths weren't my fault, I wouldn't believe it. So how could I expect Bo to believe me?

I was still here, though. And maybe I could convince her somehow. I knew it would take time, but there was a chance that, one day, she might be able to forgive herself. I would just have to wait for her to come around.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Bo**

I entered my cabin, my heart racing in my throat, and found Hale and Kenzi sitting at the small table in the corner. They had been laughing about something but the sound faded as they looked at me.

Kenzi immediately got up and walked over, her hand going to rest on my upper arm, "Bo? What's wrong? What happened?"

"I-I'm fine," I told her, even though my shaking voice clearly said otherwise. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything…"

"I was actually just about to leave," Hale said with a hint of discomfort, getting up and walking to the door. "I'm glad you're alright, Kenzi. You two have a good night."

"You, too," she replied before he opened the door and left the room. She turned her attention back to me. "Tell me what happened."

I swallowed but I was unable to hold back the tears any longer as I looked at her. I threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly, "I love you so much, Kenzi. You know that, right? I don't know what I'd do without you and I'm so sorry I keep putting you in danger. You don't deserve any of this. I'm such a terrible friend. I'm so sorry."

"You're not a terrible friend, Bo. And of course, I know that you love me. I love you, too," she said softly as she returned the embrace. "You didn't have anything to do with what happened tonight. Please, tell me what's going on?" She put her hands on my waist and pushed herself away to look at me but I couldn't bear to meet her eyes.

Staring at the floor, I shook my head, "I messed up, Kenz. I messed up everything…"

"What are you talking about? Here, come sit down, alright?" She put her hand on my back and guided us towards the bed. Once we sat down, she turned her body towards me, " Tell me everything."

And I did. I told her everything. I told her about what happened on the Ash's ship twelve years ago, realizing how painfully ironic it was that I had never told anyone that story before Lauren. And then I told Kenzi about what I'd just found out. Lauren was Law. I still couldn't believe it. I didn't want to.

"How could this have happened? How…" I trailed off. I had so many questions. So many questions that would have to go unanswered because I was sure I would never be able to face the woman again, knowing what I had done and knowing that she knew as well.

"I don't know. But, Bo, why are you so upset? Shouldn't you be happy that she's alright? I mean, she told you herself that she doesn't blame you for it."

"That doesn't mean it's the truth. How could she not hate me? You don't know how the Fae treat their slaves, Kenzi. I've seen it. And I saw it on the Ash's ship. It must have been so horrible. I can't even imagine the things she had to go through. And it was my fault. I'm the reason she had to live like that. Oh, God… I can't… I can't breathe…" I leaned forward and held my head in my hands, trying to catch my breath as I cried. My head was throbbing and I felt sick to my stomach. It was all too much.

I felt Kenzi put her hand on my back and begin to rub circles across it. "You're gonna be alright. Just calm down." I focused on the gentle contact and seized the little bit of comfort it offered to calm myself. Then she began to speak again. "I think you need to talk to her. You need to hear her out."

I shook my head, "No. I can't. I can't do it."

"You need to, Bo. You can't just run away from this. It's already haunted you for so long and I don't think she would have told you she doesn't blame you if she didn't mean it. What would be the logic in that? If she hated you, she wouldn't lie to try and make you feel better about it. That wouldn't make any sense."

I knew she was right. And that only made it hurt more. Lauren was so strong. I knew she was. And I felt terrible for being so quick to judge her and her mask before, because now I knew that I'd played a role in creating it.

And that _kiss_… I had never been kissed like that. I had never known that such a simple thing could have such a profound effect on me. It was gentle and delicate instead of lustful. It was meaningful. And it scared the hell out of me now as I thought about it. It showed me that she truly cared about me and that her feelings went deeper than just carnal desire. And so did mine. How could she kiss me like that if she hated me? I had actually felt how fragile she was in that moment. That was something I had never thought I would experience from her and I was certain that very few, if any, ever had.

That kiss had turned everything I had known upside down. I had always told myself that sex was a necessity but companionship was not when it came to taking a lover. It had become my whole outlook. But then I felt it. With her, it wasn't about sex or feeding; it was more than that. It was so much more than I could even explain. Something inside of me had changed as I realized that she was the first person I had ever craved. I just wanted _her_. Whether the touches were sexual or not, I wanted her to be the only one who offered them. And I should have been scared but, in that moment, I wasn't. I was relieved. I had never thought I would be able to have those feelings.

And then she had told me who she was and it all came crashing down on me. It had been devastating, like my entire being had been crushed under the weight of her revelation. I didn't know what to think anymore.

"I need to lay down," I whispered before taking off my boots and moving to get under the covers. Kenzi got up and removed her boots as well, then got in beside me, reaching for the candle on the bedside table.

She blew it out and set it back down before she faced me, "We'll get through this, Bo. It's going to be alright."

I bit my lips as my throat constricted and I felt fresh tears burn my eyes. I didn't want to cry anymore. I didn't want to feel this pain. I just wanted to sleep and forget about all the hurt I had caused, if only for a few hours.

/

I sat at the table and stared at the flame of the candle in front of me, my mind almost completely blank. I hadn't been able to leave the cabin all day for fear of seeing Lauren. The sun had set at least an hour ago and Kenzi had left around then to get food but she still hadn't returned. I knew I wouldn't be able to eat anyway. She was probably off talking to Hale to lift her spirits after spending the day with me. I was glad she had begun to act normally again and I didn't want to ruin that, so it was good that she had left. I wouldn't want to be around me either if I had the choice.

I absently reached out and let my hand hover above the flame, feeling the slight warmth on my freezing palm. I had burnt myself before. The initial pain usually wasn't as bad as the pain that came after; sharp and relentless beneath the blistered skin. But those had only been minor burns. I couldn't imagine what it would feel like to have an iron pressed to my skin and not be able to get away. The smell of burning flesh alone had always turned my stomach. I took a deep breath, feeling that familiar itch in my nose as tears started to form in my eyes. I didn't think there had been any left but apparently I was wrong.

I pulled back my hand and looked at the door when I heard a knock. It was soft and hesitant. And I knew Kenzi wouldn't knock. I sat there, frozen for several seconds, and then quietly got up and walked over. I didn't open it though. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I knew who was on the other side before she even announced herself.

"Bo, it's me. I know you're in there," Lauren said, her soft voice coming in clearly through the door.

My heart pounded- no, it _thundered_ at her words. Its every beat reverberated throughout my body as it painfully pushed the blood through my veins. I couldn't move or even think about forcing myself to speak.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. You don't even have to open the door… but I need to say this and I just hope you're listening."

I couldn't move away from the door even though a part of me was screaming that I should. I don't think I had ever listened harder in my life than I had while I waited for her to speak again.

I heard her let out a heavy breath after a minute. I guessed she had realized that I wasn't going to answer. "I want you to know that I meant every word I said last night. And I want to explain why I meant it when I said you saved my life. You need to understand that if I hadn't been found, I would've died from the pneumonia. And it might not have been the life I would've chosen for myself, but I am grateful to have lived all the same," she said and then paused. She was probably waiting to see if I'd say anything. But, when I didn't, she continued, "I escaped, Bo. I survived and I'm free now. And I know what it's like to have guilt over things you couldn't control but… I don't want saving me to be one of your regrets. And I hope that you won't leave because of this. I promised I would keep you and Kenzi safe and I really meant it. I just… What I'm trying to say is… Please, stay, Bo."

I was shaking. The thundering had only increased while she had spoken and I didn't honestly know what to make of her words. I couldn't bring myself to believe that she actually felt that way. To me it felt like a cruel joke played by fate; that we should meet again, after all these years, and this time I had been the stowaway. But she had saved me, which was something I had always wished I could've done for her. And now, here she was, telling me that I had. I couldn't wrap my mind around it as I just stood there, staring at the door. At some point, my hand had come to rest on the handle without me realizing and I looked down at it, not sure if it meant I wanted to open the door. I didn't know what I wanted and I knew even less about whether I'd be able to handle seeing her, but, for some reason, my hand gripped the knob and turned it.

I didn't know which feeling was stronger- the relief or the disappointment- when I opened it and saw that she was already gone. I went to close the door but then looked down. There was a wooden box on the floor in front of me. I was afraid of what it held, though I didn't know why. But I couldn't help my curiosity as I bent down and picked it up.

I closed the door and took a deep breath before lifting the lid, but my breathing hitched in my chest when I saw what was inside.

"_You shouldn't have come down here. You'll get sick."_

"_I'll be alright, don't worry about it… I brought a new blanket and I saved an apple for you. I would've brought more food but my mother insisted I eat with her," I told him and set the things down on top of the barrels. I knew he wouldn't come out to get them until after I had left. "But I asked Ciara to see if the cook would make some soup tonight. It might make you feel better." I winced as he started coughing. I'd never heard anyone cough like that before. It couldn't be good. "I was thinking maybe I could sneak into the infirmary tonight-"_

"_No," he forced out. "No. I don't want you to get in trouble. Promise me you won't do it, Izzy."_

_I sighed. "Alright... I promise." It was a lie, though. I had already spotted where Ciara kept the medicines when I went to ask about the soup. I reached into the pouch at my waist and felt around for the small wooden angel. "I also brought this for you. Hold out your hand," I said and waited for him to do so. Once I had given it to him, I explained, "When I was really young, Bethany- the woman who took care of me when my mother wasn't around, which was almost always… she made it for me because I was afraid of the dark. She put it on my bedside table and said that the angel would watch over me when she wasn't there. It made me feel safe. And I want you to have it so she can watch over you now. So she can keep you safe…"_

_It was almost a minute before he said anything. "She's beautiful, Izzy. Thank you," he whispered and I smiled, glad that he liked it._

"_You're welcome. I'm sorry but I can't stay. I have to get to my lessons, but I'll be back. Hopefully with soup. Is there anything else you need? I could probably find another blanket."_

"_No, that's alright. I'll be fine."_

"_Well, I'll see you soon, then. You should get some rest, Law."_

"_I will," he replied and I nodded, though I knew he couldn't see me, and then went to leave. But I stopped when he called after me, "Izzy?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Thank you for being my angel."_

_I laughed even though my cheeks burned and inside I felt an odd tingling at the words. "You really _must_ be delirious."_

"_Aye. Perhaps." I could hear the smile in his voice._

I tried my best to put the memory out of my mind. That had been the last time I'd spoken with Law before he had been found. Before _she_ had been found. I swallowed, picking up the angel with shaking fingers. The wood was worn and the small features of her face were hard to make out. I wasn't sure what Lauren was trying to say by giving it back. The tears were in my eyes again. Yet, I wasn't really sad. I didn't know what I was feeling as I clutched the angel and held it over my heart.

Maybe it had served its purpose. After all, she was safe now. If she didn't wish she had died instead of living in such a way, then I supposed it wasn't a bad thing for her to believe I had saved her life. And I didn't want her to think that I would regret that if it was true. To me, it wasn't, but to her it was. My behavior was selfish. I was only thinking about myself when I should've been thinking about her. She was trying to make things right_. I_ had messed up all those years ago, not her.

I tossed the box onto the bed and then hurried out the door and down the hall. I had to find her before I lost my nerve. I knocked on her cabin door, "Captain?" I waited, tapping my foot on the ground anxiously. But she didn't answer.

Her watch usually started later than this, but there was a good chance she was on deck, so I made my way up the stairs. I opened the door just as Freddy was reaching for the handle. He jumped back, "Oy, miss. Gave me a start. Are you alright?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Bo'?"

"My apologies, but it wouldn't be proper, miss."

I rolled my eyes. "Is the captain on deck?"

"No, miss."

"Well, do you happen to know where she is? It's rather important that I find her."

He looked around and then leaned in, lowering his voice, "I reckon you should check the hold. She's been spending most of her time there these days. But don't tell her I told you so, miss. I've a feeling she doesn't want to be found."

"I won't. Thank you, Freddy."

"Aye, miss. Have a good night, then."

I turned around and went back down the stairs. I was almost to the galley when I realized I had no idea where the hold was. Luckily, the crew had already cleared out of the dining area, having finished their meal, and only Mason was still there in the kitchen.

"Good evening, Bo," he said when he saw me. "How fare ye?"

"Alright. I was wondering if you could tell me where the hold is."

"Was there something you needed? I could get it for you if you'd like."

"No. I need to see if the captain is there."

"Ah, you've figured it out, then. I don't know if that'd be wise, though. She did say not to tell anyone. Yet, it would seem Fred cannot hold his tongue."

"I won't tell her that you told me. You have my word, Mason. I just need to speak with her."

He sighed. "The stairs down the hall will lead you straight to it."

"Thank you," I told him.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a door. I didn't bother to knock but I opened it slowly.

Lauren looked up from the block of wood in her hands and immediately got up from the crate she'd been sitting on. "Bo? What are you doing down here?"

"I… I was looking for you," I said, feeling my anxiety spike in my chest. As I had expected, it was odd to look at her now and know that she was Law. I had always thought Law to be a boy. The change was still hard to grasp.

She nodded, "You've found my hideout. I suppose that's not just a coincidence…"

"Why did you give it back?" I didn't know why I needed to ask her the question so badly, but I did. I had to know what it meant.

She seemed to be confused until her eyes rested on the angel in my hand. "So it was you who gave it to me?"

I was sure my expression matched her previous one. "You didn't know?"

"I… Well, I honestly don't remember. With the fever and the confusion… I'm sorry, Bo. I don't remember you," she said quietly. "Once I got better, Ciara gave it to me and said it had been in my pocket. I didn't know where it had come from."

I was shocked by the hurt I felt at hearing that she didn't remember me. It made me rethink coming to find her. If she didn't remember what had happened, how could she know for certain that she didn't blame me for it? I stared down at the angel. "But you still kept it all this time?"

"I thought of it as something like a sign, I suppose. For some reason, it brought me comfort even though I've never been religious. Maybe it was because you gave it to me…" she said, shaking her head. "I can't really explain it."

"I gave this to you that day… before they found you." I swallowed, not wanting the tears to come back. "You don't remember me at all?"

"Your eyes seem somewhat familiar, but other than that… I really don't. I wish I did, though."

"It's probably a good thing you don't. Otherwise you would hate me."

"No. I wouldn't hate you. Bo, it wasn't your fault."

I closed my eyes. "I really wish you would stop saying that." Though, I didn't open my eyes, I could hear her moving towards me.

When she finally spoke, her voice was soft but it was closer. "I can't. Not until you believe me."

She was only a few feet away when I opened my eyes. "Can you tell me why you never let me see your face?"

She shrugged halfheartedly, "I assume it was because I knew that people my own age could usually tell I wasn't a boy. I most likely didn't want you to know because… well, on a human pirate ship, the punishment for male stowaways was being thrown overboard. I figured that would be a better fate than being rogered at the rail."

"What does that mean?"

"You don't want to know."

Noting the solemn expression on her face, I took her word for it. "When did you escape? How long… how long were you stuck there?"

"Do you honestly want to talk about this? There's no need-"

"Please, tell me."

She sighed and looked down at the floor. "I was only on the Ash's ship for two years before I was sent to the _Aurora_- one of the ships in his fleet. I spent seven years there and then I was captured by the Morrigan and, about a year later, I escaped with Hale and Dyson."

She had been a slave for ten years. I had thought she must have escaped long before that. But a whole _decade_? It was too much to process. Especially since for one of those years, she had belonged to the Dark- and to the Morrigan, no less. "Jesus…"

"Bo, it's not as bad as it sounds. Dyson and Ciara… they looked out for me. I was treated a lot better than most."

I was sure she was just trying to make me feel better, but her words actually had brought a small amount of comfort. I had hoped Ciara would look after her. "Where is Ciara? Is she still aboard the Ash's ship?" As soon as she looked away, I regretted asking the question.

"Ciara was killed by the Morrigan for aiding in my escape," she said.

"I'm so sorry, Lauren... I shouldn't have asked-"

"No, it's alright. You deserve to know." She looked at me again. "What you said the other night… about having someone sacrifice their life for you and not being worthy of it… I know what it's like. And that's why I want you to believe me when I say that what happened to me wasn't your fault. Because I have so many regrets. I was the one who stole aboard that ship, Bo. I was the one who was young and stupid. It was my mistake, not yours."

"I understand that the fault doesn't lie completely on my shoulders, but it's still there," I told her. "And what you did- going on that ship- it was to help your sister. I would've done the same for Kenzi." She bit her lips and nodded. I took a deep breath, preparing myself to ask the next question. "Did you ever find Allie?"

She ducked her head. "I found her grave. She died from consumption about five years ago... And before you say anything, it was not your fault I didn't get there in time because, first of all, I was the one who was supposed to look out for her. And second, I would've died from the sickness even if I had somehow made it to Tortuga back then."

I swallowed, closing my eyes for a few seconds. I remembered how Law- how _Lauren_- had been so set on finding Allie. She had been so determined. She talked about the girl all the time. I knew how much she loved Allie. I couldn't imagine how devastated she must've been, finding out that she was too late.

When I opened my eyes again, I could make the connection. Lauren was Law. And, in a way, it made sense all of a sudden. All I wanted was to be able to take some of that pain in her eyes away. I didn't hesitate to step forward and put my arms around her and hug her close. And she didn't tense up at the contact- she hugged me back, with two arms this time.

"Is there any chance that we can start over?" she whispered.

I thought about the question for a few seconds before letting her go to look at her. "We can try."

"Does that mean you're going to stay?"

I nodded, "I suppose it does. But I want you to keep this," I told her, holding out the angel. "It was a gift." She smiled slightly and then took it. "So, what name do you prefer? Lauren or Law?"

"You can call me by either one. Whatever you decide."

I licked my lips as I considered it. "I think I'll just call you Lauren. It seems we've both changed our names since then, anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Bo is actually a nickname for Isabeau."

"Is that French?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Aye, it is. You know, that was the first thing you asked the last time I told you."

"It was?"

"Aye. And then you told me it was the queerest name you'd ever heard and that you were just going to call me 'Izzy' because it was easier."

She smiled. "Ah, that does sound like something I would have said back then. Though, now, I'll have you know that I find it quite beautiful."

"Well, thank you. But I must admit, it is a little odd."

She nodded. "I don't know if Kenzi told you yet, but we're going to reach the docks sometime during the night and with the damage to the mizzenmast, we'll have to be staying in the city for a week or so. Will that be alright? I don't want you two to be in danger. I could make arrangements if you need me to."

"It should be fine as long as I lay low. It usually takes a few months for them to catch up to me and I've never gone this far away before."

"Good. I know of a decent inn you two can find a room at. I'll take you there in the morning. But right now, I have to be going. Have a good night, Bo."

"Aye. Goodnight, Lauren."

/

**Lauren**

My heart was soaring as I sat on the rail at the head of the ship and felt the wind in my face. I was actually able to breathe in and enjoy the salty air now that the pressure in my chest had completely lifted for the first time in over a week. Tomorrow, I would go to see Trick and everything would begin. And Bo had actually come around. I knew she wasn't entirely alright yet, but at least she was speaking to me. Who knew what the next week could bring? It had only been a fortnight since she had come into my life, but we had been through a lot. And tonight, before I had left for my watch, she had looked at me in that way again. I couldn't control the relief I felt when I saw that look.

When Kenzi had come to see me earlier, she had told me that Bo was planning to stay in New Providence. And once again, she had asked me to talk her out of it. This time though, I was certain there would be no convincing her. I had gone to my cabin and paced for almost an hour straight until it hit me. That angel. The one that had mysteriously been in my pocket the night I was branded… there was a chance that it was Bo who gave it to me. And when I went to my trunk and pulled it out, I could almost feel that that was the truth. I smiled to myself. When I had first been captured, I had slept with it in my hand, clutching it to my chest, almost every night for over a year. It was the only thing that made me feel alright back then. That was before I had grown to completely trust Ciara and Dyson. It was the only possession I'd had. It meant everything to me. And Bo had been the one who gave me that. It wasn't so much that I believed in angels, but being a slave, I didn't own anything. I was the possession. And having that angel made me feel like more of a person. That was another thing I didn't think I would ever be able to thank her for.

I only wished that I could remember her. _Izzy_. I had been thinking about the name for a while now, trying to see if it might spark a memory, but it hadn't. I sighed. Even if I couldn't remember her, I knew she had meant a lot to me. I could feel it.

"Law?"

And just like that, my soaring heart crashed into the ocean beneath me. It was Dyson who had said my name. I didn't turn around, "Aye?"

"I… I wanted to apologize for what I said the other night. I don't know why I even said it. I'm really sorry," he said softly. "I know I've been acting like a bloody arse."

"I won't dispute that," I mumbled. We hadn't spoken since that conversation and I wasn't sure if I actually believed he was sorry. "The question is, why?"

I heard him sigh. "It's because of Bo."

My body tensed. "Because she wouldn't fuck you?" I ground out through gritted teeth.

"What? No. It's nothing to do with that." He sounded slightly offended but I honestly didn't care. If he had come here in an attempt to convince me to leave her in New Providence again, I didn't want to hear it.

"Then what is it?"

"She can use her ability on you."

"Aye. And I told you that the first time it happened and you just smirked at me and brushed it off. So what's changed?"

"I didn't believe that she actually did. I thought you were overreacting. But when you told me she fed from you… Law, she's dangerous."

"You didn't believe me?"

"No. I thought it was impossible. Whatever you are, wherever your immunity comes from… it's powerful. I… I fear for you. And it seems you two are getting close. I saw her come out of your room the other morning."

"You've assumed wrong, Dyson. Bo and I are just friends, if we're even that. She just didn't want to sleep in the same room as Kenzi. It's a long story and not mine to tell. But I slept in the hammock and she slept in the bed. Nothing happened."

"Well, then it shouldn't be so hard for you to leave her in New Providence. Law… I don't want to fight with you. It's because I care about you that I am urging you to understand that you shouldn't trust her. When I said those things about Allie, it was because I was scared as hell that you were going to die in that storm. You're all I've got and I don't want to lose you. I promised Ciara that I would protect you, and that's what I'm trying to do here."

I took a deep breath. I supposed I couldn't blame him for being protective of me. He always had been. It was his way of showing that he cared. But sometimes he would become overprotective, like an older brother. Then again, if he had put his life at risk, I would've been mad at him as well. Hale was my friend, but Dyson was my family. If I lost him, I don't know what I'd do. I had just barely made it through losing Ciara and Allie. I probably wouldn't survive without him. Which is why his words had hurt me so much. It was one of those things I hated; reliance. But I needed him.

I turned around and jumped down from the rail. It was time to come clean and tell him about Bo. I couldn't tell him why she was running right then. That would most likely make him even more upset. I would wait until I brought Bo to Trick and had her tell him about her mother, and then we would decide whether it was something Dyson needed to know. I felt bad keeping it from him, but it wasn't my place to tell him. That was up to Bo.

But I did tell him about our past. And he just stared at me for a minute after I had finished, then asked, "If her mother is Dark Fae, then why was she on a Light Fae ship if she wasn't a prisoner? The Ash never would have allowed it."

My stomach twisted. I hadn't even thought about such a thing before. "That… is a damned good question…"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: So I'm really glad you all are enjoying the story because I enjoy writing it. I have to tell you that the plot is already set and I honestly already am thinking about a sequel. With that said, this is the point where things start to get intense and I hope you all will like it, though I'm aware some may not. I just want to say that you should hang in there. Questions will be answered in due time. Anyway, thank you all very much for the reviews! Hope to hear from you (good or bad- I can take it haha)

Chapter 10

**Lauren**

I stood on the dock next to the _Lex Mare_ while Dyson made the last of the arrangements with Mason, who had agreed to stay onboard the ship for the day. The rest of the crew had already left in a hurry to enjoy their time on land and now I was only waiting on Hale, Kenzi and Bo. We were in New Providence, on the outskirts of Nassau- a well-known haven for pirates. It was around here that I had spent my formative years. I hadn't been on this island in over a year and was always reluctant to return. There were too many memories and even the ones that were good still pained me. Maybe that was why the air seemed thicker and harder to breathe in. It would be a long week.

"What's your plan?" Dyson asked when he came back over. He was referring to whether I was going to ask Bo about why her mother had been on the Ash's ship. The thing was, I already had a good idea of the answer but I couldn't tell him about her mother's intentions.

"I'm going to take them to the Snake Eye."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I'm handling this, Dyson."

He nodded just as the three we were waiting on made their way down the boards and onto the dock. "Be sure to stay sharp."

"I will," I told him before turning and walking over to Bo and Kenzi. "Are you two ready to leave? The inn's only a short walk from here."

"Aye, Captain," Kenzi replied as Bo nodded, seeming a bit on edge as she looked past me towards the small market just off the harbor. New Providence wasn't anywhere near as proper as Port Royal; the laws here were lax to the point of almost nonexistence since there was no actual government in place and it was overrun with criminals. It was only midday now, but there were several drunken sailors stumbling around, shirts open and feet bare, unfazed by the broken glass and rocks that littered the ground. I almost smiled. It would be interesting to see how she reacted once we traveled further inland where the debauchery became truly apparent.

"Good. Let's get moving, then," I said and turned around, saying a quick farewell to Hale and Dyson.

We had been walking for only a minute before I heard a gasp come from beside me. I looked over at Bo who wore a startled expression on her face as she sidestepped a large drunken man that was quickly making his way past us, unaware of his close proximity. The movement caused her arm to graze mine and she shook her head, "I wasn't expecting this place to be so…"

"Depraved?" I filled in.

"I was trying to think of a polite way of putting it, but… yes. That's a good word," she said. "This is where you grew up, isn't it?"

It still somewhat unnerved me that she could know such things- that I had told her things and I couldn't remember having done so. "Aye. It is."

"Was it always like this?"

"Frankly, it's gotten better, if you can believe it. Once Tortuga was taken over, it calmed a bit."

"Well, I think it's wonderful," Kenzi cut in, a trace of awe in her voice as she looked around us, taking in the scene. "There's so much freedom. And alcohol. I have to say, I'm quite glad we'll be staying here for a while."

"Just remember to stay on your guard. Freedom isn't always as grand as it seems- trust me; too much of it is a dangerous thing," I told her. "So be sure to keep your weapon close and don't go wandering around by yourself- especially at night."

"Aye, Captain."

There were loud noises all around us as we walked. We passed several taverns in only a short period of time, weaving through the crowds of criminals and courtesans. Men were fighting in the middle of the street and some younger boys were sitting by a rickety, wooden building while they watched from a safe distance, rooting them on.

"I cannot for the life of me figure out how anyone can run an actual business in all this chaos," Bo said.

"Well, it's not easy. When you go by your own rules, you have to be fairly creative in dealing with degenerates who stiff their dues. But pirates don't hold onto their gold for long, you see, so it's actually quite profitable and- to most- it's worth the trouble," I explained. "And finding inexpensive help isn't hard, either." I gestured to the children by the buildings, "Those boys are probably carriers or couriers for the merchants and the men are most likely paid to kick out the more unruly patrons." She looked over and nodded absently. "Don't worry, we're almost to the inn… it's less frenzied in that area."

"Well, that's a bit of a relief," she said.

The reason for that was because it was mostly Fae-run businesses and- though, I wasn't completely sure why- humans tended to stay clear of it. But I didn't want to bring it up with so many people around. When I was thirteen and on my own, I sometimes use to work at the Dal Riata as a supply carrier and also at the Snake Eye Inn for boarding and money. Back then, I hadn't been aware of why that part of town was so much quieter, but two years ago when I had returned with Dyson I had found out that- oddly enough- I'd been surrounded by Fae even before going on the Ash's ship; I was just too ignorant and preoccupied with avoiding capture to realize it.

When we finally reached the inn, I stopped in front of it and turned to face them. "The woman who owns this place is Fae," I told them, keeping my voice low. "She's very nice, though- I've known her for years. I just wanted you to know before we went inside."

"Will it be alright that I'm here?" Kenzi asked and I nodded.

"Aye. She has no ill will towards humans."

Bo looked around us before leaning in and whispering, "Is she Dark or Light?"

"Light. She's not a threat, I can assure you. I wouldn't have brought you here if I had even the smallest doubt about that," I told her.

A slight look of worry remained on her face, but after a few seconds she replied, "Alright."

Once we were inside, I went up to the counter of the small room and called, "Oy! Maria, you in?" It was an odd greeting and Bo and Kenzi gave me confused looks, but they didn't understand that the words were a sort of joke. It was how I use to call for the woman when I was young and somewhat vulgar when it came to language. My now educated manner of speaking was solely due to the years of lessons Ciara had offered me. Back then, I couldn't even read.

A few seconds later, my old friend came out of the door behind the counter with a wide smile. "Law! What a nice surprise! I didn't know you would be stopping by," she said, coming around and pulling me into a hug. She placed a kiss on my cheek before pulling away. "Look at you! I was starting to worry something had happened. To what do I owe the visit?"

While I knew Maria was over three hundred years old, she only appeared to be in her early thirties and was strikingly beautiful with her lush auburn hair and olive skin. There was always a bright kindness in her almond-shaped eyes and it had drawn me to her when I was young and homeless. Though now I could appreciate her beauty, she still treated me as a child, which, in comparison to her age, I supposed I was. "Well, I was hoping you might have a room to spare for my friends. They need somewhere to stay for a week or so."

"Of course," she nodded and looked to Bo and Kenzi. "Hello there. I'm Maria, the owner of this fine Snake Eye Inn," she said, gesturing almost comically to the rundown room that only held a door, a counter, and a stairwell off to the side. "May I ask your names?" They each said their name before shaking Maria's offered hand and exchanging pleasantries. The worried look was completely gone from Bo's face now and I was glad for it. "Any friend of Lauren's is a friend of mine, so I'll give you two our nicest room. It's up the stairs and to the left, first door you see." She handed Bo the key then asked me, "Mind if we speak for a moment while they go and get settled in?"

"Aye." I turned to the women, "I'll meet you here when you're done. We have somewhere to go before you two go off on your own."

"Where?" Bo asked.

"I'll explain when you come back," I said and she nodded before heading up the stairs with Kenzi in toe.

"Come back here with me. I don't want anyone to come in while we're talking," Maria said quietly, walking back around the counter and through the door. I followed her into the hall that led to the kitchens and her living area.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, seeing how her expression had turned serious.

"Aye, very. I can't tell you how relieved I am to see you safe. There's been quite a bit of unrest, Law. More than usual. The Dark have been attacking Light ships for seemingly no reason."

"I know. We were caught up in a storm that I'm thinking was caused by some sort of Dark Fae elemental only two days ago. But it's normal for such a thing to happen."

She shook her head, "Not like this. Dozens have been sunk on either side in only the past month. Something is happening. Something big. Just this morning, I heard a Dark Fae ship pulled into harbor. They headed straight for the Dal. It seems they've gone to meet with Trick. I went over there about an hour ago and Thomas told me he wouldn't be back until this evening."

I sighed. Now I would have to wait even longer to go to the Dal. "Maria, they're most likely here to join with Dyson and me. You knew we weren't just recruiting Light Fae. We're taking any Fae willing to aid in our cause," I told her. I didn't like the idea, either, but we had to. There was no way we'd be able to succeed without the extra help.

"I know, but I was told these are Fae that are known consorts of the Morrigan. They cannot be trusted."

"Trick knows what he's doing," I said even though her words did trouble me. Known consorts? I had been on the Morrigan's ship for a year and had learned the hard way that the Fae aboard were loyal to her without question. Had they turned against her?

"I hope you're right. But that's not the only thing I wanted to speak with you about."

"Alright. What is it?"

She licked her lips quickly and looked at the door before returning her attention to me, "I want to join your crew. I want to help you and Dyson fight."

I immediately shook my head, "No. I'm not going to bring you into such danger."

"Law, they sunk the _Aurora._ No one survived. Samuel, Caesar, Nicholai… They're all gone."

I closed my eyes and hung my head at the news. "God's teeth…" Not only had I known those Fae for years, but they were also good men and had been the first to volunteer their services in our cause. Dyson wouldn't take it well to know they were dead. "When?"

"Little more than a fortnight ago," she said softly. "You need me. I can help."

"Maria…"

"I've been alive for a long time, Law. I've fought before and I'm willing to do it again if it means we'll be able to stop this conflict from turning into another war."

I knew she was making a good argument. She was powerful; a Fire Fae. I didn't want her to get hurt but I also couldn't refuse to let her help. For her, this was about more than just revenge; it was about saving her kind. I sighed and looked up, "We'll speak to Dyson and Trick about it before discussing anything further. But I need to know you're absolutely certain about this."

She nodded, "I am."

"Alright, then." I pulled my coin purse out. "How much do I owe you for the room?"

"It's on me. I'm assuming they're a part of the crew, aye?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't spoken to them about it… But now, I honestly don't think I should."

/

The sun was setting and Bo and I were on our way to the Dal after spending a few hours with Maria to burn time while we waited for evening to come. I had decided to ask Maria to take Kenzi around so that she wouldn't be in danger at the Fae-exclusive tavern. The only other way to avoid trouble would be to ask Bo to claim the girl and I knew she wouldn't be alright with doing that. I had already explained that we were going to meet Trick and, though she didn't seem at all thrilled about the idea, Bo had agreed to speak with him about her mother.

"So, you and Maria seem rather close," she said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Aye. She use to pay me to clean and help around the inn when I was young. Let me stay there and looked out for me."

"Oh… Well, she's very kind… and beautiful."

I nodded and looked over at her, noticing something odd in her tone that I couldn't place, "She is."

I turned my gaze ahead of us as she spoke again, "You two are simply friends, I take it?" A familiar figure caught my eye but I couldn't be sure I knew him since his back was towards me. Bo had continued talking but I didn't hear what she said because he had turned his head, confirming his identity. I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the building we were walking past. "What-?"

I held a finger to my lips to silence her as stared at me in confusion. We were standing rather close and, when I lowered my hand, I saw the muscles of her neck move as she swallowed. I was distracted by our nearness for a moment, realizing that my face was hardly a breath away from hers as I gazed into her eyes and saw that look again. I forced myself to step away and move beside her, peering around the corner as my heart raced. Now was not the time to get caught up in such things.

The man was only about ten feet away. Vex, the Dark Fae Mesmer. The Morrigan's first hand. What the hell was he doing here?

"Lauren?" Bo whispered.

"Stay quiet," I told her without looking away from the Fae as he started walking in the opposite direction, talking animatedly with an older man I didn't recognize. I took a deep breath. He must have been one of those consorts Maria had mentioned. But why would he go to see Trick? Whatever the reason, it couldn't have been good. Once he turned the corner and was out of sight, I looked to Bo, "Come on, we have to get moving."

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. Just stay close."

/

The Dal was crowded when we arrived. It was early evening but it was clear that most of the patrons were already well on their way towards complete intoxication as a band played in one corner, surrounded by dancing, and the bar was almost two people deep all around; pipe smoke permeating the air.

Thomas was behind the bar and I wasn't sure whether that meant Trick was still out or not, but when I started towards the door that led down to the Fae's quarters, I spotted Dyson coming out of it, his expression one of pure anger.

"Dyson? What's wrong?" I asked once he was closer.

"You don't want to go down there. Not right now," he said.

"Why?"

He looked at Bo and then turned his eyes back to me, "Just don't go down there."

I was too worried about why he seemed so upset to heed his words. "Stay with her while I go."

"Law-"

"I'll be back," I told him and then mouthed the words, "Be nice."

He inhaled deeply and then nodded his understanding before I walked past him and opened the doors. I took the stairs slowly, knowing something must be very wrong if Dyson was mad at Trick. When I reached the bottom, I saw Hale and Trick whispering heatedly. "Trick?"

"Law, you're here. Good," the older Fae said with a small smile. "There's something we need to discuss."

I walked over to them, taking in Hale's solemn expression and the way he wouldn't meet my eyes. "What is it?"

Before Trick could answer, I heard a door open and I turned around, my heart jumping into my throat when I saw the blonde woman standing in the doorway, looking nervous.

"I… I can't believe you're here," she said softly.

Anger took over my whole being as my body tensed and I balled my fists. "What the hell is she doing here?" I asked Trick, my voice shaking.

"Law, I want to help you. I've been searching for you-"

I turned back to the woman, "You want to help? Are you serious? If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even be on this bloody mission and you want to _help_? You betrayed us, Tamsin!" My heart was beating hard and fast and I was mentally screaming at myself to pull out my blade and run her through right then and there.

"I didn't betray you. I tried to save her-"

"You're a bloody fucking liar. Don't even try to atone for what you've done. Ciara is dead because of you! And because I was a bloody fool- thinking you were my friend… I _trusted_ you."

I turned and headed towards the stairs, shaking and gritting my teeth, as she opened her mouth to speak again, "Law, wait. Just let me explain… You don't know what happened that night."

But I didn't stop. I kept going. How dare she show her face to me after what she did? I was livid. I'd never felt so out of control of my emotions. But as much as I hated her, I hated myself more. I had been standing there, face to face with one of the Fae I had vowed to kill, and I couldn't do it. Something had held me back and, instead, here I was, running away.

/

**Bo**

"Are you alright?" I asked Dyson hesitantly after a minute of us just standing there awkwardly without speaking.

He leaned forward, "What was that?"

I had figured even though it was loud in the tavern he still would've been able to hear me since he was part wolf, but I repeated myself anyway, raising my voice slightly.

"Been a long day," he answered vaguely, his eyes searching the bar.

I didn't know what else to say and he didn't seem to want to talk, so I just stood there, waiting for Lauren to return.

Luckily, she did only seconds later, coming out of the door and heading straight over to us. "Let's get out of here," she said to Dyson. Her jaw was set and her eyes were glassy.

"Aye," he said. "Do you want to go to the Red Barrel?"

She nodded and then looked to me, her mask suddenly in place, "You mind going out for a drink? Or do you want me to walk you back to the inn?"

I looked between the two, completely confused and a little worried by the way they were acting, especially Lauren. But I felt like I shouldn't refuse or ask what was wrong- not right then. "I'll come with you," I told her just as Hale came out of the door as well. He didn't look pleased but he seemed calmer than his friends.

"Time for a drink, then?" he asked as though he already knew what they were planning.

Dyson and Lauren answered 'Aye' in unison and mine was slightly delayed. Hopefully, if I went along with them, they would explain what the hell had just happened.

/

I was relieved to find that the tavern they had chosen to go to was closer to the inn than the Dal Riata had been. And the patrons of the Red Barrel were human. We sat down at a table in a rather dark corner- somewhat disconnected from the commotion going on around us- and Dyson had gone to get a round of drinks. Hale was sitting across from me, his eyes focused on his clasped hands that rested on the table. Lauren sat to my right, a small knife in her hand, tapping anxiously at the wooden table top. The tension from both of them was affecting me, making my chest tight. I was actually excited to see Dyson return with the rum.

"Did you hear about the _Aurora_?" Lauren finally spoke and I looked at the two Fae sitting across from us. Hale bowed his head. I remembered her telling me she had spent seven years aboard the ship but I didn't want to ask what she was talking about. Just hearing her mention it caused knots in my stomach.

"Aye," Dyson said with a soft nod. "But I'm assuming you didn't hear about the ship that was sunk in that storm."

"What about it?"

He looked at me the same way as he did earlier; like he didn't want to disclose any information while I was around. He didn't trust me- that was more than obvious.

"Dyson." I could tell by Lauren's tone that it was meant as a reprimand for his behavior. I took the opportunity to raise my flagon and take a long drink, my eyes immediately beginning to water. The rum was a lot stronger than any I'd ever had and it felt as though I was swallowing fire. I almost gagged but suffered through it to avoid having to see the silent argument taking place in front of me. I regretted not going back to the inn.

I heard Dyson clear his throat. "The Ash was aboard it. He's dead, Lauren. And that bloody Valkyrie won't admit to it, but I'm damned certain she was aboard the Dark ship and now Trick has offered her sanctuary along with two others."

I set down my flagon slowly, forgetting about the burn in my complete shock. The Ash was dead- killed by Dark Fae. I looked over to the woman sitting on my right. Her head was hung, hair falling to cover her face, and she had a white-knuckled grip on the knife that was now digging into the table. Then I saw her other hand briefly go to her chest where I now knew her brand was, before resting back in her lap. I didn't know what she was thinking but I wished I knew something to say. Shouldn't she be happy the bastard was dead? I had figured that was what she would've wanted but her reaction was confusing- to say the least.

"What does this mean?" she finally asked, not looking up.

"You know what it means. Retaliation is unavoidable. It may be fortunate for us, but it also may be very bad. Not many know about it, yet- but once they do…" Hale trailed off, shaking his head. "There's going to be chaos."

"And what of the Morrigan? Did she order the attack?"

Dyson sighed, "We don't know. The Ash was only aboard that ship because of all the attacks that have been happening. No one besides the crew was supposed to know of it. Either it was coincidence or the Dark had someone on the inside to warn them. And from what Trick told us, the Morrigan set course for Madagascar over a fortnight ago. We can't be sure if that's why, but it would seem she's running from something- leaving her territory so abruptly."

"She's gone to Madagascar?" Lauren asked angrily, raising her head. "How are we supposed to do this if she's outside of the territory? Our whole plan was based around Tortuga and the compound in Havana."

I was beyond confused now. I had no idea of their plans, but whatever they were, they had something to do with the Morrigan. And with the Ash dead, they were discussing the prospect of a war- of that, I was certain. But why would she involve herself in any of this?

"That's the problem, Law. We'll have to wait for her to return," Hale said. "But now that this has happened, it's very likely that she's gone there to gather allies. I… I know that you won't like this but… I think we should just abandon this. It's gone too far. It's out of our hands now. She will get what's coming to her. We can take comfort in that."

Lauren shook her head, "No. You can leave if that's what you want, Hale, but I'm not giving up. If she's going to Madagascar then so am I." She got up and walked towards the bar.

I didn't know whether I should follow her or not. Instead, I looked between Dyson and Hale. Dyson picked up his flagon and took a few large gulps. When he set it back down, it was empty, "Another round?" he asked me.

My own drink was still half full and I shook my head, "I'm alright." It had been about a week since I'd fed from Kate and, while I wasn't drained, I still felt the slight gnaw of hunger. I couldn't risk getting too drunk and I was already feeling the rum. I looked over at Lauren's untouched drink and decided it would be a good excuse to go and look for her. I stood up and grabbed it, "I'll be back."

"Wait," Dyson said, getting up as well. He came over to me and leaned down slightly. "I can take you back to the inn."

"I'm fine. I just wanted to see if the captain wanted this," I told him, raising the flagon.

He shook his head, "I think it's best if you let her be."

He was probably right, but I didn't like the way he said it. "I'll be back," I repeated and started walking away before he could get in another word.

Getting through the crowd was harder than I thought it would be. I was jostled around quite a bit before I actually got to the bar and found Lauren. "Here, you seem like you could use this," I told her and handed her the drink. She nodded before taking a swig. "Are you alright?"

She nodded again, keeping her eyes straight ahead. "I needed to get away from there for a minute. I'll be back over when I finish this."

It was clear she didn't want to talk and I didn't want to annoy her by pressing for answers at that moment. But it still hurt a little that she was shutting me out. "Alright. I'll see you soon."

/

It had been at least half an hour since I had seen Lauren in the tavern. I had finished my own rum a while ago and was still sitting with Dyson and Hale at the table. I scanned the crowd, trying to find her again. I was hoping the rum might let her guard slip a little and maybe we could talk about what was happening.

"How fare ye, Bo?" Dyson asked loudly with an easy smile before gulping down his drink and slamming it on the table. He had had several flagons in the short time and was actually being somewhat nice to me.

I leaned closer to him, not wanting to have to yell over the rowdy patrons and music, "Have you seen the captain?"

His grin widened and he nodded behind me, "Aye. Looks like she's having a good time!"

I turned around and it only took a second to spot the blonde. My heart sank. There she was, being pushed up against the wall by some barmaid who was running her hands down Lauren's chest and stomach. I swallowed back my anger and what may have been hurt, and turned away as the girl moved to kiss her. "Does she do this often?" I asked Dyson bitterly.

He laughed, "I haven't seen her with a wench in almost two years, frankly. Good for her."

I stared at him in confusion. Was she doing this because she was upset? I also really wanted to know why she hadn't been with anyone for so long. The only explanation I could come up with was that the rum had caused whatever was happening over there. Looking over again, I observed the scene; Lauren's head was lolling to the side and it seemed the only thing keeping her standing was the wench, who was now attacking the blonde's neck with her lips. We had only gotten to the tavern less than an hour ago and the only drink I saw her have was the one I had brought to her. "Can she not handle her rum, Dyson?"

"Lauren? Nay, she's kept up with me quite a few times, and that is no easy feat," he replied offhandedly and then returned his attention to Hale as he continued to regale some story about Trick, the barman from the Dal Riata that I had yet to meet.

The situation was still the same over by the wall and it did not seem right at all. Not giving my actions another thought, I got up and made my way towards the two women, immediately pushing the disgusting barmaid away from Lauren. The girl went to argue and I let my hand rest on the hilt of the cutlass strapped to my waist. Her mouth snapped shut and she sneered at me before stumbling into the crowd.

Setting my gaze to Lauren who was still leaning against the wall. I watched as her eyes opened, seeming to have just registered the loss of contact. She looked at me and blinked a few times trying to focus her glazed eyes and then a lopsided smile appeared on her lips, "My God, you're beautiful," she slurred.

"Captain?" I said warily, now certain that something was not right, which was a shame because I would've liked a moment to revel in the woman's expression of childlike awe. But as it was, I couldn't be sure if it was truth or something else.

"Are we on a ship, Bo?" she asked.

I looked around, "No… we're in a tavern."

"Aye. So, I'm not your captain right now. Just Lauren," she explained.

I almost laughed in relief when she said the words because I was starting to think she was extremely out of it. "Lauren, are you alright?"

"I will be," she answered. Pushing off the wall and stepping closer, her figure swaying slightly, she added in a soft, almost sad tone, "That is, I hope I will be… once you give me back my heart, Bo."

My own heart threatened to beat out of my chest. Her eyes were locked on mine and though I knew she wasn't sober, there was a distinct clarity in them that told me she was speaking truthfully. A part of me was angry. Angry that she couldn't have said this sober. I knew there was something that usually held her back even when she didn't have her mask on, but those ever-present walls that always surrounded her had collapsed. The bigger part of me didn't want to stop her as she began to lean in. I could feel her breath on my lips and my eyes started to drift shut. I wanted to kiss her but this wasn't right. I stepped back, "Lauren, I think something's wrong."

She laughed, "I'm quite aware of that. The room is spinning slightly and I've the bitter taste of laudanum on my tongue."

"Laudanum?"

"Aye. It would seem someone has tampered with that rum. It's been laced with opium… and perhaps something… else."

"You knew you were drugged? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Apologies. I suppose I'm not thinking clearly... I only just realized it…" her speech was slowly becoming even more slurred and I knew the drug was starting to really take effect.

"Where are you staying? I'll take you there," I told her, putting my arm around her waist to steady her.

"The ship… I… I stay on the ship."

The _Lex Mare_ was anchored in the harbor and that was a rather long way from here. Not to mention that, in her state, we would both be vulnerable to attack walking through the pirate haven at this hour. "You're coming back to the inn with me. It's not far from here."

She chuckled softly, "You're… taking me to your room?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Aye. But only to sleep. Nothing more." I looked around the bar, trying to locate Dyson or Hale, but there was no sign of either Fae. I guided her back to the wall. "Stay right here, alright? I'm going to go tell Dyson we're leaving."

"Have you always glowed like that?" she asked, reaching out a hand to hover by my cheek. She must've been hallucinating.

"Tell me that you'll stay right here."

"Yes, ma'am. Right here. I'm staying."

I nodded and quickly turned around. Of course Dyson and Hale would leave the table right when I actually needed them. I looked all around the area and then tried to see if they were at the bar. Still not finding them, I decided I would just get Lauren out of there before she passed out. I returned to the spot where I'd left her, but she was gone. I silently cursed my foolishness in having left her alone as I searched the crowd. Luckily, I caught sight of the back of her head just as she was walking out the door at the other end of the bar. For someone who had been drugged, she'd moved rather fast.

I pushed my way through the patrons, trying to reach the door. I looked around for Dyson and Hale as I went and saw Dyson all the way in the corner. He was too far away to get to. I had to stop Lauren. I called his name a few times but, when he didn't hear me, I gave up and hurried out the door.

It led into an alley. The only person I saw was a drunken man lying in the middle of it. He groaned, so I knew he wasn't dead. "Lauren?" I called out, not sure which way she had gone.

"Li'l wench went that-a-way," the drunk rasped, pointing to the right.

"My thanks," I told him before heading down the alley. There were two more alleys that branched from it and I found myself hesitating only slightly and then taking the first one.

I was only a few feet into it when I realized that it led to a larger opening. I heard a rustling noise and then was pushed front-first into the side of the building.

"Got you now," a man growled in my ear and I felt something ice cold press into the side of my neck.

He turned me around and slammed me back against the wall, choking me. Fear gripped my entire being when I saw that the cold had been caused by his arm which had turned into a spike of ice at its end. He was Fae.

I felt the heat behind my eyes as they changed and I grabbed his other arm, pulsing him as much as I could. Then something flew between us and I heard it hit the wall to my side. We both looked over to see the knife sticking out of it. I turned my head in the other the direction.

"Oh, damn. I missed…" Lauren said with a small laugh. "It's alright. I have more…" She held up a dagger and then unsheathed her sword.

The man let me go with an aggravated grunt and started towards her. I tried to grab him but he turned and backhanded me across the face and I lost my balance, staggering into the wall. My jaw ached as I held it and I could taste the blood in my mouth as I looked at them again. "Lauren, run!"

But she just stood there, waiting for him to reach her, and didn't look at me. I started after him again as he stopped in front of her. She doubled over, dropping her sword and clutching her hand to her chest. I pulled out my own weapon, but before I could get close enough to use it, she straightened up again and I froze, seeing that her arm and hand had changed to mirror his. We all just stood there, staring at it for a second, and then she looked at me and smiled before taking a quick step forward and plunging the spike of ice into the stunned man's gut.

I couldn't move as I watched him sink to his knees, a strangled cry ripping from his throat. She didn't remove her arm right away and he began to freeze around it. When she finally did pull it out, he fell backwards with a hard _thunk; _motionless, like he was made of stone.

Then Lauren doubled over again with a groan of pain and I snapped out of my daze to run over to her as she stumbled. I caught hold of her shoulders as her hand changed back to normal and she coughed then spit a stream of blood onto the ground.

"That… was rather painful," she rasped.

"What the hell just happened? You just… He was…" I couldn't even get a sentence out.

"I don't know. I… I need to sit down."

I tried to help her over to the wall, but she collapsed onto her hands and knees before I could, one hand going to grip her stomach. "Are you alright?"

She took a deep breath and then looked up at me, her face pale and covered with sweat, "You're glowing again," she said with a slight smile. "I… I'm sorry… about the knife… I didn't miss, though. I never miss… he was just too close… I didn't want him to hurt you… but I had to get his attention. Why are you glowing like that? It's rather… distracting." I could tell the drugs were still affecting her by the way she was slurring and smiling even though she seemed to be in a great deal of pain.

"Lauren, I don't know what you're talking about, but we have to get you out of here. Can you walk?"

"Aye…" She went to move, but then grimaced and bowed her head, her fingers digging into the dirt beneath her hands.

My heart was beating in my throat as she spat out more blood. Something was really wrong and I had no idea what to do. Calling for help wouldn't be wise. Another Fae might find us. "Lauren?"

She raised her head up again, her breathing heavy and eyes closed. But when she opened them, my racing heart halted. They were blue. They were blue like my eyes were whenever the succubus came out. I realized she wasn't hallucinating about the glowing. She had been seeing my aura. How was this possible?

"Bo… you have to leave… you have to get away from me," she forced out, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I can't leave you like this. We have to get you back to the inn."

"Please! Go, now! I- I can't control it. If I hurt you… I'll never forgive myself… you have to go." Her eyes were brown again when she opened them, but I knew how hard it was to fight the hunger. She wouldn't last long.

"I'm going to go get Dyson and Hale. Hold on and don't go anywhere!" I got to my feet and took off back towards the tavern. I didn't know what was happening, but it was obvious that she was able to use Fae abilities for some reason. Maybe if I got away from her, it would stop. But would bringing Dyson and Hale to her only make it worse? Would she turn into a wolf? Could her body handle that? Because the transformation looked excruciating when her arm had changed. She was coughing up blood and that wasn't normal. None of this was normal, even by Fae standards.

I was about to open the door to the tavern when I was flung against a wall for the second time that night. The blonde staring at me angrily was slightly taller than I was and had a bruising grip as she held my upper arm. "Where is she? What did you do with her?" she asked, her tone low and deadly.

I swallowed. I was certain that this woman was Fae as well. "Let me go."

"Not until you tell me where Lauren is."

Her eyes slowly sunk in, blackness surrounding them as a cold sweat broke out across my skin. "I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do," she said as the corners of her lips turned upwards in an evil grin. "I think you want to tell me."

I shook my head, fighting the inexplicable fear I felt inside. I couldn't open my mouth. I couldn't speak. I felt my eyes change as I fought harder and used all of my will to wrench my arm from her grasp. She stepped back, but the smile didn't leave her face. I had left my sword back in the alley with Lauren and now I didn't have any weapon. But I did have the sand. My hand went to grasp the pouch and I pulled it loose, but when I looked at the woman's face again, the fear came back full force and I couldn't breathe. I stumbled backwards and then everything went black.


End file.
